Duas vidas, um caminho
by Krika Haruno e Danda
Summary: Duas vidas. Duas historias que se cruzam devido a mudanças no destino. Uma tem a chance de ser feliz depois de todo sofrimento que passou, a outra a chance de ter uma família. Continuação de "Jornada para o passado" e "Uma noite para reencontrar o passado
1. Prólogo

**Saint Seiya pertence ao Kurumada.**

**Obra feita por fãs para fãs, sem fins lucrativos.**

_**Duas vidas, um caminho.**_

By

Danda e Krika Haruno

**Resumo**: _Duas vidas. Duas historias que se cruzam devido a mudanças no destino. Uma tem a chance de ser feliz depois de todo sofrimento que passou, a outra a chance de ter uma família. Continuação de "Jornada para o passado" e "Uma noite para reencontrar o passado."_

**Prólogo**

_Grécia!_

_Berço da civilização ocidental. Ali, muitos monumentos majestosos foram construídos, para honrar os deuses. Cada qual com a sua beleza e grandiosidade. Mas nenhum como aquele que se encontra no centro da grande capital._

_Ali, onde a cidade evolui, permanece escondido dos olhos mortais, o precioso templo da Deusa da Sabedoria._

_Era exatamente ali, que a alma da deusa voltaria para meio dos de curta existência, a cada 250 anos, par, combater aqueles que queriam por fim a terra dos homens._

_Aquele solo sagrado conheceu inúmeras batalhas, onde muitas vidas findaram, para que outras tomassem seu lugar._

_88 é o numero de guerreiros, que combatem pela deusa. Mas apenas doze, são premiados, por sua força e bravura, com as armaduras de elite: As Sagradas Armaduras de Ouro. Cada qual, representando uma casa zodiacal. Seus guerreiros eram escolhidos ainda pequenos e, foi por isso, que um dia, vieram buscar meu irmão._

_Não lembro exatamente como foi, mas foi por esse motivo que minha história começou._

_Quando decidiu voltar, já não era o mesmo. Seu nome estava prestes a ser apagado de sua memória, para restar apenas um nome: Mascara da Morte._

_Nada, voltaria a ser como fora outrora. O Engano, bateu-nos na porta, para que na hora que abríssemos, a Ira e a Discórdia entrassem de rompante, arrasando tudo._

_Ele partiu e, eu, sabia que ele não voltaria mais. Penosos foram os meses em que permaneci no mesmo lugar. Mas ele não veio._

_Uma noite, a minha vida se findou, para que uma nova história começasse. Ela poderia ter tido o final "fiado" pelas Moiras, se os deuses não tivessem previsto uma catástrofe._

_Longe dali, anos antes, nascia uma menina deusa, predestinada a afastar novamente o mal do Santuário. Era Niké, deusa da Vitória, que vinha no auxílio daquele que grande fardo carregava._

_Então, ela veio. Três anos após a ultima Guerra Santa, quando todos, incluindo os "traidores", partilhavam a dádiva, que a Deusa lhes dera: vida. Ela chegou._

_Ana é seu nome._

_Mas meio a paz e alegria, estava um, que não encontrara seu lugar. Gêmeos, se torturava com a lembrança de sua outra face._

_Sentia-se fraco perante aquele que o queria dominar novamente. Mas ela conseguiria mudar isto. E entre mais uma batalha, Ares, o Perverso, foi selado, a custa da imortalidade de Niké. Isto foi possível, para que o Amor finalmente florisse entre os dois._

_O que os Deuses não contavam é, que selando Ares, outro ser despertaria, para tomar as ambições do Deus da Guerra._

_Kratos, O Pérfido, tomou os princípios do filho de Zeus e aliando-se a Éris, sem que ninguém tivesse a espera, atacou._

_Um por um, os santos de Atena caíram. Todos que representavam uma ameaça, foram exterminados e, a Terra, foi coberta de sombras, desespero e doenças._

_Daquele solo sagrado, apenas dois sobreviveram. Vivendo em esconderijo. Encobertos pela penumbra. Aquele que longos anos vive, mas que com a ultima das batalhas, ficou debilitado e, o fruto de uma paixão avassaladora._

_Trista é o nome da menina, que Shion tem como protegida._

_Esperança fora a ultima a morrer, pois já não restava lugar para Ela naquele local._

_Até que Trista, que queria mudar seu presente sombrio, juntamente com Cronos, Deus do Tempo, e os restantes deuses atraiçoados por Kratos, tiveram uma idéia. Trista teria que retornar ao passado e avisar Athena, recuperando a Alma e o corpo de Eris, para que Kratos não tivesse sucesso em seus planos._

_Assim o fizeram._

_Ao passado, a moça retornou, alterando novamente o passado de minha filha._

_Aqueles que em seu tempo estavam no Hades, se encontravam jovens e vibrantes, gozando de uma paz que lhes parecia não ter fim. Ali ela chegou, sem que soubessem sua identidade._

_Começou sua missão, se envolvendo demasiado com aqueles que não deveria conviver._

_Nem Eros pode controlar a paixão entre Trista e Miro. Mas desta paixão, após esta ter conseguido o pretendido, de sua mente foi apagando. Deixando o coração do Cavaleiro de Escorpião, com profunda cicatriz._

_Meses depois, Mascara da Morte voltou para casa, regressando para o templo com uma surpresa._

_Algo que queria apagar de sua mente, mas por infortúnio não conseguiria facilmente._

_Nem eu, que desde então não tenho paz. Sofrimento foi o que encontrei neste lugar escuro, onde pessoas gemem de dor. Seria aqui o meu maior castigo. Seria aqui, que passaria o resto de minha existência. Até que…_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

O Sol já havia caído e, a lua começava a se mostrar no céu estrelado do auge da primavera.

Na vila das amazonas, ainda se fazia sentir movimentações nas estreitas ruas. Mas nada que se comparasse com a movimentação dentro de uma das pequenas casas.

- Apaga a luz – Uma moça de cabelos loiros, pele branca e olhos azuis, disse para que estava perto do interruptor. Está, com a pele mais escura e cabelos cacheados negros, fez o que a outra mandava.

- Rápido – A terceira indicou, para as outras se aproximarem, enquanto acendia uma vela, sobre uma pequena mesa redonda. Esta tinha os olhos escuros e rosto grave. Seus cabelos curtos e negros e uma voz grossa, lhe davam um ar masculino.

Rapidamente as outras duas se sentaram em volta da mesa, formando um círculo.

Sobre a mesa, ao lado da vela, havia um copo, e pedaços de papéis, com as letras do abecedário, estavam dispostos, contornando a mesa.

- Você tem certeza que vai dar certo, Lídia? – A loira perguntou, temerosa.

- Isso é muito simples, Arna – A de cabelos cacheados falou, zombando do temor da outra. - Se queremos conquistar algum Cavaleiro de Ouro, chamamos ajuda de outro lugar. Ele dirá o que fazer.

- Então vamos começar logo – A terceira, de nome Eda, se exaltou.

- Ok – Lídia começou – coloquem o dedo indicador em cima do copo e, fechem os olhos – ordenou, sendo obedecida.

Baixo, recitava uma reza.

Sentiram o ambiente frio, mas com a pressão do dedo de Lídia, as mais medrosas, não conseguiram se esquivar.

- Está alguém aqui? – Lídia perguntou.

Arna e Eda tremeram. Estava quente e, mesmo de noite fazia um calor insuportável. Mas agora, fazia um frio que poderiam jurar que estava nevando lá fora.

O copo se moveu, o que fez as moças abrirem os olhos.

- É você que esta fazendo isso, Lídia?! – Eda perguntou incrédula, vendo o copo deslizar sobre a mesa, em direção ao S.

- Não – respondeu com voz tremula – Arna?

- N-não.

Eda engoliu a seco.

- Você foi cavaleiro? – Arna perguntou com voz tremula.

O copo se arrastou para o N.

- Eu não estou gostando nada disso – Eda falou – Estou morrendo de frio.

- Fique quieta – Lídia recriminou a companheira. – Posso perguntar sobre meu futuro?

Novamente o copo foi para o S.

Lídia riu. Finalmente ficaria sabendo se conseguiria seu maior propósito, depois da armadura de cobra.

- Eu vou conseguir ter o Cavaleiro de Câncer…?

Não deu tempo de falar mais nada.

A vela de imediato se apagou e o copo estilhaçou.

As três moças, em pânico, levantaram aos gritos, saindo da cabana. Correndo para longe.

Quando se acalmaram, decidiram não contar nada para ninguém. Esse seria o segredo delas. Só delas.

_Até que vi uma luz..._

------------

_**Continua...**_

_**Espero que gostem dessa nossa nova fic.**_

_**Danda e Krika**_


	2. Capitulo 1: Mais uma Primavera

**Mais uma primavera**

A iluminação do templo de Atena podia ser vista ao longe. O salão principal estava devidamente enfeitado, com brilho e requinte. Mesas, dispostas pelo ambiente, traziam belíssimos vasos, cobertos por rosas vermelhas. Garçons iam e vinham, com uma grande variedade de comida e bebida. As pessoas? Devidamente trajadas com smoking e longos vestidos. Antes, onde era o trono, trazia um painel com uma lindíssima fotografia da anfitriã, no auge de seus quinze anos.

Todos haviam chegado, desfrutando da musica ao som de um dj.

- O salão de Atena reduzido a uma boate. – murmurou um homem acima dos trinta anos. Apesar do tempo que se passou e, levando em conta a sua idade total, (mais de 270 anos), conservava a mesma expressão de juventude. Os cabelos continuavam verdes e os olhos violetas brilhantes.

- A noite é dela, Mestre. – brincou um quarentão, que ainda não tinha se acostumado que Shion não era mais o representante de Atena na Terra.

- Diz isso por gosta de festas, Afrodite.

- Também deveria gostar, Mestre Shion. Não é todo dia que temos festa de 15 anos. Quanto mais, quando a maioria tem mais de 40 anos. – sorriu. Os cabelos outrora compridos, estavam curtos. Vaidoso ao extremo, escondia os fios brancos a base de tinta, um segredinho que apenas Trista, Amanda e Ana sabiam.

- É... por falar em festa, e o Renzo?

- Tinha assuntos particulares a tratar na Áustria. Aquele menino, desde que se tornou Cavaleiro de Peixes, passa mais tempo fora do que aqui.

- O culpado é você, por te-lo escolhido. – sorriu.

- Kiki é a mesma coisa.- o olhou com desdém – e foi o Mu que o treinou.

- Não falo nada! No meu tempo o santuário andava na linha, agora....

Numa mesa a parte, Saga, Kanon e Aiolos conversavam, ou era essa a idéia, já que o geminiano pai estava com a cara amarrada, olhando atravessado para alguns rapazes que fitavam a foto de Trista.

- Qualquer gracinha eu os mato.

- Relaxa maninho, a Trista sabe se cuidar. – Kanon levava uma taça a boca. Ao contrario do irmão, que já tinha algumas mechas brancas, seus cabelos continuavam num intenso azul. Dizia que a genética o havia favorecido, mas a verdade era que os tingia escondido.

- Tenho que ficar de olho. – os olhos penetrantes corriam o salão, algumas marcas de expressão o conferia um ar ainda mais sério, mas não menos charmoso, o que deixava as amigas de Trista suspirando. – e por falar nela, que demora!

- Mulher demora mesmo, Saga. – disse Aiolos observando a pista de dança. Os cabelos ganharam uma tonalidade mais clara, ele deixou-os crescer um pouco, batendo nos ombros. Para a festa, prendeu-os num rabo. O olhar determinado, continuava o mesmo de quando lutou em Hades e, agora, andava mais sério, depois que se tornou o Mestre do Santuário, deixando a Casa de Sagitário sobre a responsabilidade de Urin, seu discípulo. Shion era, agora, seu ajudante.

- Quando junta Atena, Ana, Amanda e Trista, pode sentar e esperar. – brincou Kanon.

- É. – Saga cruzou os braços. – e por falar na Amanda, cadê o pai irresponsável dela?

- Por aí.

Começaram a procurá-lo, encontrando-o sentado, sozinho, numa mesa afastada, com alguns copos.

- Já está bebendo. Se fizer alguma coisa, acabo com ele.

- Que implicância, Saga. – Deba aproximava ,com uma bandeja nas mãos. – é o padrinho dela, e você vai ter que aceitar. – o taurino puxou uma cadeira, se juntando ao grupo. A expressão bondosa continuava a mesma, os cabelos crescidos, presos num rabo, traziam algumas mechas grisalhas.

- Não aceito e, jamais ,vou aceitar. Ana tinha que ter escolhido outra pessoa. Ele é uma péssima influencia para ela.

Aiolos e Deba deram de ombros, enquanto Kanon concordava plenamente com o irmão.

- Aldebaran, cadê a Clarice?

- Foi ao toalete.

- Quando sai o casamento?

Aldebaran só não corou, devido a sua pele ser muito morena.

- Ah... eu... eu não sei.... – disse desconsertado.

- Casal enrolado. – Kanon sorriu diante da indecisão do amigo. – olha a idade!

- E você pode falar muito.

- Serei um eterno solteiro.

- E seus discípulos, Deba? – indagou o novo Mestre. – ainda não os vi.

- Não podia fechar o restaurante e, não podia deixar de vir a festa. – deu um sorriso maroto. – na semana passada eles andaram aprontando, então... estãotrabalhando hoje.

- Você é mal.

- É para Thomas e Giovanni aprenderem a se comportar. E está falado.

Se comportar era a palavra que ecoou na cabeça de Saga, ao voltar o olhar para a mesa do Cavaleiro de Cancer.

MM tomava mais um copo de vinho. Detestava essas festas que tinha que se vestir como ingomadinho, mas pela afilhada fazia qualquer coisa.

- Só por ela, também... – levou o copo a mesa. – cadê aquela menina? – Pensava alto referia-se a filha, enquanto percorria o olhar pelo salão. – mandei ficar do meu lado. – apesar da idade, o olhar pervertido continuava o mesmo. Tinha algumas mechas grisalhas e, com um cavanhaque bem cortado, tirava o sono de muitas mulheres.

Mulheres estas, que também tinham olhos para outros Cavaleiros, como era o caso dos Cavaleiros de Libra e Capricornio.

Shura e Dohko só faltavam quebrar o pescoço, devido as viradas de cabeça, quando alguma garota passava. Miro estava com eles, mas não dava a mínima. Shura não era tanto quanto foi no inicio da fase adulta, mas a perversão ainda continuava. Os cabelos com algumas mechas davam-lhe um ar ainda mais charmoso, no qual Shina, a ex Amazona de Cobra, passava maus bocados com ele. Tinham um caso há anos e era o mais enrolado de todos, entre separações e voltas.

Dohko, com os cabelos ,também, um pouco grisalhos, preservava um ar sério, mas depois de muito conviver com Kanon e Shura, mostrava suas garrinhas. Transformou-se num solteiro convicto e, passando a responsabilidade de treinar o novo Cavaleiro de Libra para Shiryu, aí, é, que não se preocupou mais. E por falar neles, estavam em Rozan completando o treinamento.

- Cada menina linda. – Shura suspirava, lógico com o devido cuidado de Shina não aparecer de repente. – olha Miro. – o cutucou.

- É mesmo... – disse sem se importar.

- Miro, de uns tempos para cá, anda muito chato, nem sair connosco sai mais. – disse Dohko.

- Está ficando um quarentão mesmo.

- Não me amolem. – pegou seu copo, e saiu.

Realmente Miro estava diferente, não apenas fisicamente, com os cabelos mais curtos e grisalhos e expressão mais madura, mas também psicologicamente.

Não era mais o Cavaleiro de Escorpião, havia treinado um substituto, Marco irmão mais novo de Elena, e, agora, era, sim, um professor de grego numa escola próxima. De uns anos para cá andava mais sossegado, não saia muito, a rotatividade de mulheres é chegou a ter relacionamentos que duraram cerca de um ano, entretanto, nos últimos dois anos não estava com ninguém. Todos estranhavam, mas não faziam idéia do que realmente se passava no coração dele.

Miro amava alguém, mas tinha certeza que não seria correspondido, afinal a diferença de idade era gritante, aliado ao desejo que ela fosse feliz, depois de tudo que tinha passado. Sim, ele era apaixonado por Trista e, o único a ter as memórias dos fatos ocorridos 12 anos antes.

Fizesse o que fizesse, seus pensamentos iriam parar sempre naquela menina, que hoje, completava quinze anos.

Lá estava ele se perguntando, como Trista estava.

A jovem aniversariante, mordia os lábios, de tão nervosa que estava. Esse costume havia herdado da mãe, que a ajudava com o vestido.

- Ficou perfeito, filha.

- Sei não, mãe... – olhava para si. – Me sinto esquisita.

- Está linda! – bufou uma jovem, que estava sentada na cadeira, de frente para as duas. – Para de reclamar!

- Feia! – mostrou a língua para ela.

- Magricela! – devolveu o gesto, sorrindo – Está linda, Trista.

- Todos os homens vão cair aos seus pés. – disse Ana.

- Se o papai não mata-los antes.

- Bem lembrado. – sorriu a senhora Myles. Ana conservava seu rosto jovial, os cabelos estavam mais curtos e presos por uma elegante tiara. Usava um vestido puxado para o vinho, sua cor favorita.

- Se dependermos deles ficaremos encalhadas.

- Também não é assim, Amanda.

- É sim, tia Ana.

- A Nanda tem razão mamãe, papai e o padrinho são uns carrascos. – Trista abotoava a sandália.

- Principalmente meu pai. – disse Amanda, uma jovem de cabelos arruivados longos e encaracolados nas pontas. Seus traço finos, eram herdado de sua mãe e, seus olhos extremamente azuis, felinos e a pele bronzeada, traços puxados do pai. – tenho 19 anos e nem um namorado que tenha sobrevivido. – Seu corpo tinha curvas bem acentuadas, seios fartos, cintura fina, ao qual chamava muita atenção do sexo oposto. O panico de MM e Kenon. Usava um vestido de uma alça só, azul claro, com um bordado que começava pouco acima do seio esquerdo e descia até a barra.

- São pais, meninas. É normal eles serem ciumentos.

- Não é. – Responderam, as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Parem de fofocar e vamos logo. – Atena abria a porta. – Estão todos esperando por você, Trista.

- Dindinha...

- Está linda! Que saudade dos meus quinze anos... - Suspirou a deusa, com as melanes mais curtas, pouco abaixo dos ombros e o rosto jovial.

- Até eu, tenho. – Suspirou Ana. – Então vamos!

- Mãe... – Pegou no braço dela.

- Está linda, filha. Vamos!

Tatsume, usando um microfone, pediu a atenção de todos.

- Senhores e senhoritas, a aniversariante: Trista Myles.

Salva de palmas, assovios, gritos, por parte dos amigos doidos dela, classificação, essa, dada por Saga, podiam ser ouvidos. Trista entrou lentamente no salão, envergonhada. Se não fosse o tom da pele, estaria da cor do vestido da mãe. Os cabelos negros estavam presos por uma delicada tiara de brilhantes. O vestido era um tomara que caia, verde folha ,que descia rente ao corpo e abria na altura dos joelhos, com uma pequena calda. O pescoço estava emoldurado por uma gargantilha também de brilhantes. Os olhos ficaram ainda mais verdes por causa do vestido. Apesar de ser nova, o corpo já era bem estruturado, com belas curvas.

- Trista, você está linda! – exclamou Dohko. – Muito gata.

- Cala a boca! – Saga deu um pedala nele.

- Papai...- o olhou feio. – Obrigada tio Dohko.

- Está mesmo. – Kiki surgiu do nada. – Vem, vamos dançar!? – pegou a garota e arrastou para pista. O jovem ariano contava com 29 anos. Seu ar sapeca ainda prevalecia, mas ganhou ares de homem e estava seguindo os mesmos caminhos do quarteto pervertido. Os cabelos crescidos batiam até o ombro.

Alguém a observava de longe, como estava linda.

Trista dançou um pouco com Kiki e, logo, foi cumprimentar os convidados. Em seguida seguiu para a mesa onde seus pais estavam.

- O que foi pai? – Sorriu, diante da expressão séria dele.

- Nada.

- Sua filha está tão feia assim? – Ana provocou.

- Não é nada disso, - Virou o rosto. - Ela está linda. É esse bando de urubus.

- Liga não. – disse Ana.

- Eu sei, já me acostumei. Mas cadê o tio Shaka, o tio Mu, o padrinho, o tio Miro, Urin?

- Assim que você entrou, Shaka e Mu foram para a varanda. Alegaram barulho demais. O Miro e o Urin estão por aí e, seu padrinho, andando atrás da Amanda.

- Coitada. – suspirou. – Vou procurá-los.

Assim como o referido, Shaka e Mu estavam sentados numa varanda próxima.

- Quem diria que esse templo seria palco de um aniversario da filha de um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

- Estamos ficando velhos, Mu. – Shaka sorriu. – A vida continua. Saga, MM, Aioria que será pai... quem será o próximo?

- Se Kamus, Shura e Aldebaran cansarem do banho maria, creio que serão eles. Se não, a fabrica vai fechar.

- Eu sei que não gostam de barulho, mas nem no meu aniversario?

- A festa é para jovens Trista, passamos da idade. – Recebeu um abraço do virginiano.

- Que isso, tio Shaka, estão enxutos. Tio Mu, nem se fala.

- Bondade a sua. – Respondeu o ariano um pouco rubro.

Shaka havia cortado um pouco os cabelos, que agora andavam só presos, devido a tom claro os fios brancos estava disfarçados. Já Mu, não mudara nada, uma dádiva por pertencer a Lemuria. Não era mais o guardião da primeira casa, passando o cargo para Kiki. Mas querendo ser útil, continuava a consertar armaduras.

- Fiquem pelo menos lá dentro.

- Nós vamos entrar daqui a pouco. Vá se divertir!

- Está bem. – Aorriu. – Ate logo. – acenou, saindo.

- Pode-se dizer que é a Ana que estava na nossa frente. – Observou o guardião da sexta casa.

- Elas são muito parecidas, se tirar os olhos verdes, ficam iguais.

- Você a treinou, como é seu cosmo?

- Grande, e todos terão uma surpresa ao senti-lo.

- Vai me contar?

- Shaka curioso?! Isso não acontece todo dia.

- O que não acontece todo dia? – Kamus entrara.

- Shaka ficar curioso.

- Realmente.

- E onde está a Marie? – Indagou o virginiano, querendo mudar de assunto.

- Hoje é dia de plantão dela. Não tinha como deixar o hospital. – Kamus continuava praticamente o mesmo, os cabelos apenas mais curtos e alguns fios brancos. Namorava a certo tempo com Marie, uma medica, e como Aldebaran, levava o relacionamento em banho maria.

Trista voltou para o salão e pos a procurar por seu padrinho, encontrando-o numa mesa ao fundo.

- Por que está aqui sozinho?

- Não gosto de multidão.

- Até parece. – Puxou uma cadeira e sentou. – Porque está com essa cara?

- Porque minha menina cresceu, não vai ficar mais agarrando as minhas pernas, nem vou poder carregá-la mais no colo.

- Oh "padinho"...

- Aqueles bons tempos acabaram. E a tendência é só piorar, quando fizer 40 anos vai casar...

- Quarenta?!

- Quarenta não, 45.

- Padrinho, - levantou parando ao lado dele, dando-lhe um terno abraçado. – vou sempre ser sua afilhada, não importe quantos anos eu tenha.

- Eu sei.... – sorriu. – Não se preocupe comigo, é a idade.

- Está um quarentão enxuto! Varias Amazonas se jogam aos seus pés.

- São seus olhos. Vá aproveitar a festa.

- Fique perto dos outros.

- Está bom aqui.

- Viu o Urin?

MM a olhou atravessado.

- Seu namorado esquisito?

- Ele não é meu namorado, muito menos esquisito.

- Ainda bem que, pelo menos para isso seu pai presta.

- Padrinho!

- Ele é assim mesmo! - cruzou os braços contrariado. – Não vi o sagitariano.

- Vou procurá-lo.

- Se encontrar Amanda, diga que a quero aqui comigo!

Trista sorriu. Coitada da ruiva. Seu padrinho pegava mesmo no pé dela. Acenou positivamente e, saiu rapidamente.

Circulou pela festa olhando atentamente entre as pessoas passando pela mesa onde estava Aioria e Marin.

- Tio Oria, você viu o Urin?

- Não.

- Se ele tiver ido embora eu mato ele!

- Sabe como ele é, Trista.

- Eu sei, tia Marin. – suspirou. – Paciência. E o nosso bebezinho, como está? – agachou diante da ex amazona.

- Bem, pena que ainda não sabemos o sexo.

- Poderia ser uma menina.

- De jeito nenhum! – manifestou Aioria. – já tive experiências com duas e foi traumático.

As duas começaram a rir.

- Seja o que for ,o importante é que tenha saúde. – disse a ruiva, que ainda preservava os tons vermelhos do cabelo e corpo em forma, devido aos anos de esforço físico. Aioria também praticamente era o mesmo e, com a ajuda dos fios claros, o branco quase não aparecia. Marin havia se tornado enfermeira da enfermaria do Santuário e, Aioria, a ajudava nos momentos vagos, mas devido a gravidez, a ex Amazona, diminuiu o ritmo de trabalho.

- Isso mesmo. – levantou. – não reparem, vou procurar o Urin.

- Fique a vontade, Trista.

Novamente olhava atento por todo o recinto, encontrando-o no ponto mais isolado do salão. Aproximou lentamente, ocultando seu cosmo e de repente tapou os olhos do rapaz.

- Já sei quem é. – uma voz grossa ecoou. – a única pessoa que brinca assim comigo. Senhorita aniversariante.

- Você é sem graça. – Trista agarrou seu pescoço. – o que faz isolado aqui?

- Barulho demais, gente demais.

- Urin, O Excluído. – O soltou, parando na frente dele

- Cadê aqueles dois descontrolados?

- Juntos. Kiki e Amanda não se desgrudam.

- Eles têm algo.

- Assim como nós. – deu um sorriso.

- O verde ficou bem em você.

- Mamãe insistiu.

- Tudo que sua mãe diz é certo.

- Vamos dançar?

- De jeito nenhum. – Cruzou os braços. – Não invente.

- Sem graça. – Fechou a cara. – Mas eu ainda te pego.

- Vai circular. – A dispensava. – Anda!!

- Não vai escapar de mim. – Sorriu divertida. – Viu o tio Miro?

- Na ultima varanda.

- Ate mais.

Urin sorriu. Desde que chegara ao Santuário, Trista era sua única amiga. Tinha respeito pelos demais, principalmente pela mãe dela e Kanon, mas só se sentia a vontade perto dela. Muitas vezes, devido a essa aproximação, pensavam que eles tinham algo mais, mas eram só boatos. O jovem era o novo Cavaleiro de Sagitário, tinha longos cabelos acinzentados e olhos azuis. O rosto alvo, não demonstrava emoção alguma. Era raríssimo, ele sorrir ou se comunicar abertamente com alguem.

O Escorpião estava desbruçado na grade, com um olhar vago.

- Tio Miro?

Assustou ao escutar seu nome naquela voz.

- Algum problema? – Trista tocou no ombro dele.

- Não... – sorriu. – Só estou tomando ar.

- Sempre gostou de festa.

- Estou velho para isso. Aquele Miro festeiro, não existe mais.

- É porque não viu minhas amigas.

- Trista...

- Faz muito sucesso com elas.

- Sei que continuo irresistível.

- E o convencimento o mesmo.

Riram.

- Aproveite sua festa. – tocou nos ombros dela de forma carinhosa.

- Sim.

- Você está muito bonita. Alias, você é muito linda. – A abraçou. –Aproveite ao maximo.

- Obrigada. Depois vamos ir dançar.

- Te achei! – Amanda apareceu na porta. – Atena está te procurando.

- Vai. – Miro a soltou.

- Entre depois. – Se aproximou da amiga.

- Ate logo. - Amanda acenou.

Miro as fitou, ate desaparecem no salão.

- "Como queria está ao seu lado."

- Atena está ali. Vai enquanto eu pego uma bebida.

A deusa estava conversando com um rapaz que, a principio, não reconheceu.

- Você está aí. – pegou a mão da afilhada, trazendo-a para perto. – Acho que não se lembra dele, pois era muito pequena da ultima vez que o viu.

Trista o olhou, o belo rosto não era estranho.

- Você é Julian, a reencarnação de Poisedon.

- Tem uma boa memória. Como vai?

- Bem, obrigada por ter vindo.

- Jamais iria perder uma festa como esta, ainda mais de quem é. Você herdou as melhores características de seus pais.

- Obrigada.

- Cadê a Amanda? – Atena tentava localiza-la. – Se lembra dela? – voltou a atenção para Julian.

- É a filha do Cavaleiro de Câncer.

- Sim. Onde foi parar...? Achei. Amanda!. – acenou. – Amanda!

A garota, que pegava uma taça de champanhe, se aproximou do grupo.

- Seu pai viu isso? – Trista a olhou, apontando para a taça.

- Sou maior de idade.

- Amanda, lembra do Julian?

Julian virou ao ouvir seu nome. Amanda inclinou um pouco o rosto para vê-lo.

Seus olhos se cruzaram e ali permaneceram por segundos. Uma eternidade para Amanda.

Julian sorriu docemente. De fato aquela menina crescera. E como crescera. Era uma bela menina. Um rapido pensamento veio: "poderia ser uma sereia".

Riu internamente ao pensar isso.

- Seus olhos são identicos ao de seu pai – Comentou.

- Identicos – Trista sorriu. Olhou discretamente para Atena, que permanecia indiferente. Sera que era a única que estava percebendo.

Amanda limitava-se a sorrir. Não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele homem. Seus olhos azuis bem claros, sua boca bem feita, cabelos ainda longos e azuis, contrastando com a pele, pouco bronzeada. Aquele homem só poderia ser um deus.

Mal sabia Amanda, que ele era 18 anos mais velho, pois seu rosto, conservava traços juvenis.

- Mas deve ter um pouco da mãe, imagino – Ele disse tudo o que não poderia ser dito. Amanda de imediato perdeu o sorriso.

Não gostava de lembrar da mãe, pelo simples fato de nunca a ter visto. Isso só lhe lembrava do fato, de que ela teve que morrer para que nascesse.

Julian, Trista e Atena, perceberam a gafe do rapaz. Ficaram desconcertados.

A moça, voltou a rir sem graça.

- Ham – Trista pensou rapido – É verdade, Amanda. Seu pai estava te procurando.

Athena fez cara de surpresa, mas depois compreendeu.

- Então não deixem ele a espera. Ele deve estar preocupado.

- Com certeza – Amanda não conseguiu deixar de exagerar na ironia, o que fez Julian estranhar.

Com um rapido "com licença", se retiraram.

Julian viu a moça de cabelos arruivado, se afastar na companhia da mais nova, com certo peso na conciencia.

-Não devia ter falado na mãe dela – Atena comentou.

- Realmente foi um erro.

- Não foi por querer. Ela entendeu.

Julian sorriu. Ela já tinha uma expressão triste, mas conseguiu fazer uma cara que lhe meteu medo que ela começasse a chorar.

Agora teria que se redimir. Iria achar um jeito.

Amanda era arrastada entre as pessoas, por Trista. A mais nova queria afastá-la daquele homem. Que comentario mais estupido. Não queria voltar a ver Amanda com aquela cara, principalmente no seu aniversario.

- Espera, Trista! – Amanda parou de repente.

- O que foi? – Trista voltou-se para tras.

- O que foi? Pergunto eu.

- Foi um comentario estupido.

A ruiva sorriu.

- Não faz mal. Ele não fez por mal.

- É impressão minha ou você gostou dele?

Amanda conseguiu corar, fazendo Trista rir.

- Gosta de quem? – Uma voz masculina veio de tras de Trista.

Trista voltou-se de imediato.

- De ninguem – Amanda ficou branca.

- Eu estava brincando com ela, Dinho – Trista, tentava não gaguejar.

- O que foi que eu te disse, Amanda – Mascara da Morte se mostrava impaciente.

Era assim que sempre fora na presença da filha. Todo amor e compreenção que mostrava pela afilhada, renegava a Amanda. Para ela, ele era Mascara da Morte. Aquele que metia medo em servos e outros cavaleiros.

Amanda baixou os olhos. Mascara da Morte inclinou mais a cabeça.

- Ela estava com Athena...

- E agora vai ficar comigo – Mascara da Morte interrompeu a afilhada – Vá se divertir, Trista.

A moça não contrariou. Não queria piorar a situação daquela que conciderava prima. Olhou discretamente para Amanda e saiu para falar com um grupo de amigos, mas ao canto.

Mascara ficou um tempo olhando para Amanda. Já não era uma menina, era uma mulher. Sim,uma mulher lindissima. Ultrapassara suas expectativas e, isso, não lhe agradava.

Discretamente se aproximou e agarrou no braço dela, assustando-a.

- Vamos! – sussurrou.

Quando Amanda deu por si, estava diante da mesa onde Kanon, Miro, Dohko e Shura estavam sentados. Falavam alegremente, quando os dois param na borda da mesa.

- Fique aqui, até eu voltar – Mascara da Morte ordenou, sobre a mira do olhar dos de mais, que se calaram.

Amanda nada disse. Ainda de olhar baixo, sentou do lado de Miro. Os quatro viram MM se afastar.

- O que ele fez, desta vez? – Kanon olhava Amanda, que levantou os olhos em sua direção.

- Nada – Ela sussurrou.

Kanon odiava ver o modo como MM agia com Amanda. Queria se meter, mas Saga dizia que ele não devia. A final, ele era o pai. E se convencera que tudo aquilo era ciumes.

Amanda estava se tornando uma mulher, daquelas de tirar o folego e, isso lhe causava um certo ciumes, mesmo sem ser pai dela.

Se colocava no lugar do MM e, aí, até parecia compreender.

- Você está linda, Amanda – Shura chamou a atenção da moça.

- Obrigada – disse baixo, sorrindo.

- As verdades, são para serem ditas – Dohko respondeu, levando o copo de vinho a boca.

- Se eu fosse seu pai, não te deixaria andando por aí sozinha – Miro disse sorrindo – Eu entendo o Mask.

- As vezes parece que ele me odeia – Amanda comentou, fazendo todos perderem o sorriso.

Miro a abraçou.

- Não diga besteira – Sussurou no ouvido dela.

Amanda ia retrucar, mas viu Kanon levantar de repente, e se aproximar.

Viu a mão do irmão de Saga ser estendida em sua direção:

- Venha! – Ele disse com um sorriso. Os outros apenas fitavam a cena.

- Eu não posso.

- Eu digo que pode. – disse convicto.

Amanda vacilou.

- Ele vai brigar…

- Não vai, não – Dohko disse sorrindo – Vá se divertir, Amanda.

- Ficar rodeada de velhos, não te leva a lado nenhum – Miro disse serio, espantando os outros. Não podia ser Miro falando.

Amanda riu.

- Queriam muitos serem velhos como vocês – Disse se levantando.

- Então, casa comigo – Shura brincou.

Kanon fez má cara, tirando a moça dali.

Miro a olhou. De fato estava a ficar velho. Amanda já tinha 19 anos e…Trista. Trista tinha 15. Era uma menina. Ele não podia continuar apaixonado. Não podia. Iria ficar maluco deste jeito.

Ate porque tinha consciência que não tinha chance alguma, a diferença de idade era gigantesca e, nunca, ela se interessaria por ele.

- "Desiste Miro. – dizia a si mesmo. – aqueles tempos não voltam mais."

Os dois foram para o meio do salão, com o olhar atento de Amanda a procura do pai, ele era bem capaz de fazer um escândalo e, não queria estragar a festa da amiga. Para sorte dela, ou não, já que MM não ia com a cara do ariano ruivo, Kiki a chamou, levando-a para fora do recinto.

Kanon não se incomodou, pois já havia reparado em um par de olhos castanhos que o fitavam. Resonvera que Kiki, por agora poderia safar Amanda, se MM se zangasse.

- Eu mandei ela ficar aqui – MM disse incrédulo com a desobediência, quando voltou para a mesa.

Os homens na mesa, Shura e Dohko, pois Miro já havia saído para dar uma volta, ficaram sérios.

- Ela foi se divertir, MM – Dohko falou calmamente.

- Deixe a menina, seu chato – Shura não se conformava. Porque ele tinha que ser assim com a filha. Tudo bem que ela era sua filha, mas o jeito que ele tratava-a era retaliação.

- Isso não é com vocês – MM respondeu ríspido. Não gostava quando se metiam no seu relacionamento com a filha. A filha era sua. Eles que se metessem na própria vida.

Vasculhou cada canto, encontrando Kanon, conversando com uma menina, na porta que dava para os banheiros.

Não ia se aproximar. Esse era o código dos solteirões: não atrapalhar na conquista de cada um. Esse código era para ser cumprido.

Iria continuar procurando na festa.

Em vão, pois Amanda havia saído da parte principal da festa ,na companhia de Kiki.

Ambos pararam na escada que dava para a Casa de Peixes.

Sentaram no primeiro degrau.

- A final, o que você queria falar? – Amanda desconfiou das intenções do amigo.

Kiki era seu melhor amigo, mas a perversão as vezes falava mais alto. Com 29 anos já era corrido entre as Amazonas mais assanhadas. E este não perdia uma oportunidade para fazer brincadeiras maliciosas para o lado de Amanda. Brincadeiras leves, pois Kiki, tinha respeito por aquela menina e, um profundo carinho.

- Diz logo, Kiki!? – Amanda perdia a paciência, ao ver que este queria fazer mistério.

Os olhos violetas do rapaz, cruzaram com os de Amanda e ali permaneceram.

Amanda corou.

- Quer se casar comigo? – Disse serio.

- Ham? – A moça fez sem entender, muito desconcertada.

O rapaz caiu na gargalhada, levando logo de seguida, um tapa de leve, no ombro.

- Quer me matar do coração?

- Você tinha que ter visto a sua cara.

- Para! – Deu mais um pequeno tapa. – Eu já disse pra parar, Kiki!

- Esta bem, parei – Disse se controlando e limpando as lagrimas – Eu tive uma idéia.

- Iiii – Amanda fez, revirando os olhos – Se for para aprontar para cima de alguém, não alinho.

- Não é nada disso – Kiki fez indignado – É uma surpresa para Trista.

Os olhos de Amanda se iluminaram. Kiki riu.

- O que é?

- Lembra daquele fim de tarde, no coliseu? – Ele começou. Amanda estranhou – Aquele!

**---- Flashback-----**

_Sentados na arquibancada do coliseu, estavam Amanda e Kiki. Amanda havia acabado de chegar das aulas e, kiki, já havia terminado seu treinado. Ela sentara ali, com seu violão negro. No objet,o estava pintada uma rosa vermelha, em homenagem a quem lhe havia oferecido aquele presente._

_Enquanto os outros se retiravam, Kiki sentou do lado da menina, que contava com 15 anos._

_- Então?_

_- A musica já está completa – Amanda disse com um sorriso._

_O ruivo sorriu também._

_- Deixa eu ver!?_

_Amanda abriu a mochila azul clara e tirou um papel amassado._

_- Você não tem cuidado nenhum, né!? – Kiki constatou, pegando na folha._

_- Da para ver a letra, não dá!? – Amanda disse, irritada, com o comentário do amigo. – o que você acha?_

_- Ficou bom – o rapaz disse com um sorriso, enquanto lia a letra – Vamos cantar?_

_Amanda não disse nada, apenas posicionou o violão e, rapidamente, começo a tocar._

_O som, enchia o recinto de harmonia, junto com a bela voz da moça em contraste com a voz do ruivo. Não perceberam que eram observados por grandes olhos verdes._

_A menina de dez anos, se aproximou de vagar e, sentou, um pouco a cima do casal. Estava adorando a musica, de uma tal maneira, que esquecera que tinha vindo avisar aos dois que o jantar era na sua casa._

_Sonhava acordada, imaginando que quando tivesse a idade de Amanda, seria como ela e, teria um namorado como Kiki. Sim, iria ser assim. Sorria ao som da bela musica, não percebendo que o sol já havia se escondido no horizonte._

_Apenas pararam quando ouviram Kanon chamar. Só então, o casal percebeu a presença de Trista no coliseu. _

_Ela pedira diversas vezes para eles cantarem, mas estavam sempre ocupados._

_Assim os anos passaram e, a menina foi esquecendo. _

**---- Fim do Flashback-----**

- Está na hora de cantarmos essa musica de novo – Kiki disse sorrindo.

Amanda sorriu. Sim, estava na hora.

- Vou buscar meu violão… - Amanda se levantou

Kiki concordou, levantando.

- Eu irei aprontar o resto – piscou os olhos.

- Ai não! – Amanda falou de repente, fazendo o rapaz, que já estava pronto para partir, virar de imediato. – Eu tenho que ajudar a tia Ana com a valsa.

Kiki revirou os olhos.

- Ei, essa mania é minha – Amanda falou divertida.

Kiki bufou.

- Eu pego o violão e trato de tudo. O que seria de você sem mim – Disse se aproximando lentamente. Amanda recuou – Mas quero uma recompensa.

Rapidamente Amanda se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, deixando o ruivo sem reação.

- Ai está a sua recompensa – Disse rindo, enquanto se afastava – Não demore, você vai dançar com a Trista.

- Pode deixar – respondeu vendo a ruiva se afastar.

Sorriu.

"Só você mesmo" – pensou, para em seguida, se teletransportar para a Casa de Câncer.

Quando Amanda entrou no salão, viu Tatsume pegar o microfone.

- Senhores e senhoritas, se aproximem! Está na hora da valsa.

Ouve um clamor, Trista estava atrás da mãe morrendo de vergonha. Dançar na frente de todos?

- Não quero não mãe... – murmurou baixinho.

- Lógico que quer. Já pode ir para o meio. Amanda, já sabe o que fazer?

- Claro. – sorriu de forma marota, sumindo no meio do povo. A missão dela? Reunir todos os tios, padrinho, Kiki e Urin. Nesse ultimo encontrou resistência.

- Não vou. – disse frio.

- É pela Trista, por favor.

- Não.

- É pela Trista, pela tia Ana e pelo tio Kanon. Tia Ana vai ficar muito triste, se não for.

Urin a olhou atravessado.

- Está bem.

Fizeram uma roda, os Dourados concentraram-se num canto, como Amanda e Ana tinham planejado.

Trista estava encolhida, perto da mãe.

- Vamos Trista?

- Pai... eu... – o fitou temerosa.

- Vai negar uma dança com seu pai? – sorriu.

- Golpe baixo. – bufou sorrindo.

- Por favor.

Saga estendeu a mão direita para ela. Trista depositou a sua de forma delicada, deixando-se levar pelo salão. Os dois posicionaram-se no centro.

- Lembra da sua formatura do pré-primário?

- Lembro. – ela riu. – pisei no seu pé, inúmeras às vezes.

- Mas acho que hoje não irá fazer isso. – sorriu divertido.

- Não...

Trista colocou a mão esquerda no ombro do pai. Saga passou a dele pela cintura dela. A musica começou. Iniciaram os passos precisos, todos olhavam admirados, pois a postura deles era impecável dignos de membros da realeza. Saga com seu porte imponente arrancava suspiros das mulheres ali presentes e Trista dos rapazes.

Estavam de olhos fixos um no outro e o geminiano teve vontade de chorar. Já passara por tantas batalhas, tantos erros e agora estava ali dançando com sua filha fruto da mulher que mais amava. Era felicidade demais para uma pessoa só. Trista notou os olhos marejados do pai.

- Pai, não vai chorar!

- Não vou. – disse sério. – mas é melhor essa musica acabar logo.

A musica não acabou, mas Kanon surgiu, parando ao lado do casal.

- Posso? – dirigiu-se a Saga.

- Pode. Seja muito feliz. – disse depositando um beijo na mão da filha.

Ela sorriu. Kanon pegou na mão dela, reiniciando o ritual.

Amanda observava Saga deixar Trista com Kanon, quando Kiki apareceu ao seu lado.

- Que susto – Amanda disse sorrindo.

- Teu pai? – Kiki não olhava Amanda, apenas fitava a dança.

- Vai dançar agora – Amanda pereceu amargurada.

Kiki percebia.

- Pegou o violão?

- Sim. – Disse sorrindo. Amanda reparou.

- Só o violão, né!?

- E na tua gaveta de calcinhas – Ele disse rindo.

Amanda esbugalhou os olhos e abriu a boca, voltando-se para ele.

Kiki voltou-se para ela, rindo.

- Eu estou brincando – Disse lhe abraçando. Rezando para que MM não visse.

- Seu estúpido – Amanda o chamou, abafado pelo abraço. Ria.

Kiki lhe soltou.

- É a vez dele – Disse sussurrando.

Amanda olhou.

Kiki se afastou dela e, se reuniu com os outros.

Antes da musica acabar MM apareceu ao lado do geminiano, que lhe deu uma ligeira ignorada.

- Não me ignore. – MM disse, apenas para os dois ouvirem.

- Tio Kanon...

O geminiano torceu a cara, mas concordou. Passando a mão dela para ele.

- Só estão fazendo isso por ela. – frisou.

- E eu me importo? Anda, sai.

- Vocês dois. Alguém pode ouvir.

Kanon saiu. Segurando na cintura dela iniciaram a dança. Os dois sorriam. Perto dali, Amanda os observava. Não teve uma festa como a de Trista, por imposição do pai, e ele sequer dançou valsa com ela. Por que com Trista o tratamento tinha que ser outro? Não tinha raiva da prima, muito menos inveja, mas...

- Você está muito linda. – disse por fim.

- Obrigada.

O próximo foi Aioria. MM depositou um beijo na fronte dela e saiu. O canceriano parou perto da filha que o fitava com cautela. MM percebeu, logo, o olhar.

- O que foi?

- Não dançou comigo, nem de brincadeira. – disse com voz melancólica. – e com a Trista..

- Não está grandinha para isso? E alem do mais, vocês duas são diferentes.

Amanda calou-se. É, se esquecera que o tratamento nunca foi igual e nem nunca seria. Tentou disfarçar a tristeza, afinal era uma festa, dando um sorriso ao ver Aldebaran dançar com Trista. E depois foi a vez de Shaka, Mu, Aiolos, Shura, Kamus, Afrodite, Shion e Dohko.

Com pose, o ariano ruivo se aproximou do casal.

- Minha vez. – disse sorrindo.

- Não vai pisar no pé dela. – Dohko passou a mão para ele.

- Claro que não. – fechou a cara.

Ele não ia errar. Durante toda a valsa, ficou acompanhando os passos dos dourados, para não dar vexame.

- Estou dançando bem? – perguntara pela terceira vez.

- Pisou no meu pé cinco vezes.

Corou.

- Brincadeira, está dançando perfeitamente bem.

Deu um sorriso maroto.

- Quando sorri assim... está aprontando.

- Imaginação sua. – sorriu ainda mais.

Urin estava encostado numa pilastra vendo-os, achava tudo uma chateação e pura perda de tempo. Se pudesse iria embora.

Ainda restava ele e o Escorpião. Miro não queria dançar de jeito nenhum, qualquer aproximação dela ,era um perigo. Recuou um passo. Sairia de fininho e, depois ,alegaria que havia bebido de mais.

- Fugindo de uma dança? – Urin tinha os olhos fixos no casal ao meio.

- Claro que não. – disse o Escorpião, parando. – só não estou me sentindo bem.

- Será? – o olhou de maneira fria.

Miro não ia muito com a cara dele, ainda mais quando estava perto de Trista. Eles eram "amigos" demais.

- É melhor ir. – voltou o olhar para o centro. – é a sua vez.

Miro engoliu a seco. Não tinha como recuar. A passos lentos, aproximava de sua pequena deusa.

- Não podemos dançar mais uma? – Kiki tinha gostado.

- Depois. O tio Miro já vem.

- Que pena.

- Depois do Urin dançamos.

- Não vai dá. – sorriu de maneira enigmática.

- Kiki de Appendix, o que está aprontando?

- Nada. – sorriu ainda mais. – o Miro já chegou.

- Acho que é minha vez. – disse.

- Claro. Ate loguinho. – Disse, sumindo no meio das pessoas

Trista ficou olhando o amigo, sem entender nada.

- Trista.

Virou o rosto. Miro lhe estendia a mão com um sorriso nos lábios. A garota sorriu de volta, aceitando o pedido. O Escorpião enlaçou a cintura dela, sentindo o coração vibrar. Como era raro, momentos como aquele.

Ela depositou a mão no ombro dele, o olhando, sorrindo.

- Está muito linda. – disse.

Iniciaram a dança, com movimentos precisos. Miro não queria olhá-la, mas não conseguia, os olhos verdes dela eram hipnóticos. Lembrou de tudo que aconteceu a eles anos antes, queria que aqueles tempos não ficassem no passado. Trista o fitava de maneira terna, gostava muito dele era seu companheiro de travessuras e não queria que ele ficasse mais sozinho, já havia reparado que ele andava meio triste e casbibaixo.

- Tio Miro.

Ouvir "tio" doía.

- Diga.

- Precisa arrumar uma namorada.

A olhou surpreso.

- Anda muito triste e, não gosto de vê-lo assim. Eros precisava flechá-lo.

- Ele já fez isso.

- Então, já tem alguém. – sorriu. – e quem é?

- Não a conhece.

- Mas eu preciso conhecer a mulher que laçou o mais pervertido do Santuário.

Sorriu.

- Quem sabe algum dia. Veja, o Urin já vem.

O rapaz parou ao lado.

- Obrigado pelo momento. – beijou lhe a mão. – me fez feliz.

Ela o fitou sem entender.

- Vamos logo. – Urin pegou na mão dela.

Miro se afastou, parando pouco atrás. Foi rápido, mas por leve minutos a teve em seus braços.

- Seu impaciente. – reclamou a garota.

- Não sei por que me prestei a isso.

- Porque gosta de mim. – deu um belo sorriso. – eu sei que você tem uma atração fatal por mim.

Ele a olhou, mais frio que o normal.

- Adoro quando faz essa cara.

- Mais uma gracinha e vou embora.

Trista mirou ao redor, pensativa.

- O Urin ficou muito bonito. – disse Ana a Aiolos.

- Foi um custo ele vir.

- Imagino.

- Não gosto desse cara. – disseram ao mesmo tempo Saga, Kanon e MM.

- Pois seria ótimo se eles namorassem. – Ana alfinetou. – formam um belo casal.

- Eu o mato, antes. – disse Kanon.

- E penduro a cabeça dele na minha casa. – foi a vez de MM.

Aiolos e Ana riram.

Mas não era só Ana que achava que eles formavam um belo casal. Com exceção de Amanda e Kiki todos os presentes achavam, inclusive ,certo Escorpião, que olhava tudo a distancia, com ciúmes.

Trista ficou calada, sabia que ele era capaz de fazer aquilo.

- Essa musica não acaba?

- Pode ir se quiser, só me leve ate meu pai.

E iria fazer aquilo, mas... deu um sorriso malicioso. Por que não provocar certas pessoas?

- Não farei isso. – a trouxe mais para si.

Colaram os rostos deixando a aquariana sem entender e, quatro ali presentes, bufando.

- Abusado. – Saga deu um passo.

- Fique calmo, Saga. – Ana o segurou. – não está acontecendo nada de anormal.

- Ele está agarrando ela.

- Estão dançando mais próximos. Só isso.

Miro estava com o punho cerrado. A qualquer hora partiria a cara dele.

- Ficou doido? – Trista sussurrou.

- Por quê?

- Não é disso.

- Sou uma caixinha de surpresas.

- Te conheço. – sorriu. – não faz nada, sem premeditar.

- Não posso querer ficar junto de você? – a olhou.

- Não. – respondeu um pouco envergonhada, os olhos dele estavam cravados nela.

- Está me rejeitando?

- Sim.

Ao redor, todos tentavam escutar a conversa deles.

- Se ele tiver dizendo coisas obscenas, eu o mato. – MM estreitou o olhar.

- Não duvido. – disse Kiki, querendo ver o circo pegar fogo.

- Fique calado. – Amanda o beliscou.

- Ai.

Urin arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Está?

- Estou.

Seguiu alguns segundos de silencio. Trista não agüentou começando a rir.

- Sua cara foi ótima.

- Não brinque comigo. – disse sério.

- Foi você que começou. Vê se me interessaria por você. – era a vez dela brincar.

- Deveria experimentar primeiro. – aproximou do rosto dela.

Se não fosse por Ana, Urin levaria um "Atena Exclamation."

- Está querendo sabotar minha festa. – sorriu.

- Queria ver o circo pegar fogo.

- Você é mal. – riu.

- Um pouco. – sorriu, o que era raríssimo.

Aiolos fitou o discípulo, surpreso. Jamais vira-o sorrir daquele jeito.

- Só a Trista para conseguir uma proeza dessa. – disse. – ele não é disso.

- Por isso, acho que os dois deviam namorar. – completou Ana.

- Não me diga que eles... – Saga olhou a esposa imediatamente.

- Seria bom se sim.

- Só depois da minha morte. – Kanon cruzou os braços contrariado.

Outro que fazia interpretações erradas, era Miro. Se pudesse, lançaria o Antares nele. Estava prestes a interceder, quando viu os dois sorrindo e de quebra...

- Formam um casal tão lindo. – disse uma convidada a outra. – são perfeitos.

- Ate a idade combina, parece que ele tem 24. – comentou a segunda.

- Espero que eles dêem certo.

Miro abaixou o punho. Não tinha o direito de dizer nada. Trista tinha uma nova vida e, nessa vida, não tinha espaço para ele. Deixou o salão.

A musica terminou. Urin a conduziu ate Saga, que o olhava atravessado.

- Entregue.

- Obrigada.

Limitou a olhar saindo em seguida.

- Não gosto desse cara. – disse MM.

- Mas eu sim.

Saga olhou a filha. Parecia que aquela festa não acabava nunca.

**_Continua..._**


	3. Capitulo 2: Sentimentos que renascem

**Sentimentos que renascem**

Uma musica dançante começou a tocar. Alguns amigos de Trista a puxaram para o meio do salão e os dourados espalharam-se.

Urin voltava para sua mesa,mais algumas horas e iria embora.

- Dança muito bem, Urin. – Disse uma voz feminina.

Levantou o olhar e por pouco não corou. Era Marin.

- Obrigado, senhora Marin.

- Não me chame de senhora. – Sorriu.

- Desculpe.

- Você e Trista formam um bonito casal.

- Somos amigos. Se me der licença!?

- Claro.

Respirou aliviado enquanto se retirava. Se tinha uma presença que o atormentava, era a daquela mulher de cabelos ruivos. Não poderia ter esse tipo de sentimento, mas sentia uma forte atração pela ex Amazona de Águia.

Trista se "livrou" dos amigos, circulando pela festa. Estava feliz, pois todos pareciam se divertir, ou quase todos. Lembrou do olhar melancólico do ex Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

Olhou em todas as varandas, achando-o numa pequena, que dava para a parte de trás do templo. Ele estava sentado num banco. Aproximou-se, sentando ao lado dele.

- O que foi?

- Nada, coisa de velho. – Tentou sorrir.

- Estou preocupada com você.

- Não se preocupe, estou bem.

- Miro.

A fitou. Era raro ela chama-lo assim, até parecia nos velhos tempos. Resistiu, mas foi mais forte. Levou a mão até o rosto dela, passando a acariciá-lo. Trista sentia-se confusa, ele nunca a tocara daquele jeito, mas estava gostando. O fitou, nunca tinha se dado conta o quanto ele era bonito e, até, atraente. Miro levou a outra mão, envolvendo o rosto dela. Era perigoso, mas há anos queria fazer aquilo. Aproximou o rosto, um pouco mai,s fitando as esmeraldas que já foram suas no passado. Tinha que recuar, porque, se não, perderia o controle... Se aproximou, depositando um beijo na fronte dela. Trista sentiu o corpo queimar. Vibrou um pouco. Por que se sentia assim?

- Vá aproveitar sua festa! Daqui a pouco eu entro. – Sorriu.

Concordou, levantando. Vira Trista sumir pela porta.

- "Ainda vou fazer uma loucura."

Uma nova musica ia começar a tocar, para animação dos mais jovens, mas foi interrompida por Kiki, que subira no palco dos músicos e, agarrara o microfone, ouvindo certos protestos, daqueles que queriam musica, começou a falar:

- Calma! – Pediu, chamando atenção de todos.

Trista, que voltava para o salão, e os dourados, estranharam. Kiki já estava sem gravata, o que deixou Mu preocupado.

- Bem – Iniciou, fazendo os poucos exaltados se calarem – Em primeiro lugar: Parabéns Trista! – Disse provocando aplausos e o sorriso tímido da aniversariante – Espero que você continue assim: linda…

- E põe linda nisso!!! – Alguém gritou, fazendo Saga, Kanon e Mask olharem para todos os lados , procurando o responsável. Se descobrissem quem ele era, acabavam com ele sem dó.

- Sim, sim – Kiki não deu importância – Em segundo lugar, eu queria chamar aqui no palco uma pessoa, que eu amo de paixão – Os dourados ficaram atentos. MM olhou desconfiado para a filha, ao seu lado – Ela tem uma excelente voz e toca muito bem violão. Amanda, por favor – Fez, indicando, para a moça subir ao palco.

O publico começou a aplaudir e assobiar, deixando MM e Kanon com uma certa irritação. Afrodite sorria. Via, Kiki entregando seu presente nas mãos dela.

Estava graciosa. O que ela iria aprontar?

Um rapaz se aproximou, sorrindo para ela, colocando um microfone na sua frente. Amanda lhe sorriu, deixando o rapaz radiante.

Kiki tirou o casaco e abriu a camisa, fazendo as meninas assobiarem.

- LINDOOOOO!!!! – Ouviram, fazendo os Dourados gargalharem.

- Obrigada – Kiki falou convencido – Ficar perto de mulher bonita me da calor – Disse olhando Amanda, que riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

"Perto de mim, você vai gelar, moleque!" – MM pensou, fuzilando o rapaz com os olhos.

Kiki indicou o microfone para Amanda falar.

- Bem – Ela ia começar…

- GOSTOSA!!!

Agora já era de mais. Mascara procurava frenético quem era a criatura que ele iria mandar para o Meikai.

Amanda ficou rubra, mas mesmo sem graça, continuou.

- Há alguns anos eu e o Kiki, com a ajuda do tio Deba - apontou para o grande cavaleiro.

- Podem bater palmas, que ele merece! – Mal Kiki disse isso, novamente os aplausos.

Os dourados não sabiam o que era tudo aquilo, mas estavam adorando. Claro, tirando MM. Trista estava radiante. Sorria muito, o que estava deixando Saga e Ana nas nuvens.

- Nós traduzimos uma letra brasileira, para o grego, de forma a não perder o sentido. Trista gostou muito e, sempre pediu para que tocássemos. Não houve oportunidade, até hoje...

- Porque nós nos separamos – Kiki fez cara de choro, fazendo Amanda lhe olhar incrédula enquanto os restantes convidados "caíam na gargalhada".

A única coisa que MM pensava, era em como matar aquele ruivo metido.

- Brincadeira – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Então – Amanda continuou – Essa é para você – Ela completou, olhando a moça, que já contava com lagrimas nos olhos.

Amanda olhou para Kiki, que lhe fez um pequeno sinal.

O som do violão encheu o recinto, em uma melodia doce. As pessoas olhavam umas para as outras.

- Eu não sabia que ela tocava tão bem – Ana comentou.

- Ela não mostra nada para ninguém – Saga disse impressionado.

As pessoas se aproximaram mais, empurrando um pouco, os que já se encontravam na frente.

MM olhava a filha tocar aquele violão, impressionado. Estava orgulhoso, mas não ia mostrar. Não ia mostrar mesmo.

Lá atrás, Miro olhava o palco. Aquela dança com Trista, só piorara seu estado. Como queria estar com ela. Sua melancolia era tanta, que não reparara que Kamus estava de olho em seus movimentos.

**Amanda:** _Eu me lembro sempre onde quer que eu vá_

_Só um pensamento em qualquer lugar_

_Só penso em você, em querer te encontrar_

_Só penso em você, em querer te encontrar_

Kanon sorria.

- Nunca pensei que cantasse tão bem.

- Ela canta muito bem – Trista dizia, sem tirar os olhos da moça.

**Amanda:** _Lembro daquele beijo que você me deu_

_E que até hoje está gravado em mim_

_E quando a noite vem, fico louca pra dormir_

_Só pra ter você nos meus sonhos me falando coisas de amor_

_Sinto que me perco no tempo debaixo do meu cobertor_

Cada palavra daquela musica, atingia Miro, como flechas, que atravessavam seu peito, lhe fazendo sangrar.

Tudo hoje estava lhe fazendo sofrer. E agora, essa maldita musica.

Seu coração não iria aguentar. Sentiu os olhos se encherem de água.

Sim, ele também, lembrava do beijo que ela lhe dera. Estava gravado nele. Porque era só nos seus sonhos que ela lhe queria do mesmo jeito. Mas não precisava dormir, para sonhar com ela.

**Kiki** - _Eu faria tudo pra não te perder assim_

_Mas, o dia vem e deixo você ir_

_Eu faria tudo pra não te perder assim_

_Mas, o dia vem e deixo você ir_

Uma gritaria esterica começou, por parte das moças que viam Kiki fazer charme, quase não deixando Miro ouvir o que ruivo cantava.

Tinha um belo corpo e, agora com a camisa um tanto desabotoada, levava a meninada ao delírio. Olhar felino e gesto sexy, era a grande estrela. Ele sabia todas as manhas para deixar uma mulher louca, e Shura se orgulhava de seu aprendiz de Don Juan.

Mu olhava atónito, junto com restantes dourados. Nunca imaginaram que Kiki cantasse tão bem.

- Quem diria – Marin disse sorrindo.

Aioria não sabia o que falar. Todos não sabiam o que falar.

Miro não sabia se estava impressionado com o fato de Kiki cantar tão bem, ou daquela letra transparecer tudo o que sentia. Já não conseguia conter as lágrimas. Elas rolavam involuntariamente. Kamus estava tão chocado com a imagem do amigo, que não conseguia prestar atenção no resto.

Miro estava mesmo transtornado. Quinze anos, eram tempo de mais. Quinze anos de tortura e repressão de sentimento.

Se eles se lembrassem, estariam do seu lado. Trista lembraria que ele a amava e que faria de tudo, para lhe fazer feliz. Mas ela não lembrava. Ninguém lembrava. Apenas ele.

Esse era o castigo por amar a filha de seu amigo e companheiro de batalhas. Esse fora o castigo de Eros, por ter lhe feito frente.

Apesar de ter acabado por compreender que Trista o amava, o Deus do Amor acabou tendo a sua vingança. Ali estava ela, sem saber o porque ele sofria. Estava se divertindo, como as adolescentes da idade dela. E não estava mais ao alcance do seu coração. Isso lhe doía mais que tudo. Ela não estava mais ao seu alcance.

**Kiki **- _Lembro daquele beijo que você me deu_

_E que até hoje está gravado em mim_

_E quando a noite vem, fico louco pra dormir_

_Só pra ter você nos meus sonhos me falando coisas de amor_

_Sinto que me perco no tempo debaixo do meu cobertor_

Enquanto cantava, olhava para Amanda, recebendo em troca, um olhar de carinho e admiração. Esse olhar, era interpretado de outra forma pelos de mais.

- Eu acho que ficam tão lindos juntos – Ana disse sorrindo.

Trista voltou-se para mãe, concordando.

- Ele é pervertido de mais para ela – Saga disse sério.

- Eu mato ele, se ele se aproximar dela com malícia – Kanon falou convicto.

Trista olhou MM, que estava com olhar assassino para Kiki, que cada vez mais arrancava gritos das mulheres da platéia.

Deu um pequeno sorriso. Certas coisas não mudariam nunca. Voltou a atenção para a musica. Desde pequena a adorava tanto no português e, agora no grego. Ela lhe trazia uma sensação de saudosismo, que não sabia explicar o que era.

Aldebaran sorria. Não é que eles tinham conseguido mesmo. Nem lhe mostraram como tinha ficado, danados. Mas por quê?

"Porque", também era a pergunta que Kamus se fazia ao olhar o amigo. Estava determinado a ir lá perguntar. Não agüentava vê-lo sofrer. E parecia mesmo sério.

Discretamente, Kamus se colocou do lado do amigo. Este o olhou de soslaio.

- O que há? – Perguntou, colocando a mão no ombro do Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

Miro, tentava conter as lágrimas. O que ia dizer? Que amava Trista. Que a queria como mulher, pois já provara essa sensação a tempos atrás?! Kamus iria achar um absurdo.

- Miro?! – Kamus insistiu.

- Não é nada, Kamus – Conseguiu se controlar um pouco.

- Eu nuca te vi assim. E agora diz que não é nada!?

- Eu estou bem.

- Vai me dizer que está emocionado?

Boa! Kamus dera a resposta que precisava.

- Os anos passam rápido.

Kamus sorriu pensativo. E como passavam! Mas isso não era motivo para deixar o Cavaleiro de Ouro, mais orgulhoso da elite de Athena, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Fingiu compreende-lo, mas estava certo de que algo mais, estava acontecendo. Teria que ficar de olho. Sim, iria ficar de olho em Miro.

**Kiki e Amanda** - _Eu faria tudo pra não te perder assim_

_Mas, o dia vem e deixo você ir_

_Eu faria tudo pra não te perder assim_

_Mas, o dia vem e deixo você ir_

Trista já cantava junto, assim como os outros jovens e Aldebaran.

Afrodite, ria do amigo. Eterno adolescente.

**Kiki e Amanda** - _Deixo você ir, deixo você ir_

_Deixo você ir, deixo você ir_

O som do violão parou. Amanda dava leves pancadas nas cordas, fazendo um som baixo. As pessoas batiam palmas.

**Amanda **- _Eu faria tudo pra não te perder assim_

_Mas, o dia vem e deixo você ir_

_Eu faria tudo pra não te perder assim_

_Mas, o dia vem e deixo você ir_

Sorrindo, voltou a tocar o violão com mais calma.

**Kiki e Amanda** - _Eu faria tudo pra não te perder assim_

_Mas, o dia vem e deixo você ir_

_Eu faria tudo pra não te perder assim_

_Mas, o dia vem e deixo você ir_

Foi com grandes salva de palmas, que o publico mostrou que gostou do espectáculo.

Trista gritava e batia palmas. Foi uma grande surpresa.

- Parabéns!!! – Amanda disse no microfone, para Trista.

Mal a ruiva colocou o violão no lugar, Trista subira rapidamente no palco e, a abraçou, fazendo as palmas que estavam cessando, recomeçarem.

- Eu também quero – Kiki se aproximou, levando um caloroso abraço.

Os três agradeceram a todos e, foi com esse clima animado, que o baile chegara ao fim para os convidados de fora.

Aioria e Marin foram os primeiros a se aproximarem dos três jovens que conversavam animadamente.

- Kiki – Marin começou – Quem diria!?

O ruivo sorria.

- Você canta bem, rapaz – Aioria pôs a mão no ombro esquerdo do ruivo.

- Obrigada - Disse convencido.

- Você, também, foi maravilhosa, Amanda.

- Obrigada, Marin.

- Seu pai deve estar orgulhoso – Aioria, disse sorridente.

- Duvido – Amanda murmurou.

- Eu estou orgulhoso de você, minha estrela – Kanon se aproximou, abraçando Amanda, a fazendo sorrir.

Trista contemplava. Adorava o riso de Amanda, que nos tempos actuais não eram tão frequentes.

- Eu também estou orgulhoso – Afrodite se aproximou.

Amanda correu para abraçá-lo. Adorava Afrodite. Ele, além de Kanon, eram "seu pai". Aquele que ela queria que MM fosse.

- Você foi esplêndida – Acariciou o rosto dela.

- Tenho que dizer que foi ideia do Kiki – Amanda cedeu os créditos, fazendo o ruivo rir vitoriosa.

- Nem parece teu – Trista comentou, fazendo o Cavaleiro de Áries perder o sorriso.

- Engraçadinha!

- Além de bom Cavaleiro, é um bom cantor – Saga abraçou a filha por trás.

Kiki o olhou, com seu meio sorriso de concetimento.

- Para ser completo é só casar com a Amanda – Disse rindo, fazendo todos olharem para Amanda, sorrindo.

- Kiki!...

- Só por cima do meu cadáver – MM se colocou do lado de Kanon.

Amanda de imediato perdeu o sorriso. Com certeza ia ter que ouvir muito depois daquilo.

- Eu amei – Trista disse sorridente.

MM sorriu para a afilhada.

- Que bom.

Amanda respirou aliviada. Com sorte, ele não diria nada.

Seus olhos fixaram-se em Kiki, que olhava atravessado para MM. Sabia que o amigo estava ao seu lado para o que desse e viesse.

Mascara da Morte discutia com Saga os perigos que Urin representava para Trista, com reivindicações de Marin e Aioria, que tentavam defender o rapaz, que não estava presente. Kanon simplesmente colocava lenha na fogueira, enquanto Amanda, Kiki e Afrodite, riam da situação.

Apenas Trista, a única interessada, não ouvia nada do que era dito. Seus olhos se prenderam, no belo homem, sentado em uma mesa, do outro lado do salão.

Reparou bem nos olhos dele. Estavam vermelhos.

O que acontecera com Miro? Era o que ela se perguntara. Assustou-se à não chama-lo de "tio".

Miro, não olhava para o grupo, que estava, ainda, em cima do palco. Seu olhar se perdia, no centro da mesa. De repente levantou, saindo. Queria voltar no tempo, nem que fosse por minutos, apenas para beija-la e dizer que a amava. Pedir para ela não se esquecer.

Seu peito doía e, a cabeça latejava. Sentia como se tivesse areia nos olhos. Tudo o que queria era chegar em casa e apagar. Esquecer aquela dança…daquela musica…

O som de passos, lhe tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Está com um ar sério – A voz doce de Trista invadiu seus sentidos, embriagando sua alma.

"Agora não, por favor" – pedia. Não queria perguntas. Principalmente vindo dela.

- O que foi?

- Nada... - continuou com os olhos baixos.

- Te conheço o suficiente, para saber que não está bem. – delicadamente ergueu o rosto dele,fazendo-o encara-la. – e nao caiu cisco, nenhum, nos seus olhos.

- Não é nada...

- Os olhos não ficam assim por nada - Ela disse, ficando impaciente. Que teimoso que ele era.

- Tenho sono – Respondeu, tirando a mão dela de seu rosto, delicadamente.

Trista riu.

- Sono!? Miro, você passa noites acordado na farra e vai dizer que está com sono?!

- Estou ficando velho.

- Eu não acho! - Essa resposta fez o Cavaleiro lhe olhar frontalmente.

- Não? - Seus olhos brilhavam

- Não - Ela respondeu simplesmente - Apenas acho que você se esconde atrás da sua idade, para os outros. Mas na hora de conquistar uma mulher...

Miro baixou os olhos. Porque ela tinha que falar sobre isso?

- Tio Miro - Estava aí algo que lhe feria, para lhe deixar mais em baixo - Eu te amo!!! - Falou de repente

O coração do Cavaleiro bateu mais forte. Amava? Como Amava?!

- O que disse? – não acreditava.

- Que te amo. – o abraçou. – e quero vê-lo sorrir. Detesto ver um dos meus tios tristes, principalmente você.

Miro deu um meio sorriso, era lógico que ela o amava de um jeito fraternal e não de uma mulher para um homem. Estava na hora de se contentar só com isso.

- Também te amo. – a abraçou fortemente. – te amo muito minha pequena deusa.

Trista estranhou a forma dele se referir a ela, mas gostou de ouvir o "eu te amo", saber que era amada por ele era gratificante. Ela só não imaginava o que ele queria dizer com o "eu te amo."

Todos os convidados de fora, tinham ido embora, restando apenas os moradores das Doze Casas.

- Estou o pó. – Amanda tirava as sandálias. – e ir caminhando até câncer... – deu um suspiro desanimado.

- Eu te carrego se quiser!? – Kiki aproximava no intuito de fazê-lo quando...

- Se der um passo, Mu terá que arranjar um substituto. – MM o olhava de maneira mortal.

Kiki parou imediatamente.

- Pessoas, já que todos foram embora... – Ana sorriu de maneira enigmática. – está na hora de entregar o meu presente.

- E o que é? – indagou a filha.

- É um teste. – o ariano entrou na conversa. – tem treinado duro, as vezes matava- o, mas se esforçou.

Trista sorriu amarelo, matou algumas vezes o treino.

- E o que o teste tem haver com o presente da senhora?

- Tudo haver. – Ana levantou. – voce quase é uma amazona e para se tornar tal precisa realizar o teste final e conseguindo tem o direito de usar uma armadura.

- Armadura de quem? - indagou Deba tão confuso quanto os demais.

Ana ascendeu seu cosmo, diante de todos apareceu a urna da armadura de Niké.

- A minha. – sorriu.

Trista arregalou os olhos.

- Mas mamãe... é a sua armadura... é uma armadura de deusa... eu nunca poderia usa-la... não tenho cosmo para isso.

Mu deu um leve sorriso.

- Voce é forte, logo seu corpo e seu cosmo vão acostumar a ela. – disse a mãe.

- Mesmo assim.. eu não tenho gabarito para usa-la, é o mesmo que um aspirante colocar uma armadura de ouro.

- Não se substime, Trista. – disse o ariano de madeixas lilases. – é mais forte que pensa. Vamos fazer o teste, lá fora, se conseguir levar a armadura de Niké.

Todos seguiram para o pátio da estatua. Urin parou um pouco distante. Só tinha visto a armadura de Niké uma vez e ela era muito poderosa. Sabia que o cosmo da amiga não era tão fraco, mas a ponto de vesti-la?

- O que eu tenho que fazer? Vou lutar com o senhor?

- Não será preciso. É um teste simples. Lembra do seu aniversario de cinco anos?

- Mais ou menos...

- Do meu presente?

O rosto iluminou.

- Foi lindo, tio Mu, quero dizer, mestre.

- Para realizar aquilo, é preciso que se tenha o cosmo solidificado para que o golpe seja preciso. Altura correta, intensidade certa, pois qualquer erro, ele pode se voltar contra voce, ou ir para o espaço ou desviar e atingir alguém.

- Sim.

- Seu teste é repetir o meu ato.

- Simples. – Shura sentou no chão. – ela vai passar.

- Não é tão simples assim Shura. O menor erro pode ser fatal.

Ela engoliu a seco.

- Eu sou capaz?

- Sim e quero que use todo o seu cosmo.

- Não é uma boa idéia. – recuou um passo. – lembra da ultima vez?

- Por isso fizemos aqueles exercícios. Hoje é capaz de controlá-lo e quero que o use totalmente. Atena, está aqui qualquer coisa ela te para.

- Tem certeza? Da ultima vez quase...Para que isso?

- Para que todos saibam de um detalhe.

Ela e os outros não entenderam.

- Pode começar, Trista.

- Sim. – disse um pouco receosa, da ultima vez que usou seu cosmo na totalidade quase matou seu mestre. – esta bem.

Trista foi para o meio. Fechou os olhos começando a liberá-lo. O cosmo fluía timidamente e todos achavam que era o normal dela, mas... seu cosmo foi aumentando a intensidade, se expandindo rapidamente, o chão ao redor começou a ter pequenas rachaduras, uma luz dourada emanava dela, fazendo-os recuar.

- Trista...? – murmuram Saga e Ana surpresos pela filha ter tanto poder.

- Mu fez um ótimo trabalho. – disse Kamus.

- Eu apenas ajudei a liberar o cosmo.

- Está no limite. – disse Aioria.

- Nem na metade. – Mu não tirava os olhos dela.

- Co-mo?- exclamaram Kanon, Dite e Shion.

- Ainda tem mais?

Não respondeu. Trista continuava a liberar mais poder e parecia que não pararia. Seu cosmo atingiu rapidamente o sétimo sentido e superava levemente o de Shaka.

- Revolução estelar.

Trista lançou seu golpe para o alto, seguiu alguns segundos de silencio. Logo o céu começou a brilhar sendo cortado por varias estrelas. Ao contrario do golpe de Mu que permaneceu em torno de gêmeos e durou cerca de um minuto o de Trista durou três e cobriu toda a extensão das doze casas mais o templo de Atena.

- Parabéns Trista. – disse o ariano orgulhoso.

- Obrigada. – respirava um pouco ofegante, mas estava feliz.

- Como possuiu um cosmo assim? – indagou Aiolos surpreso. – é pouco maior do de Shaka!

Urin a olhava impressionado, não sabia que tinha tanto poder.

- Tio Mu me treinou bem. – sorriu.

- Eu só ajudei a despertar esse cosmo. Ainda não perceberam?

Ana olhou para a filha, o normal seria ela ter um cosmo do nível de Saga, até um pouco menos e não dessa magnitude. Ela só teria um cosmo assim se...

- Mu não me diga que... – fitou o ariano imediatamente.

- Não perdeu sua imortalidade como pensava. Continua deusa.

- O que?

- Mas como? Caos me disse que...

- Por algum motivo ele te enganou. Trista é portanto metade humana, metade deusa, por isso o cosmo.

- Está brincando, não é tio? – estava incrédula.

- Não Trista. Descobri isso naquela batalha que tivemos.

- Que batalha?

- Tivemos uma batalha treino e nesse episodio ela liberou sem querer seu cosmo, como fez agora. Quase me matou.

- Tio não fala isso. – os olhos encheram de água. – me sinto mal.

- Não teve culpa. – a abraçou.

- Quer dizer que eu... – Ana olhou para Saga, sendo imortal ela...

- Desconfiava. – disse o geminiano sério. – vi alguns treinos dela, sua força não era normal. Estou orgulhoso Trista, será uma grande amazona.

- Obrigada papai.

- Eu tenho uma amiga deusa. – brincou Amanda.

- Continuo a mesma. – disse Trista.

Miro a olhava sorrindo, se eles soubessem a verdade... Trista daquela época realmente era forte, mas devia se comparado a Trista que chegou ao santuário 12 anos atras. A Trista do passado superava em muito o poder de Shaka. Portanto essa tinha um nível inferior.

- "A situação também era outra, nesses momentos de paz, ela não precisa treinar muito, já a outra precisava ser forte para se manter viva, de toda forma ela é forte."

- Parabéns, filha. – Ana aproximou. – a armadura é sua.

- Obrigada, mamãe.

- Veste.

Trista olhou para a urna, esta emitiu uma luz vermelha abrindo em seguida. O corpo da jovem foi envolvido por uma armadura vermelha.

- Essa é a sensação de se vestir uma armadura? – sentia-se muito mais forte.

- Parabéns Trista, ficou bem em você. – disse Kiki aproximando.

- Obrigada.

- Parabéns, Trista. – Urin a cumprimentou. – a pirralha cresceu.

- Obrigada, Urin. – sorriu.

Aiolos olhava satisfeito.

- Mais uma geração de cavaleiros de Atena está nascendo. – disse exteriorizando o pensamento.

_**Continua...**_


	4. Chapter 3: Tensão

**Tensão**

_Estamos em Maio._

_É primavera, na Europa. Em todos os países do Velho Continente, pode-se ouvir o som dos pássaros que chegam nesta estação. Eles são os únicos que têm passagem livre, pelas barreiras que protegem o Santuário._

_Se não fossem eles, agora, este lugar estaria envolto no mais profundo silêncio._

_Está tudo calmo! Calmo de mais! Mas por quê?_

…

- Hora de acordar!!! – A porta foi aberta com violência.

A moça sobre a cama, não teve tempo de reação, pois logo sentiu um peso em cima de si.

- Ai ai, Trista!!! – Amanda empurrou a moça, irritada.

Trista não se importou. Achava piada. Achava ela ainda mais parecida com seu padrinho, quando ficava rabugenta. Ria, deixando a ruiva mais nervosa.

- Temos que ir! – Trista falou, se colocando de pé.

- Tenho sono – Amanda voltou a se aconchegar.

- Mas é o último dia de aulas…

- Para você – A ruiva virou de costas – Eu, ainda, tenho duas semanas cheias de exames.

A mais nova, se sentou na beira do colchão, desanimada. Cutucou Amanda, que se virou imediatamente.

- Você tem que vir comigo – Trista parecia preocupada.

- Mas, eu só entro daqui duas horas!

- Mas se você não for, meu pai vai me acompanhar até a porta do colégio.

Amanda tentou prender o riso, mas não conseguiu, fazendo Trista ficar mais chateada.

- Você já não está grandinha, para seu pai te levar?

- Depois que ele viu os rapazes da minha festa, diz que quer ver como eles se portam comigo no colégio – Fez uma careta, o que agravou a situação, pois Amanda riu mais.- Para de rir e, levanta! – Disse se erguendo.

Amanda suspirou, ainda rindo.

Calmamente se descobriu e, sentou.

- Só seu pai, mesmo – disse pensativa.

- O que há?

- Nada, é, só que…

- Ah, já está acordada!? – Uma senhora de cabelos brancos, presos em coque e corpulenta, entrou no quarto, com uma trouxa de roupa nas mãos – Tão cedo!? – Completou, colocando a trouxa em cima de uma cadeira, ao canto.

- Parece que vou ter que levar a criança aqui, para o colégio – Disse rindo, levando um pequeno tapa no ombro. Trista estava vermelha, quando viu a cara de espanto da senhora.

- Ah, Anastácia, você sabe como é meu pai.

- Exagerado! – Anastácia arregalou os olhos ao constatar, fazendo as duas moças rirem.

- Está só preocupado – Amanda levantou e abriu o armário que se encontrava do lado da porta do banheiro. A esquerda de quem entrasse no recinto.

- Não vai me bagunçar as roupas – A mulher alertou – Me deu um trabalhão arrumá-las.

Anastácia não via, mas Amanda fazia caretas, enquanto pegava a roupa. Não que não gostasse daquela mulher. Logo quando chegara, Athena mandara ela cuidar da menina, pois, Ana, já tinha Trista para cuidar. Anastácia, dava carinho, mas tinha outras coisas para fazer, dando para a criança italiana, apenas o básico de atenção. Amanda a considerava, mas as vezes Anastácia conseguia ser mais rabugenta que seu pai. Por isso os dois viviam em faísca um com o outro. Claro que Anastácia nunca faltara ao respeito com o Cavaleiro de Câncer. Mas era mais velha e, não gostava de injustiças, sobre tudo quando era com uma criança.

- Você deveria se aposentar, Anastácia – Amanda falou fechando o armário, quando já havia pego tudo que queria.

A senhora da porta fitou a menina.

- Acha que já não precisa de mim? – Pareceu sentida.

- Não é nada disso – Amanda se aproximou – Apenas acho que você já trabalha de mais.

- E atura o padrinho – Trista completou, fazendo Amanda rir.

A senhora, sempre de cara amarrada, sorriu.

- Nunca, que, eu ia deixar você sozinha nesta casa, com aquele homem.

Trista ficou seria.

- Aquele homem, é o pai dela, Anastácia.

- Aquele homem, não gosta dela…

- Parem! – Amanda pediu, chateada. Fazendo as duas se calarem. – Vá, Trista! Eu vou tomar banho e já vou. Você também, Anastácia.

A mulher obedeceu de imediato. Trista, no entanto, vacilou, diante da amiga, que estava de pé na porta.

- Desculpa!?

Amanda revirou os olhos. Não havia nada para ser desculpado.

- Ande! – Apontou para fora do quarto – Eu já vou ter com você.

A menina sorriu saindo.

- Trista! - A ruiva chamou, fazendo a moça olhar para trás – Anastácia fez um bolo gostoso – disse sorrindo – está na geladeira. – Dizendo isso, fechou a porta.

A jovem morena, parou na cozinha a procura de Anastásia.

- Já sei o que a Amanda te falou. – a senhora apareceu na porta. – o bolo.

- É...

- Sente-se vou te servir um pedaço.

- Obrigada.

A senhora retirou a bandeja da geladeira e cortando um belo pedaço entregou a garota.

- Parece delicioso. – a boca encheu de água.

- Modéstia parte... – sorriu. – Coma tudo.

Trista levou um generoso pedaço a boca.

- Que delicia!!!! Anastácia isto está muito bom!!!!

- Que bom que gostou.

- Mudando de assunto... – a fitou. – Por que não gosta do meu padrinho?

A mulher franziu o cenho. Queria falar o porquê, mas não sabia até onde ela conhecia o passado do canceriano.

- Eu sei que o passado dele não foi louvável, mas as pessoas mudam. – Disse, respondendo os pensamentos da senhora. – Meu padrinho não é mais aquele sanguinário, ele tem aquela cara emburrada, mas é um doce.

- É um doce com você. Já viu a maneira que ele trata a pobre da Amanda? Nem parece o pai dela.

Trista calou-se, não tinha o que responder. Já reparara que MM sempre a tratora de maneira diferente. Ficava incomodada, pois tinha receio de Amanda julgá-la mal.

- Viu? Nem tem resposta.

- Ganhou. – Levantou pegando o último pedaço de bolo. – Vou esperá-la na sala. Obrigada pelo bolo, estava uma delícia.

Não conseguiu desviar o pensamento do que a serva havia dito. Pensava em como Amanda devia se sentir cada vez que o pai lhe olhava, ou falava com ela…

Amanda suspirou, apoiando as costas na porta fechada. Queria que seu pai fosse como Saga. Queria que ele se preocupasse. Que perguntasse como estava nas aulas. Que se orgulhasse ouvindo ela tocar violão e, cantando. Mas era claro, que nunca obteria isso de Mascara da Morte.

Perguntou-se inúmeras vezes do porque de ser tratada com tanta distancia, por ele. A única resposta clara, era que ele a detestava, pois havia matado a mulher que ele amava.

Se ela não tivesse nascido, Anna ainda estaria viva. Talvez, ele e ela viveriam juntos e felizes como Ana e Saga. Mas ela veio para estragar tudo. Era culpa dela, ele não estar com Anna.

Mas uma vez suspirou. Caminhou até o banheiro e parou diante da pia, se mirando no espelho pendurado sobre esta.

- Mãe! – Disse olhando para seu reflexo, com um olhar vago – me sinto tão sozinha.

Sozinha era o termo certo. Apesar de ter Trista, Ana, e os outros Cavaleiros, não sentia ter uma família. Uma família de verdade, para lhe proteger e incentivar. Não tinha seu pai.

Essa família, pensava que nunca iria ter.

Proteção…queria proteção.

- Proteja-a!

Num rompante, Ana saltou na cama. Seu coração estava disparado. Galopava em seu peito. Ainda com sono, deitou calmamente, mas não conseguia dormir. Rolou cinco vezes na cama, até decidir se levantar.

Saga provavelmente estava treinando, por isso se sentiu fria. Seus pés estavam gelados.

Ao se descobrir, percebeu que não eram só os pés. Com o frio que estava ali, podia jurar que Kamus entrara na casa.

Rapidamente se vestiu e foi até o quarto da filha. Trista já não estava mais lá. Olhou para o relógio, no criado mudo de Trista. Sete horas, era o que o ponteiro marcava.

Aquele frio lhe acompanhava. Pensava, agora, que poderia estar ficando doente. Mas não sentia o corpo cansado. Apenas frio.

Caminhou até a sala, onde ouviu um barulho vindo da cozinha. Vozes abafadas, também vinham de lá.

Estranhou.

Saga não estava em casa e Kanon provavelmente estava com ele.

Se aproximou. Agora reconhecia as vozes. Sorriu.

Por isso estava frio.

- Bom dia – Disse da porta da cozinha.

- Bom dia – os dois homens responderam em coro.

- Te acordamos – Miro disse assustado.

- Não – disse sorrindo. Mas ainda estranhando – O que estão fazendo?

- Saga disse que podíamos pegar um tacho emprestado – Kamus disse sem graça – Se lhe acordamos, peço desculpas.

- Deixe disse, Kamus – Ana disse sorrindo. – Apenas faça a casa voltar a temperatura normal.

Kamus ficou surpreso, corando um pouco.

- A culpa é do Escorpião

- EI!!!

- Ele estava me irritando, com perguntas tolas.

- Só por que perguntei da noiva dele – Disse fazendo Kamus estreitar os olhos e Ana rir.

- Bem. É que está muito frio…

Kamus pareceu despertar. Aos poucos Ana foi se sentindo melhor.

- Obrigada – Disse sorrindo.

- Eu, é que peço desculpas.

- O que vão fazer com esse tacho? – Ana estranhava.

- Vou fazer uma comida de minha terra – O francês respondeu sério. O rosto de Ana se iluminou. – E, você está convidada, Ana – Kamus completou.

- Menos o Saga que é um chato – Miro, disse distraído, depois de um "Ah!", ao encontrar a panela.

- Miro – Kamus recriminou.

- Brincadeira – Disse com um sorriso – Chamem todos, que o nosso "Grand Chef" vai fazer o jantar.

Ana deu um pulinho

- Está certo então.

- Combinado – Os dois disseram juntos, prontos para sair.

A mulher viu as duas figuras saírem da casa, com um olhar distante. Algo não lhe agradava. Uma sensação estranha percorria seu corpo. Discretamente olhou em volta, desejando que Saga, Kanon ou a filha voltassem rapidamente.

Trista parou na porta da escola dando um grande sorriso: finalmente férias!!! Não que não gostasse da escola, mas nada melhor que ficar no santuário atazanando seus tios.

- Bom, chegamos. – disse Amanda ajeitando a bolsa. – depois da faculdade eu passo aqui.

- Sim.

- Coloque a boina.

- Isso é ridículo! – tirava o objeto da pasta.

- Vá reclamar com a sua madrinha. Ela que te pôs nesse colégio.

Atena era uma madrinha extremamente zelosa e queria que Trista tivesse a melhor educação, por isso a matriculou no Colégio Pathernon, um dos colégios mais antigos e tradicionais de Athenas. Somente a elite estudava ali. As normas eram rígidas e o uso do uniforme obrigatório. A garota usava um sapato preto sem salto, meias brancas ¾, saia pregueada xadrez preta e vermelha, blusa branca de manga curta, adornado por um pequena gravata do mesmo xadrez da blusa e uma boina também vermelha. Trista ate gostava de seu uniforme, mas odiava a boina.

- Detesto isso. – a colocou. – vou indo.

- Até mais tarde.

A garota entrava reclamando quando ouviu seu nome ser gritado.

- TRISTA!!!!!!!!!!!

- Misuzu.... – murmurou sem graça.

- Que bom que chegou! – a garota saltou em cima dela quase a derrubando.

- Estou feliz em te ver, também, Mizu. – Trista tentava se livrar dela. Misuzu, ou Mizu, era uma grande amiga de Trista desde a época do primário, época que as duas entraram no Pathernon. Misuzu era japonesa, mas mudara ainda pequena para a Grécia.

- Sua festa estava linda!

- Obrigada.

- Mizu! Trista! – mas três amigas acenaram.

- Bom dia Beatrice, Irina e Tasha. – cumprimentou a meia titã.

- Agora o grupo internacional está completo. – brincou Mizu.

Elas auto se intitularam grupo, pois cada uma era de uma nacionalidade diferente. Misuzu japonesa, Beatrice austríaca, Irina russa e Tasha marroquina. Trista entrara no grupo devido a ascendência brasileira.

- Por falar em completo... – Irina deu um largo sorriso. – seus tios... pensei que estivesse morrido e ido para o céu. Eles são gatos!

- Ao respeito.

- Gatos? – Beatrice protestou. – são deuses! Verdadeiros deuses gregos!

Trista rolou os olhos.

- Ninguém supera o loiro que vive de olhos fechados. – disse Mizu.

- Tio Shaka.

- Não, o de cabelos lilases é mais. – disse Beatrice.

- Tio Mu.

- Eu prefiro o de cabelo preto e olhos verdes. – disse Irina.

Trista pensou em que poderia ser...

- Tio Dohko.

- Não mais que o pai. – Tasha suspirou. – o que é aquele homem... aqueles olhos...

- O que?! – exclamou Trista. – está dando de cima do meu pai?!

- O que eu posso fazer se ele é lindo...

- Ele é casado e tem uma filha. Que no caso sou eu! Ao respeito.

Saiu pisando duro.

- Lindos... – suspiram as quatro.

Durante todo período da manha, "os tios" de Trista era o assunto principal. No intervalo do almoço, a garota conseguiu se esquivar das amigas, sentando sozinha, num pátio próximo.

- Que fome... – abriu sua vasilha de lanche. – mamãe caprichou. – sorriu.

- Oi Trista.

Ergueu o rosto, deparando com um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos e olhos da mesma cor.

- Oi Irian.

- Posso me sentar aqui?

- Claro. – arredou. – Como está indo no décimo ano?

- Relativamente bem. Tenho estudado muito. E você?

- Torcendo pelas férias.

Os dois riram.

- Ainda não te agradeci o convite. Sua festa estava ótima.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

- Trista...

- Sim?

- Aquele rapaz que dançou com você por ultimo, o do cabelo prata...

- Urin?

- Deve ser... ele... você... quero dizer vocês têm algo?

- Urin e eu? – olhou incrédula. – nós?

- É, vocês. São namorados?

- Claro que não! Urin é meu amigo. "Meu irmão mais velho." Não temos nada. Por quê?

- Por nada. – respondeu depressa. – por nada.

- Então está aqui.

- De novo não... – Trista escondeu o rosto atrás de Irian, deixando o um pouco rubro.

- Oi Irian. – as quatro faltaram fuzilar a amiga. Como ela se atrevia a por as mãos no "Irian", o garoto mais popular da escola.

- Não basta o de cabelos prata até o Irian quer só para você? – brincou Beatrice.

- Como? – se olharam ficando vermelhos.

- Urin não é meu namorado!

- Ele é muito menino. – disse Mizu. – gostamos de homens.

- Como meus tios... – suspirou desolada.

- Nós fomos injustas. – disse Irina. – não comentamos sobre os outros, principalmente o que dançou com você antes do Urin.

- Ele é gato! – exclamou Tasha. – muito lindo.

- Ele chama Miro. – disse Mizu. – que homem.

Trista ouvia tudo calada, não estava achando graça delas falarem de seus tios, ainda mais do Miro. Não entendia o porquê, mas não gostara nada, nada.

- Querem parar! Já entendi, eles são lindos, mas vou avisando eles não gostam de garotinhas, então, não tenham esperanças. O horário do almoço já acabou vou indo.

- Eu vou com você. – Irian adiantou seguindo-a.

Durante o restante das aulas, nenhuma fez um comentário sequer, e as quatro em ponto, Amanda a esperava na porta.

- Então? – Amanda perguntou quando a morena se aproximou – parece chateada. O que houve?

- Nada – Trista respondeu emburrada.

Amanda estranhou.

- Vai, me conta…

- TRISTAAAA – A morena suspirou desanimada. Mas que pragas!!!

Amanda voltou-se de imediato para ver quem era.

Sorriu. As quatro moças que se aproximaram sorriam para a moça descontente.

- Você esqueceu de prometer… – Tasha pediu.

- Eu não vou prometer nada – Trista disse emburrada.

- Prometer o que? – Amanda estava sem entender nada.

- Eu te conheço – Misuzu, disse se aproximando da ruiva – Você tocou na festa.

Amanda limitou-se a sorrir, enquanto Trista pensava que estava safa.

- Aquele ruivo é seu namorado? – Beatrice, foi direta.

- Beatrice!!! – Trista recriminou descontente, fazendo Amanda rir mais.

- Kiki?!

- Ele é uma brasa – Irina falou com olhos brilhantes.

Trista soltava faísca pelos olhos. Será que elas só penavam nisso?

- Não, ele não é meu namorado – Amanda respondeu divertida.

- Ainda bem…

- Me apresenta? – Irina se aproximou de Amanda com olhos pidões.

- Você é muito nova para ele.

- Não faz mal…

- CHEGA!!! – Trista não agüentava mais. Com força agarrou no braço de Amanda, que ria muito – Vamos!!! Não agüento mais – E dizendo isso arrastou a amiga para fora – Boas ferias!!! – Gritou de longe para as amigas que ficaram paradas no lugar com cara de tacho.

- Mas o que deu em você?

- Amanda, elas ficam falando dos nossos tios. – Disse chateada, sentando em um banco em uma pequena praça, que ficava no caminho para o Santuário.

- E…? – Amanda acompanhou a moça.

- Eu não gosto – mirou o chão.

- Deixa disso, Trista. Ciúmes, agora!?

- Não é ciúmes…

- Ah não?

- Elas falaram do meu pai.

Amanda se calou. Suspirou, ao pensar que ficaria chateada se falassem com segundas intenções de seu pai, também.

Mal ela poderia imaginar, que o maior ciúme de Trista, não era por Saga.

Como ela poderia imaginar, se nem Trista compreendia, que Miro é que fazia a diferença.

As pessoas na praça, caminhavam lentamente, assim, como o tempo.

Amanda e Trista não trocavam palavras. Contemplavam o cenário colorido pelas flores pequenas que se espalhavam na relva e nas árvores.

- Acho melhor irmos andando – Amanda acordou Trista, que lhe fitou.

- Acha que eles ainda estão treinando?

- Não sei. Mas é caso de vermos.

Trista concordou. O trajeto não era longo, mas caminhavam em passos lentos. Como se não tivessem horas para chegar. Na verdade não tinham mesmo. Trista estava de ferias e era sexta-feira. Amanda só voltaria para a faculdade, segunda, para fazer exame.

De qualquer forma, só começaria a estudar no sábado.

Queria fazer algo diferente hoje. Talvez sair.

Chegar em casa e ficar vendo televisão não era sua tarefa preferida, ainda mais com Mascara da Morte reclamando de tudo. Isso quando não brigava com Anastácia e uma gritaria começava, fazendo Ana e Saga virem ver o que estava acontecendo. Como se não soubessem!

Trista queria iniciar suas ferias em grande, mas também não sabia como fazer. Não que ficar em casa com a mãe, o pai e o tio fosse mal. Apenas queria iniciar seu descanso em grande estilo. Ou pelo menos com o pé direito.

Chegaram ao Santuário, mas não avistara ninguém das doze casas. Gentis, cumprimentavam cada soldado e cavaleiros que passavam por elas.

- Olha quem são elas.

Viraram de imediato para ver quem havia se pronunciado. Três moças de mascara, lhes fitavam. Não conseguiam ver suas caras de deboche.

- Como vai Amanda? – Aquela que a ruiva identificou como Arna, aspirante de amazona ao título e armadura de águia, se aproximou.

- Tudo bem – Amanda disse fria.

- Como está seu pai? – Lídia perguntou diretamente, fazendo Amanda estreitar os olhos.

- Está ótimo…

- Mande cumprimentos meus.

As três riram.

Amanda e Trista fecharam a cara.

- Passar bem – foi a resposta da filha do Cavaleiro de Câncer.

Como odiava aquela fulaninha. Seu pai não costumava dar corda, para esse tipo de amazona, ao menos que fosse para "tirar uma" de vez em quando. Mas elas se achavam no direito de fazer esse tipo de coisa.

- Ela precisa de uma madrasta de pulso – Lídia disse para as outras que riram – Como eu – completou, vendo as duas moças se afastarem.

Amanda caminhava de pressa, deixando Trista um pouco para trás.

- Amanda, espera!

- Desculpa – a outra abrandou o passo – Mas fiquei irritada.

- Está vendo. Eu fiquei assim quando falaram do meu pai.

Amanda sorriu. De fato era, incomodo tal atitude por parte dessas meninas. Não conseguia imaginar seu pai com uma dessas moças. Sabia que isso acontecia, mas preferia fechar os olhos.

Já estavam na porta do coliseu, quando viram as três moças entrarem apressadas pela outra porta.

Calmamente entraram, vendo algo alucinante:

Se tinha hora em que qualquer homem poderia ver todas as mulheres do santuário reunidas num só lugar era quando ocorria o treino dos cavaleiros de ouro. Os melhores lugares eram disputados a tapa e muitas chegavam cedo. Mas também contemplar treze deuses usando apenas calças e tórax nus era um espetáculo a parte. Amazonas, serviçais, mulheres da vila todas mutuavam uma em cimas das outras para ver. No principio, logo que foram ressuscitados por Atena, alguns se sentiam incomodados, mas com o passar dos anos nem prestavam atenção na platéia. Claro que alguns adoravam, Kanon e Dohko eram um deles que faziam questão de provocar, treinando perto delas e lançando alguns olhares.

- O nosso publico é fiel. – brincou Aldebaran. – acho que todas estão aqui.

- Como sabe? – indagou Shura tentando ver se Shina não estava no meio.

- Só a Trista tem quinze anos, essa cena é anterior a ela.

- Não reclamem do nosso publico. – Kanon lançava alguns beijos, o que fez metade do publico desmaiar. – que culpa temos de sermos irresistíveis?

- Somos iguais a vinho, quanto mais velho melhor. – Dohko sorriu.

- Seu convencimento me assusta. – brincou Aioria. – quanto mais velho mais safado.

- Chega de conversas. – disse o mestre. – vamos treinar. – abaixou o rosto. Nem tinha coragem de olhar, depois que se tornou mestre os olhares maliciosos ficaram piores.

Iniciaram o treino. Trista e Amanda deram a volta para ficarem atrás do público feminino. Ficando, logo atrás daquelas que mais comentavam.

- Como eles são lindos.... – murmurou uma.

- E com o passar do tempo parecem que ficam mais. – disse outra.

- Eu não me conformo o Saga ter casado. – disse uma mais velha, que aparentava ter uns quarenta anos. – ele tinha que ter sido meu!

- Ate hoje, Lola? – brincou Arna. – pensei que tivesse esquecido, faz tantos anos...

- Como esquecer que aquela estrangeira roubou meu homem. – cerrou os dentes.

- Cuidado hein? A estrangeira é uma deusa. – disse Eda.

- Isso pouco me importa. Roubou o meu Saga!

Trista que se aproximava, parou, ao ouvir o nome do pai.

- Seu Saga?

- Sim! Ele era meu e estava apaixonado por mim, até ela aparecer.

- Ela fez uma coisa boa. – disse Lídia olhando o cavaleiro. – aquela marca de asas aladas o deixou mais lindo. É uma bela coleirinha. – sorriu.

- Miserável daquela zinha. Como eu a odeio.

Trista cerrou o pulso, Amanda a olhava apreensiva. Trista quando cerrava o pulso...

- Lola! – exclamou Eda. – é a deusa Niké, protetora assim como Atena.

- Não estamos em guerra. É uma mera peça ilustrativa. Completamente desnecessária.

- Concordo. – disse Lídia. – fica se fingindo de boazinha, mas aposto que tem um caso com o meu Mask. São próximos ate demais. Fazendo seu Saga de corno.

Amanda queria pular no pescoço dela, mas estava mais preocupada com Trista.

- Vou tirá-la do meu caminho, aquela put...

Os olhos de Lola foram vendados. A mulher sorriu achando se tratar de alguma amiga, mas as que estavam ao lado dela e inclusive outras que ouviam a conversam gelaram ao ver quem era.

- Vou descobrir quem é.

- Vou dar uma dica. – disse Trista no ouvido dela. Sua voz saiu gélida assustando Amanda. – alguns deuses são benevolentes e perdoam as bobagens ditas pelos humanos, mas isso não ocorre com muita freqüência quando se trata de titãs. Niké é uma exceção, mas a filha dela não é.

Lola sentiu o chão desaparecer. Aos poucos Trista retirou as mãos passando a ficar na frente dela. Amanda já preparava para segura-la.

- Escute. – segurou o queixo dela com força, os olhos ganharam uma leve coloração avermelhada. – meça suas palavras ao falar do meu pai, da minha mãe e do meu padrinho. – olhou para Lídia.

Lola a olhava fixamente, estava tão assustada que não conseguia esboçar reação quanto mais ao ver os olhos vermelhos dela. Na arena os dourados pararam de treinar ao sentir o cosmo de Trista de leve. Saga virou imediatamente, vendo a filha. Deu um passo um pouco temeroso. O cosmo dela estava levemente alterado e essa alteração ele sabia de cor. Infelizmente Trista herdara certa característica, não de maneira tão forte como a dele, mas potencialmente perigosa principalmente se aliasse ao seu lado titã.

- "Trista."

- Abra a boca novamente e verá como é a ira de uma titã. – sorriu de maneira enigmática.

- Está me ameaçando?

- Estou. E cumpro. – a soltou. – o mesmo vale para você. – olhou para Lídia.

Amanda assistia tudo calada, ficou preocupada ao ver os olhos da amiga ligeiramente vermelhos, já a vira assim algumas vezes e quando perguntava a Ana ela desconversava.

- Trista! – chamou o pai.

Os olhos dela voltaram ao normal, ela virou-se acenando alegremente.

- Já vou! – descia as escadas animada. – anda Amanda. – chamou a amiga.

Ela concordou começando a descer.

- Amanda! – Lídia chamou, fazendo Amanda virar de imediato. – Eu não estava brincando.

A ruiva limitou-se a estreitar os olhos.

- Problema seu – foi a resposta de Amanda, voltando a descer as escadas.

Trista ainda virou para Lola, seu olhar era frio.

- Avisada. – disse continuando seu trajeto.

As presentes respiraram aliviada ao vê-la perto do pai.

- Pensei que ela fosse te matar. – disse Arna. – cuidado com o que fala.

- Eu não tenho medo dela.

- Pois deveria. – disse Eda. – se ela contar para Atena você está ferrada, se ela cumprir o que fala, vai conhecer Hades. Sem dó nem piedade. Não acha Lídia?

Ela não respondeu, nem conseguia, quando viu o olhar dela sentiu medo, igual na vez que fez a brincadeira do copo.

Aquele frio voltou com força e sentiu os pelos do braço arrepiarem.

- Oi, papai. – a garota aproximou.

- Oi. – pos a mão no ombro dela. – Trista. – a olhou.

- Desculpe. – conhecia bem o olhar do pai. – ela provocou.

- Não ligue para isso.

- Sim.

- Oi Amanda.

- Oi tio.

Miro de longe observava a morena, ela estava linda naquele uniforme que reaçalva seu corpo. Lembrou-se de quando a teve para si.

- "Como eu te desejo."

Silenciou-se, não poderia ter esse tipo de pensamento ainda mais ali onde Mu e Shaka poderiam ler sua mente.

- Sua mãe está te esperando.

- Ela chegou do trabalho?

- Já. Amanda leva ela?! – Saga mirou a ruiva que olhava para a arquibancada. Pareceu não lhe ouvir – Amanda?

Não percebeu, fazendo o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos estranhar.

- Amanda! – Trista segurou no braço da amiga, fazendo está acordar – Meu pai está falando com você.

- Desculpa – Disse passando a mão pelo cabelo.

Voltou a olhar para trás, fazendo uma expressão de estranheza, que foi notada por aqueles que estavam próximos.

- O que foi? – A morena acompanhou o olhar da amiga.

- Nada.

- Você está bem? – Kanon se aproximou, colocando a mão no ombro da moça.

Amanda voltou-se dando um sorriso sem graça.

- Claro.

- Tem certeza? – Saga, pareceu preocupado.

Amanda confirmou.

- Ok! Você leva Trista até a Casa de Gêmeos.

- Pai!!! Eu não sou criança…

- Não discuta! – Disse sério.

- Sim. Claro que levo.

As duas saíram. Ainda, Amanda olhou para a arquibancada duas vezes. Trista percebeu, mas resolveu não comentar.

Saga olhava a filha distanciar, isso era um problema.

- Não se preocupe Saga.- Kanon tocou no ombro dele dizendo baixo. – ela não será como você.

- Tomara. Tomara.

As duas caminhavam apreçadas.

- Anda, Amanda!

- Ei!, vocês duas!!! – Ouviram a voz de Kiki chamando – Onde vocês se meteram?

- Estávamos aproveitando o começo das ferias – Trista disse animada.

- Das suas no caso – Amanda corrigiu um pouco desanimada.

- Andem – Kiki fez um gesto rápido – Vamos jantar na casa do Kamus.

- Do tio Kamus!? – Trista estranhou.

Kamus era um homem frio. Não gostava de partilhar seu espaço com ninguém. Tanto Trista como Amanda, não lembravam da última vez que permaneceram por algum tempo na Casa de Aquário.

- Kamus vai dar um jantar – O ruivo disse animado.

- Que estranho – Amanda fez – É alguma data especial?

- Não sei.

- Então vamos – A mais nova se animou. Isso era inédito. Tudo que precisava para começar suas ferias em grande.

- Primeiro vou em casa tomar banho – Amanda disse decidida. – depois subo para ver se ele precisa de ajuda.

- Posso ir com você? – Kiki pediu, causando estranheza para as duas.

- Até em casa?

- Não. Tomar banho com você – Disse com um sorriso.

- PERVERTIDO!!! – As duas gritaram juntas.

Sabia que era brincadeira. Com um pequeno tapa na cabeça do ruivo, começaram a caminhar em direção aos templos que antecediam o salão do Grande Mestre.

Conversavam alto e riam, enchendo o caminho de boa energia.

_O som dos pássaros e o ruído dos jovens, trazem alegria para um local de guerra. Dando esperança. Dando conforto. Fazendo com que todos se sintam em paz._

_Quando a voz deles se calam, faz doer a alma. Faz o medo tomar conta do local._

_Você consegue ver ou sentir, Ana?_

_**Continua...**_


	5. Chapter 4: Solidão

_**Solidão.**_

_Pensava que este sentimento só aconteci,a quando se estava em um local sem ninguém._

_Sem ninguém para falar. Sem ninguém para desabafar. Para contar seus tormentos._

_Mas me enganei._

_Esse sentimento pode acontecer mesmo quando se está em um local repleto de pessoas._

…

Risadas gostosas, podiam ser ouvidas dos três que subiam as escadarias, alegremente. Depois de deixar Trista em casa, Amanda e Kiki seguiram para Câncer.

A aquariana entrou chamando pela mãe, mas não obteve resposta.

- Já deve ter ido...

Rapidamente tomou um banho e subiu. Passou direto por Câncer, pois sabia que Amanda demorava no banho e não estava com paciência em esperá-la. Foi subindo para as demais casas, encontrando-as vazias.

- Pelo jeito, serei a primeira a chegar.

Durante o trajeto, começou a imaginar as varias coisas que faria nas ferias, tinha muitas idéias e, queria por todas em pratica. Subia distraída, passando pela escadaria que levava Libra a Escorpião. Subitamente lembrou dos comentários maldosos de suas amigas, em relação a seus tios.

- Um bando de pervertidas. – Disse. Tinha o habito de falar sozinha, ato que Saga abominava. – falaram do meu pai. – já estava na porta da oitava casa. – que vontade de socá-las!

Trista deu um soco no ar, porem não foi o ar que ela acertou e, sim, o peito de alguém.

- Que violência!

- O que... – ergueu os olhos. – tio...

- Quem você quer matar? – Miro a olhou sorrindo.

- Desculpe... é que... é que... te machuquei?

- Não. – brincou com os cabelos dela. – está indo para Aquário?

- Sim... cadê os outros?

- Estão vindo. Vamos, no caminho me explica direitinho.

Concordou, seguindo com ele.

- E então... continua com a mania de seu pai, de falar sozinha?

- É o habito.

- E quem queria socar? Espero que não seja eu.

- É que... na escola, as meninas ficaram falando do meu pai e de vocês.

- Falando o que?

- Ah... que são lindos, que era para apresentar, que são verdadeiros deuses gregos…

Miro começou a rir.

- Qual a graça, tio Miro?

- Desculpe. E isso a chateou?

- Claro, falaram que meu pai é gostoso!

- Elas não têm bom gosto.

- Tio!

- Brincadeira. Sei que é chato, mas não ligue. Alias não fique com ciúme.

- Falaram do padrinho...

- Ficou com ciúmes... falaram de mim também?

- Sim.

- E ficou com ciúmes? – ele parou.

- Fiquei... – abaixou o rosto, Miro deu um leve sorriso, aquilo era um sinal? – afinal é meu tio, qualquer sobrinha ficaria.

- Ah sim... – o sorriso desapareceu.

- Não quero falar delas! – exclamou. – estou de ferias e, é isso que importa!

Sem que Miro esperasse a garota passou o braço pelo braço dele, agarrando-o. O Escorpião a fitava atordoado. Fazia o maximo possível para não ficar tão próxima a ela e, no entanto, agora, centímetros separava seu rosto do dela.

- Vai me levar para passear nas ferias? – O olhou sorrindo.

Aquilo era torturante, tê-la tão perto e não poder beijá-la, não poder tocá-la...

- Vou... – Respondeu por responder.

- Que bom! Agora vamos que, tio Kamus não gosta de atrasos.

As estrelas, pareciam quererem mostrar, todo seu potencial, para aquele casal, sentado na escadaria, à entrada da Casa de Câncer.

A moça, de cabelos molhados, deitou no colo do rapaz ruivo, se esticando no degrau. Juntos, fitavam aquele céu esplêndido.

- Ali está a minha constelação – Kiki apontou para um aglomerado de estrelas – Áries – Murmurou.

Amanda percorria o céu com os olhos.

- Onde está a minha?

- Ainda não encontrou?

- Não – Disse um tanto envergonhada.

- Está ali – O ruivo apontou para um outro conjunto de estrelas, do outro lado. Amanda Sorriu – Capricorniana – Ele voltou a olhá-la, acariciando os longos cabelos dela.

- Ele já foi?

- Saiu, um pouco antes de você sair do banho.

- Foi simpático?

- Ele nunca é simpático.

Amanda deu uma risada gostosa. Tão espontânea, que fez Kiki estranhar.

- Quando você chegou, pensei que ele mudaria – O ruivo comentou, pensativo, não notando que a moça perdia o sorriso.

O olhar de Amanda se perdeu em um ponto, entre duas estrelas.

- Ele nunca vai ficar melhor. Principalmente por minha causa.

- Não diga isso…

- Não é só ele – Amanda começou. O rapaz lhe fitou – Minha avó também me detestava. – Continuou seria, com o olhar distante.

Kiki resolveu não falar nada. Iria apenas ouvir o que ela tinha para dizer. Ela nunca se abria. Nunca contava de seus medos e angústias. Talvez agora ela falasse.

Viu ela sorrir.

- Ela detestava quando eu entrava no quarto da minha mãe.

Afinal ela falava da avó por parte de mãe.

- Apenas quem me tratava bem, era minha tia Chiara.

- Irmã da sua mãe?

- Do meu pai.

- Com quem você morava antes de vir para cá?

- Com…

- Afinal, vocês estão aí – Uma voz, vinda de cima das escadas, chamou a atenção de ambos.

- Shaka!

Levantaram rapidamente.

- Estão todos perguntando por vocês.

- Eu vim tomar banho…

- Perdemos a hora…nós já vamos.

- Amanda, Trista pediu para você levar o violão.

A ruiva revirou os olhos, fazendo Kiki rir.

- Vou buscar – Disse correndo para dentro da Casa.

- O que estava acontecendo? – O loiro perguntou de repente.

Kiki estranhou.

- Nada.

- Kiki – Shaka começou dando um passo em frente. Apesar de seus olhos estarem fechados, o rapaz podia ver, que o mais velho, estava falando muito sério – Te conheço de longa data, para além de saber que mesmo Amanda sendo sua amiga…

- Melhor amiga.

- Consigo ver seus desejos menos nobres por ela – Completou sem dar importância a interrupção.

Kiki se surpreendera. Suspirou pensativo: Não tinha sentimentos, para alem de amizade por Amanda. Vira aquela menina crescer e, se tornar a mulher que é atualmente. Mas seus instintos de homem, por vezes, falavam mais alto, chamando sua atenção para certas partes do corpo da moça. Isso o perturbava. Fazia determinadas brincadeiras com ela, com vista a tirar a atenção desse fato, que lhe desagradava, mas que não conseguia controlar. Começava a achar que estava ficando pior que Miro, quando este, tinha a sua idade.

Viu Shaka passar na sua frente, com a atenção voltada para a porta da Casa de Câncer.

- Se fizer algo de errado com essa moça, irei tratar que você perca seus sentidos.

Kiki engoliu a seco.

Shaka riu internamente.

- Isso se Mascara da Morte não te mandar para o Meikai primeiro. – Completou, fazendo o rapaz recuar.

Calado, mirou a porta da casa, onde a figura de Amanda apareceu, trazendo o violão. Usava uma calça jeans desbotada, uma sandália de salto e uma blusa leve, de manga larga, que parecia também desbotada.

- Pronto. Vamos!?

Shaka sorriu.

- Vamos.

A energia daquela noite era boa. Uma agitação agradável, tomava conta do lugar.

No interior da Décima Primeira Casa, as pessoas se espalhavam entre a sala de estar, sala de jantar e cozinha. Os dos dois primeiros cômodos, conversavam alto, tentando se fazer ouvia, enquanto na cozinha, Afrodite, Kamus, Marie, um mulher de belo corpo e voz melodiosa e, Ana, preparavam o famoso jantar.

- Então!?! – Ouviram a voz estridente de Aldebaran, vinda da sala – Esse jantar sai ou não sai?!

- Sai, seu apressado. – Ana apareceu na sala. – Paciência é uma grande virtude.

- Diz isso para meu estomago.

- Enquanto o jantar não sai, que tal uma partida de truco? – Shura mostrava um baralho.

- Oba! – Trista comemorou. – Eu quero jogar.

- De jeito nenhum! – Disseram Saga e Aioria.

- Por que...? – Fez bico.

- Isso não é jogo para meninas. – o geminiano cruzou os braços contrariado. – Aioria concorda comigo.

- Não nesse sentindo. Ela não pode jogar, porque se não, vai ganhar tudo. Não vale.

- Aioria! – Saga deu um pedala nele.

- Eu faço dupla com você. – Sorriu tentando convencê-lo, o que não foi nada difícil. – Nós contra o meu padrinho. – Sorriu provocando.

- Fechado.

- Não empolguem. – MM pegou o baralho. – Não vão ganhar de mim.

- É o que veremos. – O leão sentou ao lado da sobrinha.

A partida iniciou e em pouco tempo Trista e Aioria ganharam.

- Truco! – Gritou a garota.

- Caspita!!! – MM jogou as cartas sobre a mesa.

- É Bruno, a aprendiz superou o mestre. – Ana brincou.

- Superou, porque eu deixei. – Fechou a cara emburrado.

- Admita que eu sou melhor. – Trista sorriu. – E isso graças ao excelente mestre que tive.

- Sei não... – deu um meio sorriso.

- Claro que foi. – A aquariana levantou e, sentando ao lado dele, o abraçou. – é um grande jogador. – Brincou com os cabelos dele.

Saga queria matar o canceriano. Detestava quando a filha tinha esses "acessos" de ternura pelo padrinho. Ficava com muito ciúme. Apesar de ficar intrigado. Com a filha o canceriano se desmanchava e até sorria, mas quando era com Amanda, pareciam dois estranhos. Simplesmente não entendia.

Outro que se mordia de ciúmes era Miro, vê-la agarrada ao canceriano não era uma cena muito agradável de se ver.

Ana os olhava sorrindo, como gostava de ver os dois juntos.

- Está dizendo isso atoa... – Disse fingindo estar sério.

- Sabe que não, "padinho". – Deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

As cartas que estavam sobre a mesa voaram, mas não havia brisa. Ana sentiu um arrepio. Sentia um frio mórbido. Não era só Miro que sentia ciúmes....

- O jantar está pronto. – Disse querendo se livrar da péssima sensação que sentia.

- Cheguamos! – Amanda, Kiki e Shaka apareceram na porta.

- Era hora. – Trista soltou do padrinho. – E ainda bem que trouxe o violão.

- Você me intimou.

MM que sorria, fechou a cara e, ficou ainda mais carrancudo. Para piorar, Amanda estava ao lado do ariano ruivo.

- Já era hora. – Disse seco.

- Me atrasei, pai...

- Pode começar a tocar a minha música. – Pediu Trista, notando a mudança no ar.

- De novo?

- É, de novo!

Miro, estremeceu. De novo não!

Se naquela vez acabou em lagrimas e Kamus o encheu de perguntas, imagine agora na frente de todos!? Na frente dela!? Tinha que sair dali de qualquer maneira. Não suportaria ouvir aquela musica novamente.

- Eu vou ao banheiro. – Levantou as pressas. – Vai começando, Amanda. – Saiu às pressas.

Ninguém entendeu, mas como estavam ávidos para ouvir a voz da capricorniana, não ligaram. Com exceção de Kamus e sua companheira, que acharam a atitude intrigante.

- Miro está estranho – Marie comentou baixo.

- hmmm – Kamus não sabia o que falar.

Trancou-se no banheiro. Só sairia de lá, depois que a bendita musica acabasse. Será que sofreria desse jeito para sempre? Toda vez seria isso? Não estava mais agüentando essa situação, a qualquer hora faria uma besteira.

- Eu não agüento. – Lavou o rosto. – Esse Santuário está pequeno demais para nós dois.

Na sala, Trista ainda tentava convencer Amanda, que estava resistente em tocar a mesma música. Kiki, também, não parecia com muita vontade.

- Outro dia, Trista – O ruivo pediu.

- Porque fazer amanhã ,o que pode fazer hoje – A menina respondeu com olhar pidão.

- Eu não estava pensando em fazer nem amanhã… - Amanda responde entre dentes, para Kiki, que riu.

- Vai Amanda!!! Por favor!!!

- Vá, Amanda, não custa nada – Saga pediu, chamando atenção da ruiva.

Amanda relutou um pouco. Mas era Saga que pedia. Ele nunca tinha feito isso.

- Tudo bem. Mas só uma vez.

- Eba!!! – Trista comemorou.

- Toca, essa música, agora – Afrodite começou, trazendo os últimos pratos para a mesa – E depois do jantar ,toca outra.

- Como, qual? – Aioros ficou intrigado.

Afrodite deu um sorriso em direção a moça com o violão.

- Ouvi dizer que você acabou aquela música.

Amanda se surpreendera, ficando corada.

- Que musica? – Kiki se virou para amiga.

- Amanda compôs uma música – Ana se meteu.

- E não me disse nada!? – Kiki e Trista se indignaram.

- É que…

- Então está acordado – Mascara da Morte disse surpreendendo a todos – Toque logo a música da Trista e, vamos comer que estou com fome – Disse sem olhar a filha.

Sem discordar, Amanda sentou no sofá tirando o violão da capa. Trista comemorou, sentando do lado da amiga. Kiki, foi para a cozinha, pois já estava cansado de ouvir a mesma canção. Os outros se acomodaram.

O violão emitia aquele som doce de sempre. A voz suave de Amanda começou a cantar, deixando os olhos de Trista brilhantes, enquanto os olhos de Miro, no banheiro, começavam a ficar perdidos em algum lugar de sua memória.

Não poderia continuar assim. Talvez Trista tivesse razão. Deveria arranjar uma namorada, e se deixar esquecer daquela que já não poderia alcançar.

Mascara da Morte, observava tudo da mesa. Olhava Trista contente, enquanto Amanda prestava atenção em algo no corredor que dava para os quartos. Reparou que Urin, fitava sua filha, sem se quer piscar.

Sentiu raiva, pensando que aquele rapaz, solitário no canto, perto da porta da cozinha, poderia estar interessado nela. Mas enganava-se. Urin, percebia os sentimentos de Amanda. Por vezes gostaria de abraçá-la e protegê-la de Mascara da Morte. De suas grosserias. Ali estava ela, se fazendo de forte, quando todos percebiam que ela se feria, cada vez que o pai lhe dirigia a palavra.

Kanon, até então calado, decidiu ir ver porque Miro demorava tanto no banheiro.

Bateu na porta três vezes, ouvindo o outro reclamar por de trás da porta.

- Então, Miro!? – Começou com uma pancada forte na porta – Morreu aí dentro?

- Eu já vou…

Kanon estranhou.

- Você está passando mal?

Miro, fez uma careta.

- Estou bem, eu já vou…

- Então anda rápido, que já vamos jantar. Amanda já terminou a musica…

Miro, ergueu o olhar para o espelho sobre a pia, aliviado.

- Ainda bem – Murmurou.

Abriu a porta, dando de cara com o geminiano.

- Pensei que estivesse morto, aí dentro.

- Não amola! – disse passando por ele.

- Uuu nervosinho...

Miro voltou para sala, já sentando a mesa e num lugar bem estratégico: longe de Trista e de Kamus.

O jantar seguiu como os outros: discussões, bate bocas, muitas risadas, o mesmo clima dos anos anteriores. Os únicos a ficavam em silencio, eram Urin e Miro.

- Miro! – Ana o chamou.

- Sim?

- Algum problema? Está meio calado.

- Não é nada. – sorriu.

- Já disse para arrumar uma namorada. – disse Trista, servindo-se um pouco mais.

- Eu também acho. – Dohko se pronunciou. – Já que não sai mais com a gente, está na hora de arrumar alguém, mas não seja como Aldebaran e Kamus.

- Eu? – Berraram os dois ao mesmo tempo. Marie, ao lado do aquariano, ficou corada.

- Sim, vocês. Ficam enrolando as coitadas. Você tem que dar um jeito nele, Marie!

A mulher limitou-se a olhar o prato sorrindo, sem graça.

- Meta-se na sua vida – Kamus disse frio.

- Eu não estou enrolando ninguém. – Deba se defendeu. – só ainda não estou preparado.

- Com mais de quarenta e, não está preparado... – Dite ironizou. – imagine quando estiver, vai está babando e surdo.

A gargalhada foi geral. Ate Urin, que não era de sorrir, deu um de leve.

- Então tio Miro, não faça como o tio Deba que enrola a coitada da Clarice.

- Eu não a enrolo...

- Sim... pode deixar...- Sorriu, mas sem encará-la.

- Está comida está ótima! – exclamou Aioria. – muito boa.

- Está mesmo. – concordou Shura.

Logo a conversa foi desviada, para o alivio do Escorpião. A situação estava ficando insustentável e, com Trista e ele de férias, como as aulas na escola de Miro haviam acabado, a veria todos os dias. Estava pensando seriamente em aceitar o convite de um amigo, de trabalho para um seminário sobre educação. Seria o mês todo e num lugar distante.

MM comia silenciosamente. Seu olhar era para Amanda e para Urin. A filha conversava com Kiki, o pisciano e o sagitariano a olhavam de vez em quando, deixando-o irritado. Não entendiam o porquê de tanto incomodo, afinal, a filha não era nada para ele, mas aquela situação o deixava nervoso.

- Já estou satisfeito. – Empurrou o prato. – Já vou indo.

- Mas já? – Ana protestou. – Nem comeu a sobremesa.

- Obrigado, fica para outra hora.

- Padrinho, a Amanda vai cantar. Não quer esperar?

Silencio, com todos os olhares para ele. Amanda, porem, fitava o prato na sua frente.

- Não, estou com sono. Boa noite. – Virou-se.

- Vai perder. – Disse Urin, continuando sua refeição. – Ela tem uma voz única.

- Não tenho interesse. – O olhou ferino.

Amanda afundou na cadeira, sentiu os olhos marejarem. Urin a fitou. Sua vontade, era de quebrar a cara do canceriano.

- Isso prova o quanto gosta de apreciar as coisas belas. – Disse, num tom debochado.

- Escute aqui garoto... – Estreitou o olhar. – cuidado com o que fala.

- É uma ameaça? – Sorriu cinicamente.

- Ora...

- Calma... – Aldebaran levantou

- Vou com você ate a porta.

Ana levantou rapidamente e, praticamente, arrastou o canceriano para fora.

- Não preciso de babá. – Disse se soltando.

- Pois tem hora que precisa, sim!

- Vai defendê-lo?

- Vou defendê-la.

A olhou sem entender.

- Pare de tratar a Amanda como se ela fosse ninguém. Ela é sua filha. FILHA. Não é possível que consiga viver nessa situação. Já se passaram tantos anos. Ela não é mais uma garotinha. Está machucando ela.

- Já acabou? – A olhou com desdém.

- Você é um cabeça dura!

- Lembra daquele dia que levou comida para mim?

- Lembro.

- Então escuta. – ele segurou o braço dela com força, de olhar severo e cruel. – É apenas a mãe da minha afilhada e, nada mais. Não se meta na minha vida, ou não respondo por mim. – A soltou. – boa noite.

Ana o olhava chocada. Nesses anos todos, ele nunca fora agressivo com ela, no entanto...

- O que está havendo...? – sentiu um calafrio.

- Bom, já que todos já comeram, vamos a musica. – Disse Afrodite, querendo mudar o clima.

Depois dessa pequena discussão, Amanda perdera completamente a vontade de cantar. Toda às vezes aquilo acontecia, sempre o pai lhe dirigia palavras ásperas. Estava cansada.

- Vamos, Amanda, cante.

Ergueu o olhar, Urin a fitava.

- Por favor.

- Sim. – Sorriu animando. – irei. Mas antes, vou tirar esta mesa – Completou, levantando e, recolhendo tudo.

Afrodite, compreendeu que o que ela precisava, era de um tempo para se recompor.

- Eu ajudo – Disse antes que alguém pudesse contestar.

- Então eu tiro e vocês lavam – Ana disse, entrando na sala.

Concordaram e, assim foi feito.

Na cozinha, Amanda lavava a louça, enquanto Afrodite secava.

A água que escorria de um prato, molhava a manga de ruiva, que, incomodada, levantou-a.

Afrodite mirou o movimento da menina, estreitando os olhos. Amanda percebendo o olhar do tio, baixou a manga, rapidamente.

Sem paciência, o Cavaleiro de Peixes colocou o pano sobre o balcão, do lado da pia e, se aproximou.

- Me mostre seu braço – Disse de forma decidida.

- Para que? – Amanda recuou um passo.

- Faça o que estou pedindo, Amanda.

A ruiva suspirou. Tinha cometido um engano e agora teria de mostrar. Com vergonha, levantou a manga, sentido seu braço ser agarrado por Afrodite.

Ele suspirou, desolado.

- Venha – Disse baixando novamente a manga e, arrastando a moça para fora da cozinha, antes que esta tivesse tempo para falar algo.

A animação continuava. Shura vira os dois que estavam na cozinha ,entrarem apressados no recinto.

- Amanda – O capricorniano chamou, levando a atenção de Kamus e Miro, na direção deles – Você não vai mostrar a sua canção?

Amanda abriu a boca para falar, mas Afrodite atropelou:

- Depois – Disse arrastando a moça para dentro do corredor.

Os três se entreolharam de forma estranha.

- Eu vou ver – Kamus se levantou da cadeira, indo para o corredor. Ouvia a voz abafada de Afrodite. Era clara a irritação do homem. Resolveu não entrar, apenas ficar na porta, que se encontrava entreaberta. Os dois, no quarto, não perceberam que estavam sendo vigiados, continuando com o que estavam a fazer.

Sentada na cama de Kamus, Amanda, ouvia Afrodite, que estava do seu lado, examinando seu braço ,falar de forma agressiva.

- Isso tem que parar, Amanda! Você não vai conseguir nada com isso.

Amanda nada dizia. Apenas permanecia de cabeça baixa.

- Espere aqui – Disse levantando – Onde será que ele guarda…? – Murmurou abrindo o armário.

- Procurando o que, Afrodite?! – Kamus abrira a porta de repente, surpreendendo os dois.

Amanda ainda tentou esconder os cortes que tinha no braço, mas não conseguiu.

- Você se machucou? – Kamus se aproximou dela.

- Não é nada. Foi na cozinha…

- Não, foi não – Afrodite cortou, surpreendendo Amanda – Eu te dei oportunidade para acabar com isso – disse se voltando para a moça, que agora estava irritada.

Kamus notou.

- O que você está falando, Afrodite?

- Ela é que fez isso.

Kamus, surpreso, olhou a ruiva, que estava corada. Não demorou para compreender o que tinha acontecido.

- Desde quando, faz isso? – Perguntou sério, ainda segurando o braço de Amanda

- Não sei – Não era por falta de vontade de responder. Apenas não se lembrava mais como tudo começou.

A princípio, foi para chamar a atenção do pai. Depois foi para se penalizar pelo o que fez com a mãe. E a partir daí, não conseguiu mais parar.

- Nós soubemos quando ela tinha 12 anos. – Afrodite se aproximou, parando de pé, diante dos dois.

- Nós?

- Eu e Ana.

Kamus voltou a olhar a menina.

- Você tem que parar com isso, Amanda – Disse erguendo o rosto da ruiva, para que essa o mirasse – A caixa que procura está no banheiro – Disse para Afrodite, sem olhá-lo.

O Cavaleiro de Peixes foi de imediato para o local indicado, deixando Kamus e Amanda sozinhos.

- Pensa que conseguirá algo com isso? – Indagou de repente. Amanda não respondia. Além da vergonha, não sabia mesmo o que responder. – Ele não vai mudar por causa disso – Completou, surpreendendo Amanda.

Kamus viu os olhos da jovem se encherem de lágrimas. Ficou com pena, mas não demonstrou. O que Amanda via nos olhos daquele homem, era indiferença.

- Não é isso que vai fazer Mascara da Morte mudar com você…

- Ela sabe disso – Afrodite entrou novamente no quarto.

Colocou a caixa branca, ornada com uma cruz vermelha, em cima da cama e a abriu. Pegou de dentro desta um pacote de algodão e arrancou um pedaço. De um frasco branco, escrito "álcool", derramou no pedaço de algodão, um liquido.

Com cuidado, pegou no braço da moça e raspou de leve o algodão molhado. Amanda fez uma careta.

- Pois é – Afrodite disse – Pensa nisso, quando tiver tentada a fazer mais uma destas.

Amanda suspirou.

- Kamus!? – Miro, entrou de repente, parando na porta surpreso. – Onde você se machucou, Amanda? – Indagou se aproximando.

Amanda ficou branca. Será que mais uma pessoa iria saber de seu segredo?

- Ela se machucou na cozinha – Kamus respondeu rapidamente, espantando Amanda. Afrodite, continuava a desinfetar a ferida, sem olhar para o recém-chegado.

- Mas como…?

- Vinha me pedir algo? – Kamus interrompeu, se colocando de pé.

- Sim – O Escorpião respondeu sem tirar os olhos do que Afrodite fazia. Perguntava-se como ela poderia ter feito aqueles cortes nos braços. – Ana, pediu aquela toalha que te emprestou…

- Venha comigo – O aquariano disse saindo para o corredor.

Miro vacilou.

- Estão te esperando na sala, Amanda – Disse da porta, saindo em seguida.

- É melhor irmos – Afrodite disse, levantando e, guardando os pertences na pequena caixa – Se não vão desconfiar.

Amanda assentiu, saindo rapidamente.

Afrodite suspirou. Como odiava vê-la daquela forma.

No corredor, Kamus abria uma gaveta de uma cômoda, enquanto Miro, fitava Amanda passar e entrar para a sala.

- Ela é estranha – Murmurou.

- Que? – Kamus se voltou.

- Ela – Miro, apontou para a porta da sala, vazia – Amanda. É estranha.

- Só está sofrendo – Kamus disse voltando a sua procura na gaveta.

- Quem não sofreria, sendo filha do Mask . - Comentou, sem tirar os olhos da porta – Sabe Kamus…!?

- Achei! – Aquário, tirou uma toalha branca de renda da gaveta – O que?

- Você já ouviu falar da mãe dela?

Kamus estranhou. Nunca tinha pensado nisso. Lembrava quando a menina tinha chegado, mas não lembrava de Mascara da Morte comentar qualquer coisa sobre a mãe de Amanda.

- Não – Respondeu acompanhando o olhar do amigo.

- O que será que aconteceu?

- Seja lá o que for – Afrodite apareceu no corredor. Kamus pareceu acordar – Não é da nossa conta.

- É verdade – Kamus se recobrou – Vamos – Disse seco – Quero ouvir a música da Amanda.

Miro decidiu não dizer nada. Mas este era um assunto que lhe rondava a cabeça, cada vez que via Mascara da Morte e a filha. Mal ele sabia, que muitas vezes, todos os cavaleiro se perguntavam a mesma coisa.

Quando chegaram à sala, viram Amanda já com o violão na mão e Trista sentada ao lado. Os dourados se espalharam, sentados entre sofá, poltronas, cadeiras e almofadas no chão.

Estavam descontraídos. Logo Miro, Kamus e Afrodite se acomodaram.

- Então vamos lá – Shura que estava no chão, em cima de uma grande almofada, animou.

Amanda se posicionou, um tanto tímida.

Deu uma nota e parou pensativa.

- Uma noite – Disse. Os de mais lhe escutavam – Sonhei com minha mãe. Eu não lhe via o rosto, mas ouvia-a...

Voltou a mexer nas cordas do violão. Desta vez não parava, fazendo soar notas diferentes em harmonia.

**Oh my mama told me**

Oh minha mãe me disse

**'cause she say she learned the hard way**

Porque ela disse que ela aprendeu do jeito duro

**Say she wanna spare the children**

Disse que ela quer poupar os filhos

**She say don't give or sell your soul away**

Ela disse: não dê e não venda sua alma

**'cause all that you have is your soul**

Porque tudo o que você tem é sua alma

Aldebaran era só sorriso, a menina era talentosa e sua voz lindíssima assim como a letra. Parecia que ela tinha sido feita para ele " porque tudo o que você tem é sua alma" era assim mesmo que sentia. Desde que abandonara o Brasil em prol da sua missão tinha abandonado sua vida, seu futuro, seus desejos. Não poderia pensar mais nele e sim na humanidade, cavaleiros não possuíam vida própria eram exclusivamente de Atena.

As suas almas eram da Deusa da Justiça. Dele e de todos os Cavaleiros. Seu olhar encontrou o dono da casa. Mal ele sabia que aquele homem também tinha algo em pensamento.

Kamus prestava muita atenção na letra da musica. Teria ela escutado isso mesmo da mãe, naquele sonho? Ou seria apenas o desejo dela de vê-la, nem que fosse apenas em sonho.

Fechou os olhos, embriagado pela voz de Amanda, mas seu pensamento voou para mais longe. Para um canto escondido de sua mente, onde nem ele entrava com facilidade. Pensou em sua namorada. Começou a se questionar o porquê de ainda não a tê-la pedido em casamento. A final, anos de convivência com ela, fizeram ter sentimentos sólidos, quase palpáveis ao seu ver. Mas percebia que não queria se comprometer, com medo de um dia perde-la. Pois era isso que acontecia, quando o inevitável da vida chegava. Sofreria, como sofrera um dia, que lhe parecia muito remoto.

**I was a pretty young girl once**

Eu já fui uma bonita jovem uma vez

**I had dreams I had high hopes**

Eu tive sonhos eu tive altas esperanças

**I married a man he stole my heart away**

Eu me casei com um homem, ele levou meu coração embora

**He gave his love but what a high price I paid**

Ele me deu seu amor mas que preço alto eu paguei

**And all that you have is your soul**

E tudo o que você tem é sua alma

Remotos, como o tempo que Escorpião soube o que era amor pela primeira vez.

Miro prestava atenção na letra, ela tinha um pouco a ver com ele, principalmente essa parte que Amanda cantava com vontade. Teve esperanças de que Trista voltasse para ele, porem pagou um alto preço pelo amor dela... passou quinze anos de sua vida numa paixão platônica, uma paixão que nunca poderia ser contada, que deveria morrer junto com ele. Sentia que a cada dia que tinha que sufocar seus sentimentos parte de seu ser morria. Tinha que reagir antes que fosse tarde demais.

Tarde para pedir desculpas. Tarde para se redimir de uma suposta besteira.

Teria que reagir para continuar ali perto dos que amava. Perto dela, nem que fosse apenas como tio. E se perdoar por sentir esse sentimento por ela. Uma coisa que considerava tão abominável com Saga, tanto com o que Shura havia cometido com Aioros.

Olhou o Espanhol que permanecia sério, olhando a moça com o violão. Ele tinha se perdoado? Teria ele conseguido apaziguar a única coisa que era realmente sua?

Tanto tempo havia se passado, mas Shura, em seu intimo, guardado lá no fundo, pensava no sofrimento que sempre causara ao irmão mais novo de Aioros. Pensava, que um dia quase matara Athena. Sentia medo que tempos como aquele que vivia agora acabassem, para que as sombras cobrissem os olhos de seus amigos. Que a vida de Athena fosse ameaçada. Olhava para aquelas duas meninas sentadas no sofá, que traziam alegria ali para o Santuário, fossem de alguma forma ameaçadas. Temia por elas. Por eles. Por Shina. Não conseguia explicar para os outros, o porquê não assumia o compromisso com a Amazona. Sentia paixão por ela. Estava bem com ela. Mas não sabia se a amava. Ele era de todas e Shina não entenderia. Sentia-se só às vezes, mas logo arrumava companhia por uma noite. E durante poucas horas, ficava bem.

Se magoasse Shina, se magoaria. Então era melhor assim.

Ficar calado. Como sempre fazia quando se perguntava se Aioros e Aioria lhe perdoaram de verdade, depois de todo esse tempo.

**Don't be tempted by the shiny apple**

Não seja tentado pela maçã reluzente

**Don't you eat of a bitter fruit**

Não coma da fruta amarga

**Hunger only for a taste of justice**

Tenha fome somente pelo gosto da justiça

**Hunger only for a world of truth**

Tenha fome somente pelo mundo da verdade

**'cause all that you have is your soul**

Porque tudo o que você tem é sua alma

Aioros se lembrava cada detalhe da conversa e do confronto com o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio. Porque passara por tudo isso e, fora para o Hades tão cedo, perdera cada passo de vitória do irmão e, isso, o deixava desgostoso. Temia que a história se repetisse. Temia não ver o filho de Aioria crescer. Ver a felicidade do irmão novamente.

Tinha pânico em pensar que Saga poderia ainda ter a outra face, ou que por algum motivo, Kanon despertasse para o lado errado novamente e estragasse a sua felicidade.

Olhou o gêmeo de Saga de canto de olho.

Kanon ouvia atentamente. Tinha sido o causador de tudo e, quantas vidas tinham sido destruídas por causa de sua ambição. Apesar de não demonstrar, temia que seu lado sombrio surgisse e tramasse algo contra o irmão e os outros. Tinha medo principalmente pela sobrinha. Adorava-a como se fosse sua própria filha e se algo lhe acontecesse ficaria louco. Teria que ser forte o suficiente para não ser tentado a comer a "maça reluzente"

**Why was I such a young fool**

Porque eu era uma jovem tão boba

**Thought I'd make history**

Pensei que eu poderia fazer história

**Making baby was the best I could do**

Fazendo bebê foi o melhor que eu pude fazer

**Thought I'd made something that could be mine forever**

Pensei que eu teria feito algo que poderia ser meu para sempre

**Found out the hard way one can't possess another**

Descobri de um jeito duro que ninguém pode possuir outra pessoa

**And all that you have is your soul**

E tudo o que você tem é sua alma

Afrodite, se isolara em uma cadeira na ponta da mesa de jantar. Refletia sobre a pergunta que Miro fizera no corredor. O que será que teria acontecido com Mask e a mãe de Amanda, para fazê-lo odiar tanto a filha? Amanda estava sempre sozinha. Mas na verdade ele também estava. Entre suas rosas e o desejo de defender Athena, seu destino fora sempre à solidão. Carregava no peito o desgosto dos espinhos de suas rosas e, mantinha distância de todos, por saber que nada lhe contentava. Queria sempre mais. Sendo exigente. Tinha mudado muito desde a guerra contra Hades. Era de longe o que já fora um dia, mas sua insatisfação permanecia, escondida na penumbra de sua alma.

Tolerava e gostava de muitos ali, mas não lhe chegava. Exigia de si mesmo e dos outros. Seus olhos claros, pararam de se voltar para o passado e, percorreu a sala encontrando a figura, daquele que parecia gostar da solidão.

Urin estava concentrado no violão negro, adornado de uma pintura, bela, de uma rosa. Seus ouvidos se abriam para cada palavra da canção. Tudo o que possuíam de verdade era suas almas. Então nenhuma pessoa pode possuir outra. Neste caso, porque da paixão? Porque do amor e da sensação de posse? Porque de querer possuir uma alma que não seja a sua? Queria Marin. Mas tinha um medo terrível que todos descobrissem. Aioria possuía a alma de Marin. Então o que Amanda cantava era mentira?

Não. Sem perceber, sorriu. Cada um possuía a sua alma e a entregava para quem quisesse. Marin a entregou para Aioria e, era feliz. Não estragaria essa felicidade. Pois na verdade, não sabia se queria a alma dela ou apenas o corpo.

Então preferia ficar sozinho. Sim. Ele e sua própria alma. Não a entregando para ninguém.

**Don't be tempted by the shiny apple**

Não seja tentado pela maçã reluzente

**Don't you eat of a bitter fruit**

Não coma da fruta amarga

**Hunger only for a taste of justice**

Tenha fome somente pelo gosto da justiça

**Hunger only for a world of truth**

Tenha fome somente pelo mundo da verdade

**'cause all that you have is your soul**

Porque tudo o que você tem é sua alma

Saga prestava atenção no dedilhar dos dedos de Amanda no violão, ela tinha talento e a canção era lindíssima. Ficava intrigado, de como uma jovem como ela era filha daquele homem. Às vezes não gostava da aproximação da filha com ela, mas com o tempo percebeu que a filha do canceriano era solitária e que os raros momentos que sorria era ao lado de Trista. Não poderia ir contra essa amizade, ainda mais por que não tinha o direito de julgar ninguém. Ele que cometera tantos crimes no passado era a ultima pessoa que poderia atirar pedra em alguém. Fitou a filha e a esposa, tinha alcançado uma felicidade que jamais sonhara para si e tinha que desejar o mesmo para Amanda. Mas tinha medo que aquele tempo voltasse, que a ambição dominasse seu coração e fizer coisas horríveis a elas.

Assim como fizera com os companheiros. Lembrava de quando dominou Aioria e o colocou contra os Cavaleiros de bronze. Fez questão de lhe fazer a vida negra. Agora se sentia feliz ao vê-lo do lado da mulher pronto para receber um filho.

Aioria pensava em sua vida ao som da melodia. Desde pequeno seu único pensamento era ser um cavaleiro e dessa forma limpar a imagem do irmão no santuário. Hoje tudo estava resolvido e com esses momentos de paz tinha a mulher amada ao lado. Sim, amava Marin, mas no fundo da alma tinha medo. A vida de um cavaleiro era inconstante e mesmo ela não sendo mais uma amazona, se uma guerra surgisse.... ele não poderia lhe pedir que não lutasse, pois conhecia o gênio da esposa e seria o mesmo que ofende-la, mas as coisas estavam diferentes. Não era apenas ele e ela, agora tinham um filho. Uma nova vida para ser preservada.

Queria muito que sua família fosse como a de Saga e Ana. Que fosse feliz como eles.

Olhou para Ana, que olhava para a filha e para o esposo. Quando morava no Olimpo era feliz ao lado da mãe e dos avós, mas nada se comparava ao que sentia agora. Tinha os seres que mais amava ao seu lado. Não se arrependia em nada em ter vindo para a Terra ter uma vida mortal. Uma vida repleta de felicidades. Fitou Amanda, gostava muito dela e faria o que fosse preciso para que ela pudesse ser feliz, mesmo com o pai dela. Lutaria pela felicidade dos dois.

**I thought, thought that I could find a way**

Eu pensei, pensei que poderia achar um jeito

**To beat the system**

Para vencer o sistema

**To make a deal and have no debts to pay**

Para fazer um acordo e não ter dívidas para pagar

**I'd take it all take it all I'd run away**

Eu pegaria tudo isso pegaria tudo isso e fugiria

**Me for myself first class and first rate**

Por mim mesma primeira classe e primeiro ritmo

**But all that you have is your soul**

Mas tudo o que você tem é sua alma

Dohko contemplava a melodia, o som suave o fazia meditar, já passara por duas guerras sangrentas e tudo que restara era sua alma. A vida de dedicação a Atena era dura e tortuosa. A abdicação tinha que ser total, praticamente suas vontades eram anuladas em nome de um bem maior. Não se arrependia por ter escolhido esse caminho, mas queria ter tido a oportunidade de ter uma vida normal.

Assim como tem atualmente. Seus olhos se perdiam… na qual lembrava de sua juventude.

Recobrará a sua alma e dera almas jovens a Athena. Mas apesar da duvida se isso era o certo, sentia orgulho. E era esse sentimento que os Dourados deveriam ter.

Mu e Shaka ouviam a musica prestando atenção na letra, realmente Amanda era talentosa e a canção era belíssima e profunda. Ao som da melodia pensavam em suas vidas que sempre fora dedicada a Atena. Quase não se lembravam da própria família, perdida desde a tenra idade. Como dizia a letra tudo que tinham eram apenas sua alma tantas vezes ameaçada ao longo dos anos. Era um alto preço a se pagar, mas, que pensando bem, valera a pena. Hoje estavam mais tranqüilos gozando de uma relativa paz e o desejo de dever cumprido. Olhando para a nova geração, Kiki, Trista, Amanda e Urin tinham a certeza que o futuro seria sereno. Era assim que esperavam.

Apesar dos olhos de Kiki se fixarem em Amanda, não a via. Lembrava de quando conquistou a armadura de Áries. Do orgulho que sentiu por ser um Cavaleiro de Ouro, e de sua missão de proteger Athena. Mas só agora percebia o que isso implicava. Implicava uma devoção sem limites, a proteção do Santuário. Renunciando a vida pessoal, que os outros Cavaleiros, foram conquistando com o passar dos anos. Tinha 29 anos e estava longe dessa meta. Pois a juventude deveria ser gasta em treinos, para possíveis batalhas. Por vezes, à noite, sozinho ou não, pensava que poderia fugir. Renunciar ao cargo que lutara tanto para ter. Ai, pensava de novo. Pensava em seu mestre Mu e, a vontade diminuía. Será que um dia conseguiria seguir o caminho dos Cavaleiros de Ouro? Será que conseguiria ter uma vida pessoal. Ter algo ou alguém por quem viver, que não fosse apenas Athena?

Ter a sua alma de volta. Pois como Amanda cantava, tudo que ele tinha era sua alma. Sua vida.

**Here I am waiting for a better day**

Aqui eu estou esperando por um dia melhor

**A second chance**

Uma segunda chance

**A little luck to come my way**

Um pouco de sorte vir para meu caminho

**A hope to dream a hope that I can sleep again**

Uma esperança para sonhar uma esperança que eu possa dormir novamente

**And wake in the world with a clear conscience and clean hands**

E acordar no mundo com consciência clara e as mãos limpas

**'cause all that you have is your soul**

Porque de tudo o que você tem é sua alma

Do lado de fora da Casa de Aquário, Mascara da Morte, ocultava seu cosmo. Sentado e apoiado em um pilar, de olhos fechados, escutava atentamente a letra daquela musica, cantada por uma voz doce, que durante muitos anos lhe incomodou, mas que aos poucos foi fazendo parte de sua vida.

Pensava em cada coisa, que Anna deveria ter passado quando foi embora. Era claro que sua mãe não deixaria barato para ela, ainda mais quando descobriu que estava grávida. Imaginava, que Anna morrera, lhe odiando. Um frio lhe correu a espinha ao se questionar, se ela estivesse viva, como seria o confronto dos dois.

Esse era um de seus maiores pânicos. Bater de frente com aquela menina que lhe roubara a alma, deixando um vazio no lugar. Pensar que todos naquele Santuário pudessem descobrir a verdade sobre Amanda. Que Amanda soubesse o que aconteceu. De que havia sido covarde, deixando Anna sozinha naquela casa.

Serrou os punhos, pensando em se levantar, mas suas pernas não obedeciam. Estava com frio, e as mão tremiam.

Foi com muito esforço que se levantou e começou a caminhar rumo à Casa de Câncer, sem ouvir a nota final do violão.

**All that you have is your soul**

Tudo o que você tem é sua alma

Demorou pouco tempo para que o som na sala, voltasse. Como que acordados de uma anestesia, se levantaram, batendo palmas.

Amanda ficara vermelha.

- Que lindo – Trista disse abraçando à amiga que ficou ainda mais sem graça.

- Você tem um talento espantoso – Shura se levantou, se aproximando e dando um beijo na testa da menina.

- Obrigada – murmurou.

- Você deveria investir nisso – Dohko recomendou.

- Porque você não vem tocar no meu restaurante? – Aldebaran animou.

- Ótima idéia.

- É Amanda – Trista se empolgou.

- Não sei – A moça respondeu ficando vermelha.

- Bem – Ana disse levantando – Enquanto você pensa, vou buscar a sobremesa.

- Eba – Kanon, enquanto todos se dirigiam para a mesa.

Kanon, Aldebaran e Afrodite tentavam convencer Amanda do convite do Cavaleiro de Touro enquanto todos falavam animados em grupos diferentes, quando Ana entrou com uma bandeja enorme, repleta de brigadeiros feito por ela.

- Deveria fazer isso todo o dia. – Disse Aiolos. – Isso é muito bom.

- Fico lembrando dos aniversários da Trista e da Amanda quando eram crianças. – Disse Dohko pegando mais dois. – Era a melhor parte.

- Então ia à minha festa só por causa dos brigadeiros. – Amanda fechou a cara.

- Claro que não. Admito que ia por causa dos brigadeiros, mas também por você.

- Vou fingir que acredito. – Sorriu.

Miro tinha saudades desse tempo. Trista não passava de uma criança e o sentimento por ela era apenas de tio para sobrinha, contudo com o passar dos anos, o amor que julgava inexistente, voltava com força total tornando as coisas mais complicadas.

- Pessoal.

Silenciaram olhando para ele.

- Tenho um comunicado. Vou viajar.

- Viajar? Para onde? – Indagou Shura.

- Vai haver um simpósio de educação e ganhei convites para participar, deve saber do que estou falando Saga.

- Sei sim, o diretor me falou. Faz muito bem em ir, parece que os melhores profissionais estarão presentes.

- Pois é, acho que vou.

- Aonde e quando?

- Na ilha de Creta e durante todo o mês. Devo ir, amanha.

- Creta! – Exclamaram Dohko e Kanon. – Simpósio naquelas praias lindíssimas, com mulheres lindíssimas!

- Vou a trabalho.

- Só se for um idiota e não ir à praia. Miro não estou te reconhecendo. Vai perder um bocada dessa?

Trista ouvia tudo calada, o tio andava meio triste e uma viagem como essa o faria muito bem, contudo... não queria que ele se afastasse dela, não entendia bem os motivos que levavam a tais pensamentos, mas não queria que ele fosse ainda mais sabendo que haveria mulher no meio.

- Já disse vou a trabalho.

- Acho que deve ir tio Miro. – Disse Trista pegando um brigadeiro. – Vai ser uma boa oportunidade, pode conhecer alguém interessante.

- É, talvez....quem sabe eu encontro alguém. – Sorriu.

- E vai quando Miro?

- Amanha à tarde Ana.

- Então é um jantar de despedida. – Brincou Afrodite.

- É o que parece.

Olhou para a aquariana, ela sorria.

- "Queria que sentisse minha falta, mas infelizmente..."

Ele mal sabia que ela estava triste, não queria que ele fosse.

Em cada intimo as palavras da música ficara, trazendo lembranças e medos. A dúvida na alma de cada um sobre o futuro pairava, atormentava…

_Você consegue sentir, Ana?_

_O coração daqueles que amamos, clamar por atenção. Clamar por paixão e compreensão._

_Se cada um tem essa necessidade, porque fazemos com que se sintam sempre assim?_

_Porque nos sentimos assim?_

_Por quê?_

…

**Continua...**

* * *

**A musica pertence a Tracy Shapman.**

**Espero que gostem de mais este capitulo.**

**A fic está a passos lentos, mas em breve irão acontecer grandes confusões.**

**Fiquem bem. **


	6. Chapter 5: Ciúmes

**Ciúmes**

_Cada humano tem a capacidade de decisão sobre sua vida. Sabe controlar certos aspectos. Aprendemos rapidamente, como controlar maquinas e manipular instrumentos difíceis._

_Apenas não aprendemos, como lhe dar com cada sentimento. Ter amor dói, tanto como o medo de perde-lo._

_Por esse medo, temos atitudes que magoam profundamente outros, mesmo sem querer._

_Será que um dia aprenderemos…?_

_(…)_

Aquela manhã estava encantadora. O sol, apesar de não estar alto, já anunciava o calor intenso que se faria presente naquele dia, pois em plenas 10 horas de manhã, já fazia uma temperatura que castigava os corpos na arena.

As moças na arquibancada, agradeciam o tempo que estava, não se queixando em nada do calor que sentiam. Os homens que treinava no centro da arena, tinham vontade de tirar a roupa toda, visto que a única peça que sobrava, em muitos, eram as calças.

- Eu não suporto esse calor – Dohko se queixou, tirando a t-shirt – Em Rozan não é assim…

- É, Dohko – Kamus começou. De todos era o único que se mantinha firme – Tantos anos se retirando nessa altura do ano. Você não se acostumou.

- Você só diz isso – Miro começou áspero, desferindo um soco no Cavaleiro de Aquário, que defendeu com facilidade – Porque consegue manter a temperatura do corpo, baixa.

Kamus riu.

- É mesmo – Afrodite entrou na conversa, parando o treino com Mascara da Morte – Bem que você podia fazer a temperatura, aqui, baixar um pouco.

Logo, os outros pararam de treinar, para reivindicar a ajuda do amigo.

- Tão me achando com cara de ar condicionado?! – Kamus vociferou, fazendo os outros se calarem.

- Que bagunça é essa? – Shion se aproximou – Porque pararam o treino?

- Está calor, Shion – Dohko, explicou.

- Já não temos idade para isso – Shura disse.

- Fala por você – Mascara da Morte tomou como insulto.

- Mas é verdade, Mestre – Mu começou, com sua calma habitual – Está muito calor hoje.

Shion a principio fechou a cara, mas pensou durante alguns segundos. De facto estava calor e, o rendimento não estava nada bom. Os anos haviam passado, e os corpos estavam cansados. Olhou para Kiki e Urin, do outro lado da arena. Os únicos que continuavam seu treino.

Ali estava a geração que aguentaria com as próximas guerras. Eles tinham que treinar naquele calor.

- O que houve? – A voz de Trista surgiu, por de trás de Shion.

- Nada – responderam juntos

- Estamos treinando – Afrodite voltou para seu lugar junto com Mask.

Saga e Kanon rapidamente retomaram seus lugares, assim como os outros.

Trista ficou sem entender, assim como Shion, que durante alguns minutos observava incrédulo.

Logo compreendeu: Não poderiam mostrar que estavam ficando velhos, nem mesmo para Trista. Não podiam mostrar que com os anos, os Cavaleiros a alta elite, estavam cedendo.

Com a presença de Trista, os dourados pareciam ter tomado um energético. Miro era o que mas se esforçava.

Trista observava tudo atentamente, sentada na primeira arquibancada, enquanto Shion, se juntava com o grupo. Se Dohko era capaz, ele também era.

Amanda não estava no Santuário, pois tinha do ver as datas de seus testes, que começavam esta semana. Trista ficara, sem nada para fazer em seu primeiro dia de ferias.

Pensava no que poderia fazer, mas nada lhe ocorria.

- "Meu primeiro dia de ferias e estou aqui sem nenhuma ideia..." – bufou. – mas que sol é esse?!

Levantou de onde estava, procurando uma sombra, encontrando-a justamente de frente onde Miro e Kamus treinavam. A garota observava a luta, mas teve sua atenção desviada ao ouvir a conversa de algumas amazonas, que estavam sentadas mais a cima. Elas falavam principalmente de Miro. A cada comentario, a aquariano torcia o nariz. A vontade que tinha, era quebrar a cara delas. Como poderiam ser tão oferecidas?

- "Bando de oferecidas." – Pensou.

Depois que fez o comentario, é que se deu conta dele. Porque pensara aquilo? O tio não era comprometido e o mais natural era que as mulheres falassem dele. Porque estava dando importancia em demasia para isso? Seria realmente ciume? Esse era o ciume de uma sobrinha para com seu tio? Fitou o Escorpiao. Realmente ele era muito bonito e, a idade só o deixava mais atraente. Ainda preservava o vigor da juventude e, seu jeito alegre, fechava com chave de ouro.

Miro sentia-se observado. Resolvera olhar discretamente para trás, deparando com o olhar de Trista sobre si. Ficou perturbado. A situação estava ficando dificil e, agradecia aos deuses por sua viagem. Trista 24 horas no Santuário, seria um perigo a sua sanidade mental.

A aquariana prestava atenção em cada movimento dele.

- "Para com isso!" – Balançou a cabeça. – "Pare de pensar nessas coisas." Preciso fazer algo. – olhou ao redor, vendo Urin e Kiki. – Já sei!!!

Concentrou-se. Urin e Kiki estavam prestes a trocarem um soco, quando a aquariana parou no meio dos dois. Urin conseguiu parar a tempo, mas Kiki para evitar acerta-la, desviou e, desequilibrando, foi ao chao.

- Trista!!!! Vá assustar sua avó.

- Não fale assim dela. – Ria da cara do ariano.

- Não teve graça! – levantou.

- Não tinha nada para fazer.

- Deveria ter te acertado. – Urin disse frio, mas profundamente irritado.

- Não me machucaria. – aproximou olhando- o sorrindo. – U-RIN.

- Você é que pensa, peste.

- Mas adora essa peste.

- O que voce quer? – Kiki parou ao lado dela, com a cara nao muito boa.

- Posso treinar, também?

- O que? – Exclamaram os dois.

- Não tem nada para fazer... só um pouquinho. Por favor!?

- De jeito nenhum! – Kiki cruzou os braços. – para seu pai, seu tio e seu padrinho me matarem? Nada feito.

- Por favor, Kiki!?

- Luta comigo. – Disse Urin. – Mas, nao vou pegar leve com voce. – Como gostava de ver o circo pegar fogo...

- Tudo bem. – Tomou posicao.

- Isso nao vai prestar. – O ruivo sentou no chao. – Vai sobrar para mim.

Urin e Trista tomaram posição e, no segundo seguinte, atacaram. Os dourados assim que sentiram o cosmo dos dois, pararam os treinos.

- Trista?! – Saga olhou para a arquibancada e, nao a vendo, começou a procura-la. Quase enfartou ao vê-la num combate contra Urin. – É igual a mãe. Trista! – berrou.

Escutando a voz do pai, desconcentrou um pouco, recebendo um soco do Sagitariano. Caiu perto da arquibancada. Miro, quase, pulou no pesçoco de Urin. Se ele tivesse machucado ela, sofreria as consequencias. Para o alívio dele, a garota levantou sem nenhum arranhão.

- Você está pegando leve. Nao vale!

- Não bato em mulheres. – Sorriu ironicamente. – Principalmente em pirralhas.

- Vai ver o que a pirralha faz. – Sorriu.

Trista começou a elevar seu cosmo. Urin continuou com a mesma expressao. Sempre quis lutar contra Ana, para testar seus poderes, contudo, isso seria impossivel, mas já que a aquariana era uma semi deusa, teria sua vontade parcilmente realizada.

- Venha com tudo. – Elevou seu cosmo.

- Trista Myles, já chega! – Saga entrou no meio. – O que pensa que está fazendo?!

- Estou treinando com o Urin. – Disse simplesmente, continuando a queimar seu cosmo.

- Pode parar com isso! Sobe!

- O que?

- Vai para a casa.

- Mas papai...

- Agora!

- Estou de ferias...

- Deixa Saga, - MM os olhava. – Ela vai quebrar ele. Lembra de quando a Ana lutou comigo e, certas pessoas fizeram o mesmo comentario? – Olhou perigosamente para Kanon. – deixa.

- Como se eu fosse dar ouvidos a você.

- Como? Escute aqui seu velho...

- Velho é voce!

Saga e Mask batiam boca e, aproveitando disso, Trista e Urin continuaram a luta. Todos os dourados voltaram o olhar para os dois cavaleiros, na tentativa de aplacar a discussao. O único que observava o combate era Miro. Sabia que Trista era forte, mas tinha medo.

- Trovão Atomico!

- Revolução Estelar!

O cosmo dos dois explodiram, os que tentavam separar a discussao, voltaram o olhar para a arena.

- Trista!

A energia de Urin e dela continuavam equilibradas.

- Os dois são bons. – Disse Dohko, com um sorriso. – Podemos ficar sossegados quanto as proximas guerras.

- É. – Shion concordou. – Mu fez um otimo trabalho.

- Queria saber o limite do cosmo da Trista.

- Talvez veja agora.

Saga estava nervoso e, se não fosse Aldebaran segura-lo, já tinha parado a luta.

- Ela vai escutar, ah se vai.

- Calma, Saga, é só um treino.

Urin a fitava fixamente. Realmente, ela tinha um grande poder. Estava satisfeito.

- "Ate que a pirralha é forte, puxou mesmo a mãe." – Recuava alguns centimentros. – "Se continuar assim, ela vai me acertar."

Trista sorria, estava feliz por saber que conseguia controlar seu cosmo e, o risco de machucar alguem, tinha desaparecido. Não dava muita importancia em ser uma amazona, mas queria honrar o nome dos pais, já que eles foram lutadores brilhantes.

- "Acho que está bom."

MM que a olhava sorria discretamente.

- "Que orgulho! Só podia ser a minha linda."

Mal MM terminou seus pensamentos, Trista sentiu um calafrio, desconcentrando seu cosmo, aumentando-o rapidamente. Ela perdeu o controle sobre ele e nao conseguia recua-lo. Urin arrastou alguns metros, mas continuava de pé, tentando para-lo. Saga ficou apreensivo, depois da entrega da armadura, Mu tinha conversado com ele e com Ana a respeito do cosmo da filha, ela deveria tomar cuidado pois qualquer desvio poderia causar grandes problemas.

- Me solta, Aldebaran! – Saga se livrou do taurino, mas nao conseguia se aproximar. – Pare, Trista!

Ela nao respondeu. Tentava, em vão, diminuir seu cosmo. Urin tentava segura-lo, mas o poder que vinha em sua direcção, superava a dele. Miro queria intevir, temia que a garota se machucasse.

O cosmo de Trista explodiu. O sagitariano foi lançado longe. A garota caiu de joelhos respirando de forma frenética. O Escorpiao correu ao encontro dela.

- Trista. Você está bem?

- Miro... Miro...

- Calma.

- Urin!? – Levantou depressa, correndo até ele.

Miro a olhava estatico. Trista estava mais preocupada com Urin do que consigo mesma. Será que era sinal de...

- Urin. Urin. – Ajoelhou ao lado dele. – Voce está bem?

- Quase me matou!

- Desculpa.... – Os olhos marejaram. – desculpa.... – As primeiras lagrimas rolaram.

Ficou desconcertado.

- Não precisa chorar, só tenho arranhoes.

- Mesmo assim.... Me perdoe...

- Não se preocupe. – Limpava o rosto dela, atitude essa, que não entendia. – Está tudo bem. Acontece.

Miro que via tudo, abaixou o rosto. Em se coração percebia que nao tinha vez.

- Trista?! – Saga, berrou.

- Desculpa! – Levantou assustada. Conhecia o pai, quando ficava bravo. – Eu nao queria...

- Graças a Zeus. – A abraçou. – Nao machucou?

- Não... – Murmurou sem entender.

- Não sente nada? – Tinha ficado apavorado, esses aumentos de cosmo poderiam ocasionar o "problema" que ela tinha.

- Me desculpe, nunca mais faço isso, nao vou manifestar mais meu cosmo.

- Ao contrario. – Urin a cortou. – deveria treinar, para melhor controla-lo. Nunca sabemos o dia de amanhã e, você seria uma ajuda valiosa.

Saga o olhou ferino. Mas, apesar de não ir com a cara daquele rapaz, em parte, ele estava certo. Nao pelo detalhe, de talvez, uma nova guerra e, sim, que, com ela sabendo controlar seu cosmo, o risco de acontecer alguma coisa seria menor.

- Ele está certo.

- COMO?! - Exclamaram todos os presentes.

- Está concordando com ele? – Kanon o olhava perplexo.

- Estou. – Saga olhava para os demais, Trista não aceitaria ser treinada por ele, conhecia o genio da filha, MM nem pensar e Mu estava ocupado com as armaduras. – Miro, pode treina-la?

- O que?! Eu? Eu não.

- Por que?

- Porque... – ele a fitou. – Vou viajar, esqueceu? Hoje...e só volto no final do mês.

- Esqueci.

- Eu faço isso. – Disse, Kamus. – Se nao for problema.

- Problema nenhum. Ouviu? – Olhou para ela. – Só com o Kamus.

- Mas pai, eu estou de ferias...

- Por isso mesmo. Chega de papo. A partir de amanhã, treino todos os dias.

Kiki deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Se deu mal...

- Mas treinar é chato – Trista emburrou.

- Necessário – Saga afirmou, ajudando-a a se levantar. Notou que os olhos da filha pararam em algum ponto atrás de si, acompanhando o olhar.

Amanda descia a arquibancada com cara de poucos amigos.

Trista estranhou, assim como Kiki e Urin.

Normalmente não ria. Tinha a expressão do rosto sempre triste. Mas nunca com aquela expressão de estranheza.

- O que foi Amanda? – Saga perguntou, quando a moça se aproximou.

A ruiva limitou-se a olhar.

- O que aconteceu? – Olhou para Trista, muito seria.

- Perdeu o controle – Kiki respondeu simplesmente, fazendo Saga, Kanon e MM, lhe olharem atravessado.

Amanda se aproximou de Trista com cuidado, lhe abraçando. Os presentes ficaram sem entender, apenas observando a cena.

- Você não viu, não é!? – A moça perguntou no ouvido da mais nova, que estranhando, se afastou.

- Não vi, o que?

Amanda sorriu, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Nada…

- Vamos parar com esse bate-papo, e vamos treinar – MM falou ríspido, olhando a filha – Saia da arena.

Urin estreitou os olhos, mas antes que pudesse falar algo ouviu a voz de Kanon.

- Agora eu treino com você, MM!

O canceriano sorriu, fazendo um sinal para a ruiva se retirar.

Amanda baixou os olhos e começou a andar.

- Eu vou com você – Trista correu, para acompanhar a amiga.

MM se afastou, confrontando Kanon de forma provocadora.

O gémeo de Saga estreitou os olhos. Ia começar a andar, mas foi barrado pelo irmão.

- Tenha calma, Kanon – Saga sussurrou – Ele é pai dela…

- Ele é um cavalo – Kanon respondeu sério – Eu vou por os dentes dele para dentro.

- Esquece isso, Kanon – Afrodite, que estava próximo, se meteu – Um dia ele percebe…

- Acho que esse dia está longe – Urin se juntou.

- Você vem, ou não vem? – MM provocou, fazendo Kanon se aproximar.

Amanda sentou na arquibancada. Trista perguntara, varias vezes, o que ela quis dizer com aquilo, mas a moça não parecia lhe ouvir. Não sabia se estava certa ou se foi alucinação. Pela segunda vez, naquela arena, vira uma mulher que não conseguia identificar.

Será que estava ficando louca?

- Amanda?! – A voz de Mu entrou rapidamente em seus ouvidos, acordando-a

- Diga…

- O que houve? – Ele perguntou directamente.

- Porque?

- Como porque – Trista que estava ao lado se meteu – Você chegou com uma cara…

- Não é nada.

Mu sentou do lado da ruiva.

- Trista, você pode me pegar um pouco de água?

- Claro, mestre – A morena, se prontificou, levantando rapidamente. Estava de facto ficando velho, coitado.

- Você estava a quanto tempo ali na arquibancada? – Perguntou quando viu que Trista já estava longe.

Amanda lhe olhou estranhamente.

- O que foi que você viu, Amanda? – Indagou sério, olhando nos olhos da moça.

Amanda suspirou. A muito tempo que não acontecia essas coisas. Tinha medo que lhe achassem maluca. Mas desde criança via coisas que não sabia explicar.

Mu e os outros, principalmente seu pai, poderiam achar que estava fora do seu juízo perfeito. Este era o único segredo, que nunca compartilhava com ninguém. Não ousava dizer nem na frente de um espelho.

- Vi Trista, quase matando Urin – respondeu seca, fazendo Mu suspirar. – Ele deve estar machucado.

- É por isso, essa cara? – Disse, descontente.

- É. – Respondeu simplesmente, sem olhar Mu.

O ariano decidiu não insistir, mas sabia que algo de errado passava. Ele sentia que algo estava no ar nos últimos dias, mas não sabia dizer o que era. Tinha quase certeza que Amanda conseguia ver algo que os outros não conseguiam captar.

Desde pequena, fora considerada como uma menina estranha. Mas muitos colocavam a culpa disso em MM. Mas Mu, assim como Shaka, não viam desse jeito. Havia algo mais. Aquela menina levara sempre algo para alem da compreensão de muitos e, sempre aguentara tudo sozinha.

- Aqui esta a sua agua, Mestre – Trista chegava com um garrafinha de agua, estendendo esta para Mu, que lhe sorriu e pegou o objecto, se levantando.

- Vou continuar meu treino – Disse olhando Amanda sério e, em seguida, se retirou.

Trista voltou a sentar do lado da amiga.

- O que ele queria? – Trista não se conteve.

- Nada – Amanda respondeu pensativa. – Tive uma ideia – Quis desconversar – Porque não vamos a praia?!

Os olhos de Trista brilharam, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, Aldebaran que estava próximo o suficiente para ouvir as moças, se manifestou.

- OPA!!! Praia, é comigo mesmo – Parou de treinar com Afrodite, que se aproximou com o amigo.

- Com esse calor, até eu estou com vontade de ir a praia – Afrodite disse para o estranhamento de todos, que já haviam parado seus treino.

- É uma boa ideia – Kanon disse animado – Vamos todos a praia.

- É isso aí…

- Temos que falar com Athena primeiro – Dohko se meteu para o descontentamento geral.

- E com o Mestre – Shion completou.

- Com o Mestre eu me entendo – Aioria disse sorrindo.

- E você pode falar com Athena, Shion – Saga já entrava no espírito da coisa.

Shion não teve como dizer que não, pois um ruído contente começou.

Assim ficou combinado. Shion falaria com Athena enquanto Aioria tratava de Aioros.

O primeiro grupo Aioria, Kanon e Trista pediriam para Aiolos.

O jovem mestre estava em, seu escritório, lendo alguns papeis, quando os três chegaram.

- Oi, irmao.

- Ola. – Colocou os papeis sobre a mesa. - O que devo a honra?

- Tio Aiolos, eu queria pedir uma coisa. – falou de jeito manso.

- O que? – bem que havia percebido, que a aparição dos três, nao era atoa.

- Pode nos liberar, para ir a praia?

- Por que "nós"?

- Estão todos querendo ir. Deixa?! Está calor e, é uma maneira de nos distrairmos. Por favor!? – Juntou as maos.

Aiolos olhou para o irmao, que fingia ver algum ponto no horizonte. Kanon assobiava.

- O que Athena disse?

- Ela concordou. – disse Trista . – Para ela tudo bem.

- Se ela diz... estão dispensados.

Os tres comemoraram e, rapidinho, foram dar a noticia.

- Se Athena nao concordar, estamos fritos. – Disse Aioria. – Por que mentiu?

- Eu nao menti, só ocultei uma informação. – sorriu.

- Está ficando como seu tio. – o leao olhou para o geminiano.

- Ela está aprendendo a ficar esperta e, alem do mais, você a usou.

- Eu?!

- Você mesmo. Sabe muito bem que Aiolos não negaria um pedido dela, seu falso!

- Não briguem! O importante é que vamos todos a praia!

- E vamos mesmo – Amanda se aproximou contente, enquanto Shion lhe olhava serio.

- Athena deixou? – Aioria se empolgou.

- Sim...

- Ainda bem – Kanon estava aliviado – Trista se antecipou, dizendo para Aioros que Athena tinha deixado. Só por isso, ele deixou.

- Que sorte então, não é, Amanda!? – O antigo Mestre disse para a ruiva.

Trista olhou Shion.

- Porque?

- Amanda tambem jogou verde. – Disse vendo a ruiva ficar sem graça.

- Essa é a minha garota – Kanon disse animado.

- Definitivamente, você não é boa companhia – Aioria recriminou Kanon.

- Bom – Trista quis desconversar – Então vamos contar para os outros – Completou arrastando Amanda para longe de Shion.

Não demorou até todos estarem prontos para partir...

O sol estava escaldante. Não havia nem uma nuvem no céu e, o mar estava tranqüilo com poucas ondas. A praia escolhida foi a de Pireas, em um local um pouco afastado dos turistas, mas muito freqüentada pelas pessoas do Santuário.

Nesse passeio foram todos, com exceção de Athena que alegou outro compromisso, Marin e Marie que estavam trabalhando.

- Água! – Kiki nem tirou a roupa, correndo para o mar.

- Esse sol vai acabar com a minha pele. – Afrodite trazia um guarda sol.

- Você e suas frescuras. – disse Dohko. – água!

O libriano saiu correndo, tendo logo atrás Aioria, Shura e Kanon.

- Cambada de trouxas. – MM colocou os óculos e foi se sentar longe deles. – Estou de olho em você. – Disse de maneira seca para Amanda.

A garota não disse nada.

- Vamos dar um mergulho, Trista?

Quando voltou o olhar, viu a amiga carregando um balde de areia e o taurino ao lado dela, segurando uma pá.

- Ainda com essa mania? – Não pode deixar de rir.

- Praia sem castelinho de areia, não é praia. – Disse o touro, todo animado.

- Isso mesmo, tio. Vamos construir o maior.

Aldebaran piscou um olho, saindo na companhia da morena.

- Eu vou para água. – Preferiu deixá-los.

Tirou a camiseta larga, que era a ultima peça de roupa que cobria seu biquine azul e, suspirou, pronta para partir, mas foi barrada pela voz de Shaka.

- O que é isso em seus braços, Amanda? – Perguntou desconfiado, chamando a atenção de todos.

Amanda hesitou.

- Onde você se machucou? – Saga quis saber.

- E...eu...

- Caiu, como sempre, não foi, Amanda? – Afrodite interveio.

- Caiu, onde? – Urin tinha um ar desconfiado.

- Na cosinha, ontem a noite – Kamus disse sem dar importancia, de forma que convenceu a todos. Ou quase todos. Urin permaneceu desconfiado, mas resolvera não falar mais nada.

Ana persuadiu Saga a não insistir no assunto. Ela sabia o que se passava na cabeça de Saga: provavelmente atribuia os ferimentos a MM.

Este útimo, em uma sombra, observava aqueles que etavam na agua, sem dar importancia a conversa.

Saga fez menção de se aproximar, mas Ana o barrou.

- Você acha..?

- Saga, por favor!? Estamos aqui para nos divertir.

O geminiano bufou, mas deixou estar. Mas não ia esquecer isso. Como Afrodite, que se dizia como um pai para Amanda, acobertava isso?!

"Será que Kanon pensará a mesma coisa?"

Amanda rapidamente partiu para a agua, depois de um sina de Afrodite.

Shion, Kamus e Aiolos, também, se dirigiram para o mar, para dar um mergulho. Saga e Ana foram se sentar embaixo de um guarda sol e, Mu e Shaka fizeram o mesmo. Urin preferiu se isolar, de preferência onde não tivesse sol. Outro que se isolara fora Miro. Disse que iria fazer uma caminhada, para não ter que ver Trista naquele estado de praia.

E com isso, o tempo passou. Os dourados que estavam na água, continuaram. Afrodite, Ana e Saga resolveram entrar. Trista e Aldebaran estavam envolvidos na construção do castelo e, MM, não se movera um milímetro.

Urin, também, continuava na mesma posição. Não gostava de praias, mas Ana insistira tanto, que não cogitou negar. Olhava para o mar, vendo-os se divertir, quando seus olhos pararam em certo alguém que saia da água. Sempre tivera por ela, amor fraternal e instinto de proteção, mas era homem e como tal, não deixou de reparar nas belas formas dela. Dentro da sua frieza, observava atentamente cada detalhe, nada passava despercebido.

Parou o olhar nos ferimentos no braços. Estreitou os olhos.

- Vai ficar parado feito um bobo? – Amanda parou na frente dele. O sagitariano se recompôs.

- Não gosto de praia. – Disse frio e sem fita-la.

- Não seja chato. – pegou no braço, puxando-o.

- Amanda... – Disse em tom ameaçador.

- Encosta em mim e é morto em poucos segundos. – Sorriu de maneira debochada.

Ele não disse nada. Apenas a acompanhou. De longe MM estreitava o olhar.Não estava gostando daquela proximação da filha com o pupilo de Aiolos.

- Não está faltando ninguém? – Ana olhava para a areia.

- Miro foi caminhar. – disse Saga, abraçando a esposa.

- Ela anda muito triste. Será que está acontecendo algo com ele?

- Deve ser algum rabo de saia.

- Vou atrás dele.

Saga suspirou, quando ela atacava de detetive...

- Vou sentar... – resolveu sair da água.

Ana foi atrás dele e o geminiano sentou embaixo do guarda sol. Fechou os olhos pensando na vida.

- Oi Saga.

Abriu os olhos, fitando uma mulher a sua frente.

- Oi Lola.

- Que surpresa você por aqui.

- Sim. - Disse seco.

- Eu posso me sentar?

Ia dizer que não, mas antes de responder, ela já estava sentada ao lado dele.

- Está calor hoje, não acha?

- Acho. – Nem a olhou.

- Que tal um mergulho?

- Acabei de sair da água.

Houve um silencio. Saga já estava incomodado, se Ana chegasse, só Zeus para segura-la.

- Saga, eu...

O geminiano não teve tempo nem de ordenar os pensamentos, Lola o agarrou, beijando-o.

Saga tentava se desvencilhar dela, antes que Ana visse.

- Senhorita, por favor.

- Vai me dizer que não gostou? – O olhou provocante.

- Quer sair, por favor?

- Sei que me quer... – a amazona o segurava pelos braços, com o rosto bem próximo ao dele, prestes a beijá-lo.

De repente sentiu o corpo molhado, os dois olharam para onde vinha a água.

- Ana!? – Saga estava branco.

- "Chegou à velha..."

- Essa água foi só para refrescar, mas se acha que precisa de mais refresco, posso te jogar no mar. – A olhava perigosamente e com os olhos ligeiramente vermelhos.

Os dourados, que sentiram o cosmo da deusa, ficaram apreensivos. Sabia muito bem que quando ela ficava nervosa....

Trista, que construía castelinhos de areia junto com o taurino, pararam ao ouvir a voz da deusa.

- Ana, fica calma. – Pedia o geminiano, já imaginando o que iria acontecer.

- Por que está me empurrando? – A moça o segurou. – vem comigo Saga.

A deusa perdeu a compostura e, sem qualquer arrependimento, agarrou o cabelo de Lola puxando-o. A moça soltou um gemido de dor.

Ao longe, alguém acompanhava a discussão. Queria que Ana sofresse o mesmo que sofria quando ela estava perto de MM. Não a odiava, pois ela fazia muito por sua filha, mas as vezes o ciúme falava mais forte. Olhou em direção a menina aquariana, também tinha ciúmes dela e do tratamento que o canceriano dispensava a ela. Queria controlá-la, mas precisa pega-la vulnerada. Não gostava do método que usaria, mas sua raiva era maior.

- Vadia. – a moça exclamou.

- Não fale assim dela! – Saga a olhou com ódio.

- Eu falo o que quiser! – gritou. – não passa disso mesmo. Alem da vadia é inferior. Olha só para isso. – mostrou o braço apontando para a pele. – não passa de uma negrinha metida no meio de nós, que alem de cor, é estrangeira. Seu lugar é no continente mais a baixo.

Ana ouvia tudo calada, Saga teve vontade de enfiar a mão no meio do rosto dela, a mesma vontade era dos outros, contudo...

A mulher trazia um sorriso zombeteiro, que logo foi quebrado por um murro. Havia tanta força que ela foi arrastada e devido a maneira que caiu quebrou o braço direito.

Todos os olhares dirigiam para o lado. A aquariana estava parada com um olhar de ódio.

- Vai retirar cada palavra.

- Por quê? – a garota estava com a mão na boca. – ela é mesmo. E você é igualzinha a ela.

Trista sorriu de maneira cruel, Ana e Saga temeram por isso.

- Não sou igual, sou pior. – sorriu sádica. O cosmo dela fluía, mas não do jeito pacifico acostumado por todos e, sim, carregado de maldade.

- Pare, Trista. – pediu Saga desesperado.

- Trista chega. – Ana insistiu. – já passou.

- A senhora é muito boa,mamãe, coisa que não sou. Ela vai ter o que merece. Eu avisei que não se metesse conosco.

O cosmo de Trista explodiu, Lola que estava sentada ficou apavorada, mesmo sendo uma amazona, seus cosmos não tinham comparação.

- "Saga, segura ela." – Ana estava em pânico.

- Chega, Trista! – o geminiano se aproximou. – Vamos embora!

Trista o olhou de maneira perigosa. O geminiano ficou alarmado, nunca a vira com um olhar tão frio, parecia até ele, nos tempos de Ares.

- Ela vai pagar pelo que disse, o senhor querendo, ou não.

Enquanto isso, dentro da água, Urin, Kiki e Amanda conversavam. Os dois pararam ao sentirem o cosmo de Trista.

- O que foi? – Amanda perguntou aos dois.

- Confusão. – Kiki apontou para a praia.

Amanda voltou o olhar para o grupo que parecia agitado. De um lado uma moça caída, do outro, Trista e no meio os dourados mais Ana, não entendia o que estava acontecendo até que viu a imagem de uma mulher...

- "Não é possível... por que ela está ao lado da Trista?"

- O cosmo da Trista está como daquela vez. – disse Kiki preocupado.

- Trista vai matá-la. – Urin disse frio.

Amanda olhou para o sagitariano, para depois fitar a amiga. Estava de longe, não vendo muita coisa, mas a julgar pela frase de Urin, só podia significar uma coisa.

- "Aquilo de novo."

Sem pensar duas vezes, partiu para a praia.

Saga ainda tentou pará-la, mas o cosmo da filha simplesmente o paralisou, não só a ele como aos outros. A única que podia se mexer era Ana.

- Já que quer brigar, farei a sua vontade. – Lola, levantou

- Não se aproxime dela. – Ana entrou na frente.

- Vai defender a filhinha? – sorriu debochada. – Tem medo que eu a machuque?

- Tenho medo que ela a mate. – disse baixinho, só para a mulher escutar. Não poderia fazer um alarme na presença de todos. Aquilo era um segredo dela, Kanon e de Saga, de mais ninguém. O manteria, custe o que custasse.

- Não sou covarde. Saia da frente! – Empurrou a deusa.

Trista estreitou o olhar.

- Vou arrancar a sua mão.

A aquariana em segundos deu um soco em Lola, que caiu um pouco afastada, sob o olhar espantado de todos.

Miro estava apreensivo. Lembrava que a Trista do passado tinha o mesmo "problema" de Saga, mas pensava que, está, que estava actualmente na sua frente não.

- "Se ela tem..."

- Vou te mandar para o Meikai. – A jovem titã apontou o dedo indicador para ela.

- Pare, Trista!

Surpreendendo a todos, Amanda parou na frente da amiga.

- Já chega, Trista! Não precisa fazer isso. – Disse séria.

- Saia da frente, Amanda. Eu vou ensinar a ela seu devido lugar.

- Vai ter que me matar primeiro. – A italiana abriu os braços.

MM que assistia a cena, ficou apreensivo. Esses surtos da afilhada parecia muito com os surtos que Saga tinha e, se sua teoria estivesse correta, era bem capaz de Trista fazer algo contra Amanda. Fitou a filha.

- "Sua idiota... vai morrer, se ficar aí." – Pensava agoniado.

- Amanda, sai da frente! – A aquariana não recuou.

- Deixe de ser cabeça dura. Vai cair no jogo dela? Pensei que fosse mais inteligente. – A garota desviou o olhar para alguém que estava do lado de Trista, percebeu que toda vez que a tal mulher estava perto da amiga, ela dava aqueles surtos. Estreitou o olhar. O que foi percebido por todos, dificilmente Amanda demonstrava raiva. – Deixe-a em paz!

Todos pensaram que ela havia dito para Trista. A mulher recuou e, sumiu.

Trista sentiu as pernas bambearem e ,só não foi ao chão, porque Miro a segurou. A garota o abraçou.

Lola continuava sentada, assustada.

- Escapou por pouco. – Ana a olhava de maneira fria. – não vou contar a Atena, mas quero que se afaste de Saga e de minha filha. Dá próxima, não terá atnta sorte.

Kanon, de imediato se aproximou de Amanda, agarrando em seu rosto com as duas mãos.

- Nunca mais, faça isso!

Miro abraçava Trista de maneira terna. Como queria protegê-la, dizer que estaria ao lado dela, mas não podia.

- Trista.

A garota ergueu o rosto deparando com o pai, que estava agachado na sua frente.

- Desculpa... – Os olhos estavam marejados.

- Está tudo bem. – Brincou com os cabelos dela.

- Desculpa. – Abandonou os braços do Escorpião, para se aconchegar no do pai.

- Não se preocupe.

-É hora de irmos embora – Shion ordenou.

Apesar de não ser mais o Mestre do Santuário, sua palavra continuava a ser lei.

Cada um foi buscar seus pertences, para se retirar.

Amanda foi em direcção a suas coisas. Colocou a t-shirt e a saia em cima do biquine ainda humido. Assim que levantou a toalha, para colocar em sua mala, sua saida de praia, de tecido muito leve, foi carregada pelo vento, que lhe bagunçou o cabelo.

Seus olhos, aflitos, acopanharam o movimento leve do tecido, que se afastava.

Só reparou na figura que vinha, quando uma mão levantou, agarrando o tecido esvoaçante.

Amanda não demorou a reconhecer aquele que caminhava em sua direcção. Kanon foi cutucado por Urin, quando este sentiu a presença que se aproximava.

O olhar do gemeo de Saga, virou-se para onde Urin lhe mostrava.

- Poseidon – Murmurou.

Devido a tudo que ocorreu durente a guerra contra Hades e tudo que se seguiu, Athena libertara o deus, no qual ia com frequencia ao Santuario da deusa, para vizitas breves.

Kanon estreitou os olhos ao ver que Julian, já estava próximo de Amanda, estendendo um pano colorido.

- Penso que isso lhe pertence – Disse sorrindo.

Definitivamente, aquele não era Julian, diante da moça.

A ruiva, sorriu, pegando o objecto.

- Obrigada...

- Julian Solun – Kanon se aproximou rapidamente, se colocando na frente da moça.

Poseidon estreitou os olhos.

- Kanon – Cumprimentou.

- O que o tras aqui?

- Estão em meu território, lembra!? – Respondeu com um sorriso.

Kanon esrgueu o queixo.

- Não há como esquecer – Kanon olhava nos olhos do homem – Mas esteve observando por tanto tempo e, só agora se aproximou...

- Pensei que fosse uma entidade do meu dominio – Disse voltando o olha para Amanda, que baixou o olhar enquanto corava e sorria discretamente.

- Já verificou, que não é – Kiki se aproximou, puxando a moça pelo braço.

- Kiki...

- Temos que ir, agora – Shion que estava próximo, se pronunciou, entendendo a situação que os outros não davam conta.

Poseidon, permanecia com os olhos postos na moça, que se afastava juntamente com Kiki e os outros.

Quando Kanon decidiu se virar para acompanha-los, se deteve com a voz imponente do Deus.

- Kanon! – Disse fazendo o outro se voltar.

Os olhos de Poseidon não sairam da imagem da moça, que se afastava cada vez mais, fazendo o gemeo de Saga, fechar os punhos.

- Diga a Athena, que em breve estarei no Santuário – Então olhou para o homem.

- Não se preocupe – Disse serio, se voltando de costas e saindo.

Nos labios do deus, formou-se um sorriso. Não demoraria, até voltar a ve-la.

A viagem de regresso, foi feita apenas com alguns murmúrios.

_De todo o amor que se possa ter por uma pessoa, o medo de perde-la é muito maior._

Mu e Aldebaran ficaram em suas casas respectivamente. Na terceira, parte seguiu em frente, restando apenas Kanon, Miro, MM e Amanda. Trista estava calada, sentia-se muito mal. Por sua culpa, o passeio tinha sido um desastre.

_O medo é um sentimento muito maior que o amor. Dele provém a nossa maior fraqueza, mas, também, nossa maior força._

- Desculpa Amanda, eu estraguei...

- Sem problema. – Colocou as mãos no ombro dela. – As férias só estão começando. Estarei na minha casa se precisar.

- Amanda, poderia ficar fazendo companhia para ela? – Ana se aproximou.

- Claro...

- Tem bolo no forno. Vão para cozinha.

- Sim. – a capricorniana havia entendido. – Vem Trista.

Os presentes na sala, viram as duas meninas entrarem pela porta da cozinha. Amanda fechara a porta atras de si.

- Ela também tem, não é? – Indagou, Miro.

- Sim. – Respondeu Ana. – Todo mundo deve ter percebido, precisamos contar a Atena, Saga.

- Eu sei... – Sentia-se culpado.

- Então já sabiam. – disse MM.

- Já. Vamos subir.

Os cinco subiram passando por Virgem e Aquário chamando por seus donos, para que também acompanhassem a reuniã, deixando Amanda e Trista sozinhas em Gemeos.

Trista estava sentada a mesa, cabisbaixa, fitando um ponto qualquer da mesa. Amanda que conhecia a casa de cor, não teve dificuldades em arrumar a mesa.

_Apenas depende de como o seu medo for usado._

- Está com um cheiro ótimo. – Disse depositando a bandeja sobre a mesa.

A aquariana continuou calada.

- Não fique assim, não teve culpa de nada. – Sentou.

Continuou calada. Amanda preferiu não insistir.

- Não sei o que acontece comigo. – Disse com a voz chorosa.

- Qualquer pessoa teria aquela reação para defender a mãe. – Falou para confortá-la, mas sabia que tinha sido "exagerado".

- Não, Amanda. – A fitou. – Não daquele jeito. Se você não tivesse parado na frente, eu a tinha matado.

- Não se preocupe. – Levantou, abraçando-a. – Vai treinar com o Kamus e, isso não voltará a acontecer.

- Espero. – abraçou mais a amiga.

Estava com medo, esses surtos que dava, poderiam ainda machucar alguém. Amanda a fitava apreensiva, já era a segunda vez em menos de uma semana. Ninguém havia percebido, mas aquela mulher estava lá e, tinha quase certeza, que era ela a causa de tudo. Entretanto, uma coisa a intrigava: qual o motivo?

- "Por quê?"

_Ana! Qual o sentido do seu maior medo? Será ele capaz de protejer aqueles que ama? Pode ele, ser maior que minha ira e, que meus próprios medos?!_


	7. Chapter 6: Decepções

**Decepções**

_Me lembro como se fosse hoje, quando caiu a noite e me vi sozinha._

_De principio não me apercebi, que no fundo, o que carregava dentro de mim, me levava ao avesso do meu sonho…_

Atena estava no escritório quando Ana e os demais pediram licença para entrarem.

- Já voltaram da praia?

- Atena, precisamos conversar.

Ficou preocupada. Ali estavam Niké, Saga, Kanon, Mascara da Morte, Shaka, Miro, Mu, Kamus e Shion. Com certeza, algo grave devia ter acontecido.

- O que foi? – Indicou cadeiras para eles se sentarem.

- Trista quase matou a ex Amazona de Lebre.

- Como??

- Não foram só os meus poderes que Trista herdou Saori. – Disse Ana com o olhar fixo na deusa.

A priori Atena não havia entendido, mas percebendo os olhares para Saga e o mesmo de rosto baixo concluiu...

- Não é possível...

- É possível sim Atena. – Disse o geminiano. – Ela herdou "aquilo".

- Há quanto tempo sabiam disso? – Indagou Shion.

Ana e Saga silenciaram.

- Não faz muito tempo. – Iniciou Kanon. – A primeira vez que aconteceu foi antes de Amanda vir para nós. Trista se exaltou porque Saga a colocou de castigo. Por instantes seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e seu cosmo manifestou, mas de maneira fraca. Na época pensamos em ser apenas um mal entendido. Não sabíamos que ela tinha sangue imortal. Passado anos e só quando começou a treinar com o Mu.

- Desconfiávamos, mas não queríamos acreditar. – Disse Ana.

- Num episódio. – Mu tomou a palavra. – Seu cosmo aumentou de maneira surpreendente, foi aí que descobrir que ela era semi deusa. Resolvi testar sua energia ao máximo, contudo...eu vi os olhos dela ficarem vermelhos, eram como os de Saga.

- Foi esse dia que ela falou que quase te matou?

- Sim, Kamus. Foi por pouco, não quis comentar nada para não preocupá-los, nem tinha certeza…

- Esses surtos tornaram-se mais constantes, mas conseguíamos fazê-la voltar ao normal, mas hoje... – Ana não conseguia falar. – se não fosse a Amanda...

- Isso é perigoso.

Miro ouvia tudo calado, estavam certos em se preocupar-se na luta dela contra eles viu que seu poder era destrutivo.

- O que me preocupa não é a sua dupla personalidade. – disse Ana. – e sim seu sangue. A essência dos titãs é desprovida de sentimentos, a maioria de nós odeia a humanidade. Apesar de pouco Trista herdou isso e aliado ao seu poder... o sangue pode usar essa fraqueza e inflamar. Minha mãe Estige é pacífica, mas Kratos, meu pai Pallas, Creos, Pontos não o são, vocês lutaram contra eles. Temo que ela tenha puxado esse lado da família.

- E o que podemos fazer?

- Começar o treinamento dela o mais rápido possível. – disse Kamus. – Sei que seu congresso é importante. – olhou para Miro – mas queria que me ajudasse.

O escorpião ponderou, qualquer aproximação seria perigosa, mas não poderia abandoná-la.

- Tudo bem. Eu ajudo.

- Só uma duvida. – disse Mascara da Morte. – Ela já sabe do problema?

- Não na sua totalidade. Sabe que perde o controle de seu cosmo e sua visão do mundo se altera, mas não entende o porque disso.

- E vai contar?

- Por enquanto não. – disse Atena. – Vamos levar essa situação do jeito que está.

Por enquanto, é melhor ela não saber.

A reunião encerrou-se. Trocavam alguns comentários entre eles, mas Ana parecia está longe. E estava.... milênios atrás....

**---- Flashback------**

_A forte ventania sacudia as vestes feitas de seda pura, um vento negro que sugava tudo a frente. Gritos de ódio ecoavam do que parecia ser um buraco negro, escuridão, era assim a entrada para o Tártaro. Um a um, os doze titãs eram tragados para esta escuridão como punição de elevarem as mãos contra Zeus._

_O poderoso deus fitava a entrada com o rosto grave, em sua mão direita segurava o raio, fonte de seu poder. Pouco atrás dele, algumas entidades acompanhavam o desfecho da luta que durara cem anos._

_Uma dessas pessoas vestia uma túnica azul claro adornado por vários enfeites em ouro, seus cabelos avermelhados desciam ate os pés, os olhos num profundo rubi fitavam a ultima criatura a ser expurgada para o Tártaro._

_- Malditos Olimpios. – olhou para a figura de azul. – maldita seja traidora. Tens sangue titã, no entanto..._

_A mulher não se abalou com as palavras ásperas._

_- Guarde minhas palavras Niké: eu Pontos, - o ser voltou a falar, seus olhos emanavam ódio puro. – lhe faço uma profecia. Assim como Cronos matou Urano, assim como Zeus aprisionou Cronos, você será acometida do mesmo mal. Terá uma descendente, o sangue sujo correrá em suas veias... ela terá o sangue do homem capaz de matar deuses. E quando a hora chegar, ela se voltará contra você e o Olimpo. Irá inaugurar uma nova Era. A Era dominada por nós._

_A entrada foi selada, a ventania dava lugar ao silencio. _

_Niké continuava estática, as palavras dele mexeram de tal maneira que não conseguia esboçar reação alguma._

_- Ignore Nike. – disse Zeus, notando o estado ela. – não deve dar crédito a um derrotado._

_- Sim... – murmurou._

**----Fim do Flashback--------- **

As palavras ecoaram tão vivas como naquela vez.

- O que foi Ana? – Saga a achou pálida.

- Nada... não é nada. – Respondeu com o pensamento em Gémeos.

Trista continuava quieta num canto, Amanda a olhava penalizada, mas dizer algo talvez só piorasse a situação. Ficou ao lado dela até Ana aparecer, acompanhada por Kanon, Saga, Miro e Kamus. Ana aproximou da italiana.

- Como ela está? – Indagou baixinho.

- Péssima. – Não tirou os olhos da amiga.

Miro que a olhava de longe, teve vontade de abraçá-la, beijá-la, dizer que estava ao seu lado e que nada aconteceria a ela. Aproximou ajoelhando na frente dela.

- Trista.

A garota ergueu o olhar.

- Não fique assim. Eu e o Kamus viemos te buscar para uma sessão de treinos. – sorriu. – Vou com você para ele não pegar pesado. Conhece a peça.

- Sim. – Deu um meio sorriso.

- Vamos?

- Sim.

Deu a mão a garota, a tirando dali, sobre os olhares de todos. Kamus os seguiu.

- Vou indo, tia Ana.

- Obrigada Amanda, te acompanho. – A brasileira a seguiu.

Saga caminhou ate a cadeira antes ocupada pela filha, deixando o corpo repousar. Kanon sentou de frente para o irmão.

- Acha que vai dar certo?

- Rezo que sim. Viu do que ela é capaz. – deu um longo suspiro. – As vezes penso que era melhor ter continuado morto. Evitaria tantos problemas.

- Não fale assim, Saga. Vamos contorná-los.

- Será?

Depois de despedir de Ana, Amanda seguiu para sua casa, subia pensativa: tentava entender o que aquele mulher fazia ali? Estava tão distraída que nem viu o pai sentado a porta, lhe esperando.

- Onde estava? – Indagou seco.

- Com a Trista, pai. – Respondeu sem perceber.

Mascara da Morte ao escutar "pai" recuou. Era raro ela lhe chamar assim.

- Como ela está? – ainda estava surpreso, era esquisito escutar aquela palavra vindo dela.

- Mal, acha que é culpada. – disse evasivamente. – Eu não entendo... por que ela fica daquele jeito? – o fitou.

- Por que sim. – desviou o olhar, não gostava de encará-la. – entre logo.

Não disse nada, obedecendo, seria bobagem bater de frente com ele.

Mascara da Morte deu um longo suspiro, era a filha, era o problema da afilhada...

- Quantos problemas...

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Durante o trajeto de Gêmeos ao Coliseu foi feito em silencio pelos três. Kamus pediu que Miro sentasse na arquibancada. Trista ainda continuava de cabeça baixa.

- Trista. – a voz fria do aquariano a despertou. – Vamos para o meio.

- Tio Kamus... eu não quero... por favor.

- É preciso, Trista. – disse enérgico. – quanto mais cedo começarmos melhor.

- Eu não quero... – a voz saiu alterada. – por favor...

- Trista.

- Eu não quero.... – as lagrimas começaram a cair. – eu vou machucar o senhor e o tio Miro... eu não quero machucar ninguém.

Kamus perdeu a postura austera.

- Desculpe. – tocou o ombro da garota. – eu sei como se sente, está com medo.

- Sim.

- Não se preocupe, nada vai acontecer a mim. Por isso coloquei o Miro de molho. Se algo acontecer ele nos protege, certo?

- Sim. – limpava o rosto.

- Vamos começar.

Kamus aplicou serviços leves, nada de diferente que Mu havia ensinado. Trista os executava com certa cautela, pois tinha medo de se descontrolar. Na arquibancada Miro a fitava intensamente. Como queria estar ao lado dela. Ajudá-la de mais de perto. Dizer que poderia contar com o amor dele. Mas não podia. Infelizmente todo o sentimento que nutria por ela, tinha que ficar escondido dentro de si.

Os treinos continuaram até o princípio da noite, nada pesado de início. Os três subiam calados as escadarias que levava ate Áries quando encontraram seu morador na porta.

- Como ela se saiu, Kamus? – o ariano brincou com os cabelos da ex pupila.

- Bem. Creio que em pouco tempo ela terá domínio total de seu cosmo.

- Não vai dispersar. – disse sorrindo para ela. – de vez em quando você fugia.

- Não vou fazer isso, tio Mu. – sorriu.

- Queria poder treiná-la, mas está em boas mãos com Kamus e Miro.

- Sim.

- Pode ir subindo, eu preciso da ajuda dos seus "mestres".

- Está bem. Até mais tarde. – Acenou e subiu.

O ariano esperou que ela se afastasse olhando seriamente para os cavaleiros.

- O que acham?

- Ela tem um cosmo incrível. Você sabe melhor do que ninguém, além de ter feito um ótimo trabalho com ela.

- Se soubesse que tinha falhado, tinha intensificado.

- Você não falhou Mu. – disse Miro colocando as mãos no ombro dele. – não tinha como saber que isso aconteceria.

- Vamos conseguir ajudá-la, Mu. – foi a vez de Kamus apoiá-lo. – é uma pena não existir amazonas de ouro, ele seria perfeita. Espero contar com a sua ajuda de vez em quando.

- Faço qualquer coisa por ela.

Sorriram.

Trista ao invés de ir para casa, foi ate Câncer ver a amiga. Amanda estava na cozinha, falando no telefone, de base branca, pendurada na parede ao lado da porta. A aquariana sentou na mesa, acompanhando a conversa. Em poucos minutos a ruiva desligou.

- Coisa feia, escutar a conversa dos outros.

- Nem escutei.

- Já acabou o treino?

- Sim. Tio Kamus quer que eu treine de manha e a tarde, para aproveitar as férias.

- Ele tem cara de pegar pesado.

- E como, mas... – sorriu. – eu escutei a palavra festa?

- Escutou, sua intrometida. Um pessoal da faculdade vai dar uma festa amanha e me convidou.

- Nós vamos.

- Está louca? – estranhou apoiando a mão na mesa. – primeiro que o convite foi para mim. Segundo que seu pai nunca deixaria. Terceiro: Bruno não vai deixar. Ele não me deixa nem ir a vila, quanto mais a uma festa.

- E se eu o convencer. – sorriu nada inocente.

- Tem o seu pai, esqueceu?

- Meu pai deixa comigo, mas se eles permitirem, me leva?

- Bom.... levar uma pirralha.... crianças nesses lugares não dá certo...

- Amanda....

- Se conseguir essa proeza, eu levo.

- Isso! Vai jantar lá em casa hoje e quando eu piscar para você, comente sobre essa festa. O resto deixa comigo. – levantou. – Vou indo. Te espero em casa.

- Está bem.

Amanda balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, Trista iria aprontar.

Por volta das oito a garota apareceu em Gêmeos para jantar. Na mesa da copa estavam Ana, Saga, Kanon, Amanda e Trista. Jantavam conversando coisas banais quando...

- A senhora saia muito nas suas férias? – Trista indagou a mãe.

- Muitas vezes. – sorriu, passando a se lembrar da juventude. – saia com as minhas primas... nossa! chegava em casa com o dia amanhecendo.

- Como? – Saga a fitou. – Você o que?

- Era adolescente Saga, não estressa.

Trista fitou Amanda dando um leve piscar para ela. A ruiva entendeu o plano na hora.

- Queria ser assim. – disse. – vai ter uma festa amanha na faculdade, mas é sem chance. – deu um suspiro desanimado. – o Bruno nunca permitiria.

- Festa da faculdade? – indagou Ana.

- Sim.

- Seu pai nunca deixou você sair, eu vou conversar com ele.

- Nem precisa, tia Ana. Conhece a peça.

- Eu quero ir. – Trista manifestou, era hora de por seu plano em ação.

- De jeito nenhum. – Disse Kanon.

- Ah tio... eu nunca saio. É só escola e quando estou de férias tenho que treinar.

Saga prendeu a respiração. A filha tinha razão, ela teria que se submeter a esses treinos por culpa sua. Afinal era dele que "herdara" aquele transtorno.

- Se a Amanda não se importar, pode ir. – disse.

Olharam para ele imediatamente completamente assustados, ate Trista.

- O que disse Saga? – indagou Ana, não acreditando.

- Que vocês duas podem ir à festa. Desde que não voltem tarde.

- Sério? – a aquariana o olhava pasma.

- Sim, filha.

- Mas Saga... – Amanda estava surpresa. – o Bruno...

- Eu falo com ele.

- O QUE?? - Indagaram assustados.

- Converso com ele, depois do jantar. Você, Amanda, espera aqui que falo com ele.

Os quatro ficaram olhando um para cara do outro sem entender. Tinha algo errado.

E tinha mesmo. Logo após o jantar Saga dirigiu-se para o quarto templo, não tinha o menor interesse em trocar qualquer palavra com ele, mas faria de tudo por Trista e Amanda. Sentia-se culpado por tudo que estava acontecendo com a filha e era o mínimo que podia fazer por ela. Por Amanda, para livrá-la um pouco das garras de Mascara da Morte e porque ela sempre estava ao lado da filha nos piores momentos. Naquele dia na praia, agradeceu aos deuses por ela ter parado a filha. Se tudo tinha acabado bem era por causa dela.

Acabou de subir as escadas, encontrando com o canceriano na sala.

- O que quer?

- Conversar.

- Fale.

- Tem uma festa amanha da faculdade da Amanda e eu permiti que a Trista fosse com ela.

Ao escutar isso o italiano soltou uma gargalhada.

- A Amanda não vai.

- Vai, para levar a Trista.

- Eu sou o pai dela.

- Só é pai quando te convêm. E estou só te comunicando.

- Ora...

- A Trista precisa se distrair, mas só confio se for com a Amanda, portanto.

MM calou-se. Realmente a afilhada andava triste por causa dos incidentes, ela precisava se distrair e, ao mesmo tempo, com Amanda indo junto, ela poderia vigiá-la.

- Duas horas no maximo. Nem mais um minuto, quero-a dentro de casa.

- Tinha pensando nessa hora mesmo. – deu as costas. – boa noite.

- Mande-a subir.

Não respondeu, saindo

Quando Amanda recebeu a noticia, não queria acreditar. Bruno, a deixou ir para uma festa?!

- Tem certeza, Saga!?

- Absoluta – Saga respondeu, sentando no sofá – A que horas começa?

- Começa as nove e meia – Amanda respondeu radiante.

- Onze horas, as duas têm que estar de volta.

- As onze!? – As duas moças fizeram ao mesmo tempo, com cara desanimada.

- Ah, pai...

- Nada de "Ah" – Saga disse serio, fitando Ana, que fazia uma careta – Duas horas...

- Uma hora e meia – Ana protestou.

Kanon riu.

- Mais que suficiente.

- Onze e meia, então – Saga concertou – Nem um minuto a mais.

- Mãe!!!!

- Trista – Ana começou, lhe afagando o cabelo – É a primeira saída. Faz o que seu pai diz. E você também, Amanda.

- Mas eu sou mais velha...

- Isso não quer dizer nada – Kanon se aproximou – A hora vale para as duas – Disse sério, fitando a italiana – Você não vai querer enfrentar seu pai, vai?!

Amanda engoliu a seco. Realmente não queria.

- Quem estipulou e, muito bem, o horário, foi seu pai. – Saga lhe fitou.

- Ok, então.

- Ok, nada!

- Trista – Amanda começou, antes que Saga se voltasse – Na próxima vemos para ficar mais tempo.

"Se houver próxima" – Kanon pensou.

Não agradava nada a ideia de deixar as duas meninas iram para o meio de estudantes irresponsável.

Mas se estava tudo acordado. Ele era apenas o tio. O maximo que podia fazer...

- Antes de sairem, passe aqui, Amanda – Kanon disse se dirigindo para a porta do corredor.

Amanda não disse nada. Ainda estava na duvida, porque sem mais nem menos, Mascara da Morte a deixou ir para um festa. Só podia ser por causa de Trista.

Ajudou Trista escolher o vestido, antes de voltar para a casa de Cancer.

Quando entrou, não viu ninguém, indo directo para o quarto.

Não custou a adormecer. A noite passou voando, assim como o dia. Trista treinou mais animada. Miro e Kamus reparavam claramente nisso.

Apenas não sabiam o motivo daquela agitação.

- Está animada – Miro se aproximou, quando Kamus deu o treinamento por encerrado.

- Eu e a Amanda vamos sair hoje.

- É mesmo – Miro estava interessado – Posso saber onde vão?

- A uma festa.

O Escorpião ficou apreensivo.

- Mascara e Saga, deixaram? – Kamus estranhou.

- Deixaram – Trista tinha um enorme sorriso.

- Será que é boa ideia!? – Miro estava confuso.

- Não começa, tio Miro – Trista se voltou brava, surpreendendo os dois Cavaleiros – Eu nunca saio. Amanda nunca sai. Nós merecemos.

Miro mexeu a boca duas vezes.

- Não digo mais nada – respondeu desanimado.

Na verdade não queria que Trista mais uma festa. Festa que provavelmente teria muitos rapazes de sua idade.

Viu a menina se afastar. Não poderia fazer nada, assim como Kanon.

Trista passou pela sala como um raio.

- Trista!? – Ana chamou da porta da cozinha – Você não vai jantar?

- Vou!!! – Gritou de dentro do quarto.

Saga e Kanon chegaram logo a seguir. Tinham decidido treinar longe do Coliseu.

- Onde está, Trista? – Indagou se aproximando de Ana, e lhe dando um beijo na testa.

Kanon se esparramou no sofá.

- Ah, não, Kanon – Gritou se aproximando e dando com um pano de prato no cunhado, que saltou – Tomar banho, antes de deitar no sofá.

- Trista está tomando banho.

- Depois dela – Ana disse entrando pela cozinha.

Saga suspirou quando viu o olho pidão do irmão.

- Pode ir primeiro – Disse, para a alegria de Kanon.

Trista se apressou. Queria janta antes de sair.

Vestiu a roupa que escolheu no dia anterior, com a ajuda de Amanda, nada demais, apenas uma calça jeans e blusa preta mais colada, prendeu os cabelos no alto e algumas pulseiras no pulo. Na casa de Cancer, Amanda também se arrumava. Seria a primeira vez que saía. Nem sabia como Saga tinha convencido Mascara da Morte a isso.

Seu vestido azul turquesa, combinava com os olhos, bem contornados com cor negra. Bem colado ao corpo, se estendia até o joelho. A sandália de salto, terminava aquele visual delicado. Prendeu o cabelo em rabo de cavalo e, saiu.

Ao chegar na sala, se deparou com a imagem de Mascara da Morte, sentado no sofá, junto com Afrodite.

- Quando me disseram que você ia em uma festa, não acreditei – Afrodite disse, se levantando e, indo de encontro a italiana.

- Nem eu – Ela respondeu baixo, fitando o italiano no sofá, que nem se quer lhe olhava.

- Vai fazer sucesso, hem!? – Afrodite piscou um olho.

Amanda corou.

Mascara da Morte lhe fitou de cima a baixo.

- Daqui duas horas, quero você de volta – Disse seco.

Amanda mirou Afrodite, revirando os olhos. O Cavaleiro de Peixes riu.

- Sim, senhor – A ruiva disse se dirigindo para a saída.

- Onde vai.

- Buscar, Trista – Respondeu enquanto saia – Até...

Afrodite mirou Mascara da Morte.

- Ela estava linda.

O italiano bufou. Não iria se pronunciar a respeito.

Afrodite compreendeu, voltando para a poltrona, e mirando a TV.

Os paços de Amanda foram escutados da sala.

- Com licença!!!

- Entre, Amanda – Saga disse da sala. – Trista já deve estar pronta.

- E estou – Trista apareceu.

Apos uma breve troca de elogios, decidiram sair. Kanon estava no banho e, Amanda e Trista, não queriam que ele criticasse suas roupas. Com certeza, ele ia tentar fazer a cabeça de Saga e, este ia acabar seguindo o pensamento dele.

Passaram rapidamente pelas casas a baixo, detendo-se por pouco tempo em Aries, onde Kiki resolveu acompanhar as duas até a vila.

O Ruivo começou a animar a noite das duas meninas com seu falatório, fazendo ambas esperarem que essas duas horas fora do Santuário, rendesse algo.

Despediram-se de Kiki e, entraram por um portão branco e baixo. Já no jardim, as pessoas se espalhavam em pequenos grupos, falando alto e rindo.

Amanda encontrou com uma moça loira, que pertencia a mesma turma, perguntou pela dona da casa e essa lhe disse para procurar no quintal de tras.

Andavam com dificuldade no meio de todas aquelas pessoas, acabando por encontrar a anfitriã perto da piscida, com um grupo de rapazes.

Amanda se aproximou sem jeito, com Trista atrás.

Ao perceberem a aproximação, as pessoas do grupo se calaram e fitaram as duas moças.

- Amanda – A loira cumprimentou.

- Dana!

- Vejo que trouxe companhia – Os olhos claros fitaram Trista, que sorriu sem graça.

- Essa é Trista – Amanda apontou para a morena.

- Como vai? – Dana se aproximou.

- Bem... – Trista estava sem graça.

- Amanda, tem pessoas querendo te conhecer.

Amanda corou, sorrindo.

Dana lhe pegou pelo braço, a guiando.

Dana ainda voltou-se para a morena, que fitava as duas se afastando.

- Se divirta Trista

Trista suspirou ao perceber que os rapazes lhe fitavam.

- Então seu nome é Trista – Um rapaz loiro e atlético, se aproximou.

A morena sorriu, assentindo.

- Eu sou Alan. Este é o Sado – Apontou para o moreno sorridente – E este é o Lucas – O terceiro, de olhos verdes penetrantes, se aproximou.

- Prazer!

Trista riu sem graça.

Um pequeno silencio se formou, até a voz do moreno quebrar o gelo.

- Quer uma bebida?

Trista reparou que os três trocaram olhares, mas não se deu conta do porque dos olhares.

- Pode ser – Disse finalmente, fazendo Sado se afastar.

Os outros dois, faziam perguntas bobas na qual a moça, achava graça e respondia sem jeito, enquanto isso Sado preparava uma dose de whisky, olhando se não era observado pegou um papelote no bolso e despejou um pó branco na bebida.

Amanda, fora apresentada para umas meninas do primeiro ano de seu curso. Não achou grande interesse na conversa, arrumando uma desculpa e, saindo.

Pensava em procurar Trista. Ela deveria ter ficado chateada, com aquela retirada.

Como era, provavelmente, já tinha arrumado alguém para conversar. Mas prometera ficar de olho na menina e era isso que pretendia fazer.

Saga, pensava se Amanda ficaria o tempo todo com Trista. Detestava a ideia da menina estar em uma festa de pessoas mais velhas. Os jovens de hoje em dia eram irresponsáveis. Não queria que Trista se envolvesse de mais com aquelas pessoas.

Rodou na cama mais duas vezes, acordando Ana.

- O que foi? – A mulher resmungou.

- Nada – Disse, enquanto fitava o teto.

Ana tentou se abstrair, mas não conseguindo, sentou na cama e se voltou para o marido.

- Qual o problema?

- Não sei se fiz bem...

- Ainda falta uma hora para o limite.

- Eu sei – Bufou – Mas não consigo parar de pensar em como estará.

- Ela está bem – Ana falou sem paciência – Dê um credito a ela. E além do mais, Amanda não está com ela?!

- Como se resolvesse algo.

- Não seja assim...

- Não estou falando mal de Amanda. É uma moça, que tem, praticamente a mesma vivência de Trista. Não estou tranquilo.

- Saga...voce se preocupa demais.

- e você de menos. E quer saber!? – Disse se levantando – Não vou ficar aqui.

- O que vai fazer? – Indagou vendo Saga se vestir.

- Vou até lá.

- Está louco!? – Se indignou, mas não se levantou – Elas vão ficar chateadas com você.

- Que fiquem – Disse já saindo pela porta.

Ana bufou.

- Eu não vou compactuar com isso – Disse voltando a se deitar.

Saga, entrou na sala, não prestando tenção em Kanon, que chamou seu nome. Passou rapidamente, saindo. O gémeo, estranhou, decidindo ir atrás.

Não demorou para a porta de touro aparecer em sua frente. Não pediu licença, entrando como uma bala. Com surpresa encontrou Mascara da Morte no sofá, assistindo futebol com o brasileiro.

- Onde vai? – A voz rouca e assonada de Aldebaran, o deteve.

- Vou buscar a minha filha.

Os olhos de Kanon passaram pelo relógio pendurado na parece direita.

- Já?!

- Algum problema? – Mascara da Morte se levantou do sofá. Apesar da intromissão, ficou apreensivo pelo jeito do geminiano.

- Algo não me deixa tranquilo – Saga respondeu, se voltando para a saida – E você não deveria estar, também – concluiu saindo.

Os três homens na sala se entre-olharam.

- Ok – Kanon começou, se voltando para ir atrás de Saga – Algo está acontecendo.

Não precisou mais do que isso para Mascara da Morte saltar do sofá e, ir atrás dos outros dois.

Sabia que fora um engano mandar as duas para aquela festa. Maldito Saga com ideias de girico. Em sua cabeça, Trista não tinha idade para isso e, Amanda... Ah, Amanda! Irresponsável. Não sabia nem tomar conta de si mesma, quanto mais de Trista.

Se algo acontecesse, não ia perdoa-la. Porque tudo que a rodeava, trazia problemas?!

Problemas dos grandes, era o que Amanda estava pensando em ter arrumado, depois de completar a segunda volta pela casa toda. Trista tinha simplesmente evaporado.

Parecia que tudo estava contra ela. Foi a uma festa para se divertir e, não conseguiu se distrair um segundo desde que se separou da amiga.

Bufou, girando no proprio corpo.

Estava em um enorme hall de entrada.

Tudo ali era luxuoso. O lustre em vários cristais. O tapete, provavelmente persa, de baixo de seus pés. Até mesmo a escada em madeira escura e carpete claro, que convidava ao andar de cima.

Seus olhos felinos, galgaram cada degrau.

Não era possivel, que Trista, sem conhecer a casa, subisse para a parte intima daquele lugar. Ela não era disso.

Vacilou, olhando para cima, quando viu uma menina muito bonita, de roupa rendada descer.

A menina lhe sorriu de forma gentio, dando a Amanda a iniciativa de se aproximar, para perguntar se vira a amiga.

Por sorte a moça vira, que ela não estava passando bem e, alguns rapazes a levaram para cima. Para o ultimo quarto a direita.

Amanda estranhou, agradecendo e correndo para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Ouviu sussurrou atrás da porta. Estava preocuada. Sem bater virou a maçaneta.

Viu três rapazes discutindo perto da cama. Parecia não terem visto Amanda entrar.

Estranhou e, ao ver as roupas da amiga rasgadas, percebeu o que se passava, mas não teve tempo. Antes de esborçar qualquer reação, teve o braço puxado por um dos rapazes.

- Me solta!

- Você é minha.

- E minha, também.

Os rapazes a arrastaram para dentro do banheiro, trancando a porta. Amanda gritava, mas parecia ser inútil.

Enquanto isso Sado estava em cima da cama prestes a retirar o restante da roupa de Trista. A garota abriu um pouco os olhos, contudo se sentia tão mole que não reagiu. Tudo que conseguiu fazer foi elevar seu cosmo e de seus lábios escapou...

- Miro...

O rapaz estranhou, mas não teve tempo para pensar no que significava. A porta foi derrubada, provocando um forte estrondo. Saga ficou alterado, ainda mais, quando sentiu o cosmo da filha pedindo socorro.

Os olhos verdes percorreu o local, encontrando o rapaz que saltara da cama ofegante. Sua filha tinha o vestido um tanto rasgado, o que fez uma cena medonha lhe assombrar o pensamento e enrigecer o músculo.

O rapaz recuou. Saga não se deu conta que Kanon lhe passara a frente para ir de encontro a Trista, pois já avansava em direção ao agressor.

Mascara da Morte ia fazer o mesmo, mas ouviu o grito de Amanda. Lembrou que ela estava na festa.

Com rapidez, abriu a porta que seria do banheiro. Não deu tempo dos rapaz que estava por cima de Amanda ter reação. Foi agarrado e jogado contra a parede com força, caindo desacordado no chão.

Os olhos felinos pousaram no outro rapaz, pronto a atacar.

No outro cômodo Saga só não matou o rapaz porque o cosmo de Trista começou a elevar de maneira perigosa.

- Saga, precisamos tira-la daqui. – disse Kanon se levantando para ir de encontro a Mascara da Morte.

O rapaz que segurava os braços da ruiva, se afastou rapidamente, pedindo desculpas, mas o Cavaleiro não prestava a atenção. Queria arrancar a cabeça daquele muleque. Passou por Amanda, que sentou apoiando as costas na pia, segurando o que sobrara de seu vestido.

Kanon passou como uma bala pela porta:

- Trista está passando muito mal – Disse alto, acordando Mascara da Morte, que olhou de relance Amanda e saiu no mesmo instante.

O rapaz do quarto estava desacordado no chão e, Saga segurando Trista no colo, já saía.

Logo Kanon apareceu com Amanda no colo e saíram atrás.

Passavam pelas pessoas que pareciam alheias ao que se passou no quarto. Estavam alteradas, e era claro que o álcool era presente em todos, que dançavam no jardim de maneira alienada.

Saga teve vontade de mandar tudo aquilo para outra dimensão, mas era urgente chegar no Santuário, onde Ana cuidaria bem de Trista.

A volta foi penosa, e mal passaram pela primeira casa, foi se formando uma silenciosa procissão.

Kanon, mal passou ela porta principal de cancer, foi directo para o quarto da moça com Kiki atrás. Os outros, incluindo Mascara da Morte ficaram para trás.

Kanon colocou Amanda sobre a cama, enquanto o ruivo parava na parta, fitando o estado da amiga.

Se arrependera de não ter ficado lá com elas. Nada daquilo teria acontecido se...

- Vamos, Kiki – Kanon ordenou, mirando a moça que se aconchegava na cama – Amanda precisa descançar.

- Eu fico...

- Não – Kanon disse com firmeza. Sabia que Amanda estava sofrendo. Provavelmente, estava com vergonha. Não era o momento para falar. Era melhor que estivesse sozinha.

Para alem da vergonha, sua tristeza se misturava com o medo. Tinha perfeita noção que não tinha tomado conta de sua amiga e Mascara da Morte iria "cair matando".

Saga também devia estar muito chateado.

Se sentia cansada, e apesar de ter vontade de ver como Trista estava, não lutou para se levantar, quando a porta se fechou.

Suspirou caindo em um sono profundo, assim como estava Trista.

- Ainda bem que não é nada grave – Ana suspirou ao ouvir a curandeira que estava prestes a sair, após a noticia que tranquilizou todos os presentes.

- Ela, provavelmente irá dormir até amanhã – A mulher corpulenta disse, se despedindo em seguida.

Ana agradeceu, e logo seguiu para o quarto da filha.

- Como está Amanda? – Saga perguntou para Kanon, mas foi Kiki que respondeu.

- Está bem...

- Mas não por muito tempo – Mascara da Morte se manifestou bruscamente.

- Deixe-a em paz...

- Escute aqui, seu moleque...

- Parem com isso! – Saga ordenou.

- Amanda, provavelmente está dormindo . Kanon parecia cansado – Acho que podemos deixar essa conversa para depois.

O italiano pareceu querer falar algo para Saga. Algo que Saga pensou conter insultos por ter ordenado calar, mas o moreno desistiu, saindo como uma bala da Casa de Gémeos.

No quarto só restaram apenas Saga e Ana. O geminiano puxou uma cadeira.

- Vamos dormir, Saga.

- Não vou sair daqui.

- Ela só vai acordar amanha. Venha, precisamos descansar.

Meio relutante aceitou, mas a noite não seria tranqüila. Antes de seguir para o quarto Mascara da Morte passou pelo quarto da filha. Ela estava dormindo.

- "Amanhã". – pensou fechando a porta.

Na manha seguinte a noticia se espalhou rapidamente e Miro quase enfartou ao ouvir a historia. Queria ir ver como Trista estava, mas Kamus o impediu.

Amanda acordara já fazia tempo, fitava o teto de maneira perdida. Tinha agido muito mal na noite passada. Por sua culpa a amiga quase tinha sido molestada. Sabia que Saga e Ana não a perdoariam, mas o que a deixou mais desorientada, era o fato do pai nem ter se importado com ela. Só tinha olhos para Trista.

Cobriu o rosto com uma manta, deixando as lagrimas escaparem. No fundo era apenas um estorvo para ele.

Amanda não imaginava que não estava a sós no quarto. Alguém a observava tendo os mesmos sentimentos. Tudo era para Trista e nada para sua menina. Mascara da Morte não merecia viver. Nem ele, nem Ana e nem Trista.

A entidade sumiu, pouco antes de ver o canceriano abrir a porta de maneira violenta.A italiana assustou-se, retirando a manta. Quando seu olhar cruzou com o dele um arrepio percorreu seu corpo. Ele não deixaria barato: "machucaram a sua querida Trista" e quem quer que fosse, pagaria por isso. Sentiu um frio na barriga.

O canceriano continuou com os olhos fixos na garota. Todos os males vinham dela. Ela era a causadora de tudo.

- Passou dos limites, garota.

- Desculpe.... – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer diante da voz fria dele.

Ele parecia não ter escutado.

- Não presta nem para cuidar de alguém. Se tivesse acontecido algo a ela... jamais te perdoaria.

- Eu sinto muito.... – murmurou tentando não chorar.

- Sente nada. Se você sente algo é inveja.

A menina balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Maldita hora que te trouxe para cá.

- Para....

- Estorvo...

- Para....

- Criança mal...

- Para! Para! – tampou os ouvidos não querendo ouvir.

- Queria me livrar de você. – Deu dois passos para frente, gesticulando de forma violenta - Como me arrependo de não ter te deixado na porta de um orfanato. Maldita hora em que fui dar ouvidos para Chiara. Se só fosse a Trista, não tinhamos tantos problemas.

Amanda ouvia tudo calada. Já estava cheia dessa preferência pela Trista. Tudo ela, tudo sempre para ela. Ela tinha família, ela que sempre teve tudo, ate a única coisa que queria nesse mundo: o amor dele. Mascara da Morte tinha verdadeira adoração pela afilhada. Se ela era um problema, porque ele simplesmente não a tirava de seu caminho?

Era isso! Para acabar com todo esse sofrimento, a solução era essa.

- Me mate. – disse convicta.

Mascara da Morte recuou levando um susto.

- Me mate! – gritou. – se sou a fonte de seus sofrimentos, acabe logo com isso!

- Não diga bobagens. – disse atordoado.

- Mata! Não é homem suficiente para isso? Não é o terrível Mascara da Morte?

- Cala a boca, Amanda!

- Vai em frente. Você tem um motivo para fazê-lo.

- Não me desafie.... – seu tom era de aviso.

- Não matou tantas pessoas? Pode muito bem matar a fonte de seus problemas.

Mascara da Morte não se segurou, partindo para cima da Amanda. O Cavaleiro tinha o pescoço dela entre as mãos e lhe aplicava uma considerável força.

- Insolente.... – os dentes rangiam.

- Afinal decidiu – começava a sofrer com a falta de ar. – será perfeito, vai eliminar o ultimo problema de sua vida.

Ele não diminuiu a força.

- Vai viver feliz com ela... – o ódio estava misturado a magoa. Tudo que queria, era somente que ele lhe olhasse com um pouco mais de carinho, apenas isso. Era pedir demais?

Mascara da Morte, em meio a fúria, fitou aqueles olhos azuis. Era como se enxergasse todo seu passado nele, todo o sofrimento que aquele dia trouxera para os dois.

- "Eu te odeio Anna... eu te odeio." – fechou os olhos, sentindo lágrimas acumulando no canto dos olhos.

Amanda custava a respirar, a força que ele aplicava não diminuía.

"Termine logo."

Abriu os olhos. Ali, escondida, estava Anna: como ela deveria ser se atingisse aquela idade. Seria igual. Não! Tinha perfeita noção que aquela menina a sua frente tinha uma beleza extraordinaria. Ultrapassara Anna.

Não merecia. Era apenas mais uma vitima.

- A-acabe logo com isso – Sussurrou engasgada.

A força alternava. A italiana derramava algumas lágrimas pela dor e pela situação. Queria morrer odiando-o, mas não conseguia.

Uma lagrima escorreu, molhando a mão de Mascara da Morte.

Neste momento pareceu se dar conta. Aos poucos foi abrandando a força. Era conhecido por sua crueldade, mas jamais, jamais faria algo a Amanda. Jamais se livraria dela, não a única pessoa que....

Saiu do quarto sem dizer nada. Amanda deslisou na parede, abraçando com força as pernas dobradas.

Preferia não ter acordado.

Trista abriu os olhos. Sentia-se um pouco sonolenta. Não se lembrava de muita coisa, apenas que seguiu para o quarto com aqueles três rapazes.

- Zeus! – deu um pulo da cama.

- Não aconteceu nada.

A garota olhou para o lado, deparando com o rosto grave da mãe que dobrava uma colcha.

- Mãe...

- Felizmente seu pai chegou a tempo.

- O que aconteceu?

- Esperava que me dissesse. – a brasileira colocou o objeto sobre a cama.

- Não me lembro ao certo.... – passou as mãos pelo cabelo. – só que sei que....

- Por pouco não aconteceu.

- E Amanda?

- Também foi salva, não sei como seu pai e padrinho não mandaram tudo pelos ares.

- Tio Bruno foi ate lá? – temeu pela amiga.

- Foi....

- Ele vai matar a Amanda. – fez menção de ir, mas sentiu as pernas fraquejarem.

- Te deram droga. Seu corpo ainda sofre com as conseqüências.

- Eu sinto muito....

- Eu sei. – abraçou a filha.

Saga jogou a porta abaixo. Estava tão descontrolado que era capaz de matar um. Ao escutar a voz da filha, seu sangue esquentou.

Kanon tentava acalmá-lo apesar de lhe dar razão. Ana continuava a abraçada a filha.

- Eu não sei como pode ser tão irresponsável!

- Desculpa... – murmurou.

- Não tem desculpa! – gritou.

- Não grite, Saga. – disse Ana.

- Você, também, é responsável!

- Trista não pode ficar trancafiada. – protestou.

- Devia! – olhou para a roupa rasgada da filha que estava no chão: se demorasse mais alguns minutos... sentiu ódio, muito ódio.

- Pai, a mamãe não tem culpa. – deu um soluço.

Ele a olhou de maneira fria.

- Promessas não adiantam... se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo, só Zeus sabe o que tinham feito.

- Mas não aconteceu. – tentou dar um passo, mas não conseguiu.

Saga foi ate ela e com força a arrastou para o interior da casa.

- Precisa de um banho, para se livrar desse efeito.

- Para pai!

- Saga.

Mesmo sobre os protestos de Ana e Kanon, o geminiano praticamente jogou a filha dentro do banheiro e bateu a porta na cara dos dois.

- Melhor não interferimos. – disse Kanon.

- Esses dois...

Dentro do cômodo, Saga abriu o duche no frio.

- Vai ficar aí ate melhorar.

- Não pode fazer isso comigo!

- Posso sim! Sou seu pai! E enquanto morar debaixo desse teto, tem que me obedecer!

- Eu já tenho 15 anos! – a água estava gelada.

- Pode ter 100, não me importo! – a segurava.

- Meu padrinho não me trata sim!

- Vá viver com ele então!

- Não sei por que tanto barulho. – já estava tremendo de frio. - A maioria das minhas amigas já fizeram isso.

- Não me irrite mais.

- Estou dizendo a verdade. O que que tem se tivesse ficado com aquele cara. Já tenho quinze anos!

Saga ergueu a mão, parando a centímetros dela.

- Não me desafie. – tentava se controlar. – não fale assim comigo.

- Por que recuou? Bate!

- Trista...

- Bate!

Do lado de fora Ana e Kanon escutavam o bate boca. A deusa queria entrar, mas o cunhado impediu. Mal sabiam que a situação iria piorar, Trista estava sofrendo de um outro mal…

- Não me desafie, Trista Myles.

- Não sei porque tanto escândalo, com a minha mãe não teve problema. – deu um sorriso cínico.

Ele não se segurou, dando um tapa na perna dela.

- Vai aprender a nos respeitar.

Literalmente Saga começou a bater na filha. Estavam tão alterados que nem perceberam os cosmos de ambos inflamarem. Sentindo-os Kanon abriu a porta a força testemunhando algo que jamais pensou em acontecer.

- Não pode me bater! – Trista tentava se defender, seus olhos estavam ligeiramente vermelhos.

- Posso! – Saga também não estava atrás, vibrava de ódio.

- Céus! – Ana não acreditava.

- Pare já os dois! – Kanon não sabia a quem segurar.

- Você vai aprender mocinha, nem que seja a força.

- Não pode fazer isso comigo! Eu sou uma titã e você um simples mortal.

Saga recuou, jamais pensou que ela lhe diria aquilo. Kanon e Ana ficaram perplexos.

- Posso ser um simples mortal, mas ainda sou seu pai. – a voz alterou. – e eu mando em você.

O geminiano voltou a bater na filha.

- Para, Saga! – Ana tentava segura-lo, mas em vão.

- Saga. – Kanon tentava entrar na frente de Trista. – vocês dois se controlem. Saga. – olhou para o irmão. – o cosmo dela.

- Saia da frente Kanon! – empurrou o irmão. Se não houve o lacre que Niké era bem provável que Ares se manifestasse.

- Não vai tocar em mim! Eu sou uma titã!

O cosmo dela elevou drasticamente. Os três foram lançados, sendo que Kanon havia protegido Ana. Saga bateu com força no azulejo.

Olhava para a filha assustado, não que temesse algo dela e sim, como seu problema já a afetara muito. Sentiu-se culpado, muito culpado. Trista não interpretou dessa forma, achou que o olhar do pai era de medo dela. Que tinha medo da própria filha.

- Me desculpe.... – saiu correndo.

Os três ainda ficaram algum tempo digerindo a cena, um par de olhos que acompanhava a discussão se afastou.

Como poderia suportar tanta pressão?! Como poderia esquecer e seguir em frente, quando a desgraça lhe perseguia. Sabia que Amanda não tivera culpa, sendo também uma vitima, mas poderia ter tido mais cuidado.

_Naquela noite…_

Subia as escadas como uma bala, esperando encontrar a ruiva bem,, mas o que encontrou ao entrar no templo foi um Mascara da Morte visivelmente trantornado.

Os olhos claros se cruzaram por instante e uma faisca de humor pareceu incendiar uma cólera sem fim.

_Em meio a tanto sofrimento, ela viera para mim._

Mascara da Morte se levantou lentamente no sofá, desafiando o outro que não deu pela entrada silenciosa de Shaka, Afrodite, Miro e Shura, que vinham para ver as meninas.

Saga avançou de forma lenta e olhar estreito.

- A culpa é sua – Saga disse baixo mas com firmeza – Nunca criou bem a menina…

- Quem é você…

- Um péssimo exemplo.

- Como você ousa – Mascara da Morte disse entre dentes – A final Trista tem um sério problema por sua culpa.

- Da minha filha cuido eu.

- E da minha cuido eu…

- Você nunca criou a sua filha – Saga aumentou a voz.

- Saga, por favor – Afrodite se aproximou, mas um sinal o fez parar.

"Deixe eles se entenderem" – Shaka disse por cosmo – Esta na hora.

Todos lhe olharam sem entender, mas prontos para apartar.

- Quem é você para dizer o que faço ou deixo de fazer!? SEU ESQUIZOFRENICO!!

Saga se surpreendeu. Sabia onde Mascara da Morte estava levando a conversa.

Agreção verbal estava evoluindo e tomando forma na pele e nos nervos. Era claro que os dois estavam se segurando para não pular um no pescoço do outro, mas o cosmo de ambos aumentava de forma descontrolada, chamando os de mais para o local.

Trista adormecera a pouco tempo, com o tranquilizante que Ana lhe dera, dando a mulher espaço para correr para o 4º templo.

Da porta já se ouvia uma gritaria e, quando a brasileira entrou, vira que Aldebaran segurava Mascara da Morte.

Não entendeu a conversa, pegando na parte em que o italiano acusava Saga do problema da afilhada.

Saga hesitou. Por dentro se roeu. Sua cabeça trabalhava a mil. Os rostos ao redor perderam forma, diante de sua cólera, foi quando avistou Amanda parada na porta do corredor, de olhar assustado.

_Ah Ana! Você sabe o que é a ânsia de proteção de algo tão precioso._

Segundos foi o que demorou o olhar que Saga lançou para a ruiva. Mas tempo suficiente para velhas histórias, do tempo que ainda era mestre vir a tona.

Levantou o queixo na direção da menina, que se encolheu, estreitando os olhos.

- Se eu sou esquizofrenico – disse frio – o que você é, BRUNO?!

Todos pasmaram.

_Mas será que você está disposta a tudo para salvar seu bem precioso?_

**Continua…**

* * *

**Pedimos desculpas pela demora, mas a coisa ta complicada para os dois lados.**

**De modo, que agradecemos a paciência de todos os leitores.**

**Mas garantimos que o próximo será uma bomba!**

**Fiquem bem.**


	8. Chapter 7: Revolta

**Revolta **

_Noite. Por vezes tinha medo da noite, quando pensava em um futuro não muito distante. Meu coração palpitava rapido no peito a esper que ele voltasse para me tirar do meu pesadelo. Assim como você, Ana, livrara aquele que ama tanto._

_Mas ele não veio, Ana! Ele não voltou mais!_

Não haveria forma de safar a situação e, Ana, que chegara bem na hora da grave acusação de Mascara da Morte, estancou um pouco atras de onde estava Aldebaran, que, tal como os outros, estavam calados.

Alguns como Shura tentaram avançar para impedir qualquer tipo de agressão física que pudesse acontecer entre ambos, mas foram impedidos por Shaka, que, aparentemente, estava calmo.

A atmosfera pesada, incomodava os presentes e, fazia com que a garganta de Saga arranhace de forma incomoda, com as palavras que queriam sair de forma desparada. Nunca fora sangue quente. Sempre tão calculista, tinha que medir o terreno, mas aquela situação era de mais. Lhe bastava tudo o que ocorrera durante todo aqueles anos.

Sua cabeça trabalhava rapido, de forma a não deixar sair nada sem nexo. Era estranha a sensação de vingança que saia do peito e envenenava sua boa, dando um gosto estranho e fazendo o canto de seus labios subirem um pouco.

- Um cretino que dormiu com uma menina de 14 anos!

- Como? – Mascara da Morte sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, os olhos miraram os que estravam mais atras, com duvida estampada na cara.

Que absurdo estaria Saga falando?

- Saga – Ana deu um passo, mas o gesto bruto erguendo o braço a fez parar.

- Acha que eu não sei? Você é um cretino que **dormiu** com a própria irmã e fugiu quando soube que** ela estava gravida. **Você é um canalha! – despejou. Há muito queria se livrar daquele segredo, mas por consideração a Amanda manteve-se calado. Mas já era tempo de despejar tudo, para que todos soubessem que Mascara da Morte, não era apenas aquele que matara muitos por gosto, mas que sua maldade foi mais além, roçando a indecencia.

Os olhos assustados miravam cancer, esperando por uma explicação rapida, que levasse a que Saga estivesse equivocado. Mas o que viam era um homem de olhar frio e penetrante, que não se movera ou esboçara qualquer espanto com o que havia sido dito.

Mascara da Morte não se mostrou surpreendido como sentia por dentro. Claro, Saga foi Mestre do Santuário, como não saberia. Mas ficou ainda mais impressionado por ele ter dito tudo só agora. Agora que esse incidente aconteceu é que o fizera abrir a boca.

Estreitou os olhos, vendo que o outro estava pertubado com sua falta de reação. Saga esperava pelo menos uma expressão rapida, assustada. Mas não, só vira a expressão daquele homem mudar quando este virou para a porta do corredo.

Foi claro o repentino espanto, ao ver o rosto assustado da moça ruiva, parada na porta.

Saga vacilou, mas já era tarde para voltar atras. Todos estavam a espera do desfecho.

- O que foi que você disse, Saga? – A voz de Amanda perturbou o silencio, arranhando o ouvido de Afrodite que engoliu a seco.

Aquilo não era jeito de saber tal história.

Saga se arrependeu por segundos, mas tal como constatara a pouco, não podia voltar atras. E o rosto de Mascara da Morte voltando a sua expressão superior...tomou aquilo como um desaforo.

Respirou fundo:

- Você é filha de dois irmãos. Anna era irmã dele. – Não se virou para mirar os olhos verdes que se enchiam de lagrimas.

Saga dissera aquilo tão calmo...tão frio que não precisava perguntar duas vezes, porque agora tudo fazia sentido. As imagens de tudo o que passou na infancia vinha como um filme acelerado. Agora sabia o porque.

Olhou o homem que sempre lhe tratara com frieza, dando um passo em frente, cruzando seu olhar com o dele. Como poderia manter aquela postura superior e indiferente?

A revelação caiu como uma bomba: Shaka, Shura e os demais que estavam ali olharam assustados para Mascara da Morte, acreditando que tudo não passava de uma historia surreal, mas ao verem a expressão do cavaleiro, viram que não era mentira. Ele não reagia. Não parecia ofendido. Ana abaixou o rosto, não queria que aquilo viesse a tona, ainda mais daquela maneira. Saga tinha agido muito mal, não levando em consideração os sentimentos de Amanda.

Pela primeira vez, o Cavaleiro de Gemeos olhara a menina que se apoiou no móvel escuro de duas gavetas, a quatro passos do cavaleiro de Cancer.

Sentiu uma ponta de romorso. Não era Amanda que queria atingir mas, sim, aquele homem. Queria vingança. Aquela vingança tão pessoal, que, agora não sabia se atingiria em cheio aquele que queria ferir. Ferir por todos os desaforos. Por toda a atenção que por vezes roubava daquilo que era seu por direito.

- Amanda, entre. – Saga disse seco. – estamos nos ofendendo.

- Sem escrupulos – As prieiras palavras de Mascara da Morte surpreendera a todos ainda mais. Então era isso, ele nao negaria.

- O que?

- Um assassino como você não deveria falar de outros. Portanto não fale asneiras.

A surpreesa de Saga durara muito pouco, tal como o remorso, fazendo-o voltar ao ataque.

- Quem matou a Anna foi você. – disse de maneira fria.

- Já chega vocês dois. – Ana entrou no meio. – estão com os nervos a flor da pele. Cada um para sua casa. – a brasileira caminhou na direção de Mascara da Morte.

Saga sentiu ódio, mesmo ele fazendo tais atos a esposa ainda o defendia.

- Por que o protege? Cometeu o pior dos pecados. Quer que eu a relembre? – Saga não esperou resposta, começando a contar a historia que sabia com detalhes.

O que se seguiu, foi um festival de perplexidade. A medida que ouviam as expressões ficavam chocadas. Amanda permanecia imovel sem saber o que fazer. Tudo aquilo, só poderia ser um pesadelo. Em breve acordaria. Porque aquela história era confusa, horrorosa e, Bruno se quer se movia ou se revoltava. Pelo contrario. Os olhos mostravam raiva, mas os labios mostravam um sorriso superior.

Não fazia sentido.

- E foi assim que Amanda veio para nós. – disse frio e arrependido ao ver o rosto de desolação da italiana. Ele havia sido cruel.

- Mascara da Morte? – Amanda sussurrou, com cara de duvida – Isso é verdade?

- Escolha – Disse frio...distante, fazendo um rumor que foi se descontrolando entre todos o presentes.

- Como pode – Miro deu um passo, sendo barrado pelo olhar de Ana, que estava a poucos passos na frente de Saga – Mascara da Morte, se defenda!

- É – Shura iniciou – Pelo menos nos explique a sua versão...

- Não há versão – Disse frio.

Amanda engoliu a seco. Sua mente trabalhava rápido e ate imaginava como tudo tinha acontecido sentindo nojo, ate de si mesma. A verdade lhe fazia sentir-se enjoada. O verdadeiro motivo lhe dava voltas ao estomago.

- Então é por isso que me odeia? É por isso que sempre tratou a Trista melhor do que eu? – a voz alterava num misto de magoa e indignação. - É por isso que sempre gostou mais dela?

- Não. – continuou com sua pose altiva. Mas seus olhos trocavam o ódio por um rancor que só Ana podia ver – eu odeio o fato de você ter ficado parecida com ela. Anna estragou minha vida, fui expulso de casa por causa dela. Meu pai morreu me odiando...

Amanda lembravasse pouco do avô, pois esse nunca chegara a mais de um metro de onde ela estava. E a avó...ela não permitia que entrasse naquele quarto cheio de bonecas bonitas. Agora compreendia as vezes que sua tia brigava com a própria mãe, quando ela dizia que Amanda viera ao mundo para destruir sua familia.

- Chiara disse que ela tinha ficado doente. Só soube a verdade quando fui para lá, logo após a batalha contra Hades. – Se deu conta que o Cavaleiro falava com ela. Mascara da Morte falava sem saber o porque, pois a vontade de se explicar perante todos era quase nula.

Histórias que haviam passado. Histórias que lutava para esquecer nos braços de mulheres que nem se quer lembrava do rosto. Que usava para esquecer o rosto daquele menina de a muitos anos, que voltava com força toda a vez que olhava para a italiana.

Começava a compreender que aquela era uma história que não era nunca para ter saido do báu da sua memória. Ninguem tinha o direito de traze-la a tona.

- Mas hoje estou aqui. – olhou ferino para Saga que estreitou os olhos com duvida. – sempre o segui de maneira incondicional, nunca repudiei qualquer ato seu... não poderia ter dito essas coisas, jamais vou perdoá-lo o que fez a minha filha.

- Sua filha! – Amanda murmurou – Só agora você lembrou disso? Pois agora quem não quer nada aqui sou eu!

Os presentes olharam surpresos, principalmente o canceriano que pensara não ter ouvido direito.

- Como? – Indagou olhando-a de soslaio.

- Eu não sou sua filha! – repetiu sem convicção.

- Não seja ridicula – Se virou bruscamente – Não é uma coisa que se negue. – Disse dando um passo.

Ana engoliu a seco.

- Não chegue perto de mim! – Amanda disse recuando - Eu tenho nojo de você! Asco!

Pela primeira vez viram a face de Mascara da Morte alterar a expressão para algo que poderiam considerar assustado. Viram-no recuar, por instantes. Em nenhum momento vira aquele menina chorona alterar a voz, como alterava um pouco agora. Sentiu como se ela o enfrentasse. Não gostou. Voltou a dar um passo em frente…

- Chega! – Ana voltou a tomar folego – Isto não é para ser discutido aqui – Disse olhando o marido – Nem agora.

- Não – Mascara da Morte era tomado por uma inquietação terminal. Não adiantava querer voltar do gande salto. Agora era tentar chegar no final com a posição mais comoda – É para ser discutido aqui, já que Saga iniciou...

Saga serrou os punhos. Não conhecia essa faceta tão fria e determinada do Cavaleiro de Cancer e o facto de pensar que tinha atingido apenas uma pessoa inocente lhe fazia ficar frustrado. Mal sabia, que atravez do sofrimento de Amanda, acertava em cheio seu alvo. A fachada de durão de Mascara da Morte estava imprecionando a todos. Mas aos olhos de Ana, estava despedaçando por dentro.

Como odiava se sentir assim. Não era Anna que era seu ponto fraco... Sentiu de leve um cosmo, rezando mentalmente para estar enganado, ela não poderia ter ouvido aquilo. Virou o rosto lentamente na direção do cosmo, vendo a imagem da afilhada que o fitava chocada. Pelo seu olhar teve a certeza que ela ouvira tudo. Os demais perceberam o olhar dele e o seguiram. Amanda, também, viu de quem se tratava. Naquele momento sentiu raiva daquela menina que sempre lhe fizera se sentir, realmente, em casa.

A grega trazia um olhar serio e sem dizer nada caminhou na direção de Amanda postando ao lado dela.

Mascara da Morte desviou o olhar.

- Sempre achei essa implicância que tinha com a Amanda era coisa de pai ciumento, vejo que estava enganada. – disse Trista, com uma voz fria – olhe para ela. – saiu imperativa.

Mascara da Morte a fitou imediatamente diante da aspires da voz. Seu olhar se fixou em Amanda, mas não era ela que via.

Quase nunca a via como ela era. Apenas um reflexo da moça que lhe trouxera problemas. Anna estava nela. Em quase todos os detalhes e gestos.

- Você ficou tão parecida com ela – Sussurrou dando passos na direcção das duas. Saga e os de mais ficaram apreencidos. Mascara da Morte parecia ter entrado em trase, ou em um mundo que conversava com alguem que não estava ali – O jeito. – Esticou o braço para lhe acaricias – Os traços...

Não conseguiu avançar. A dor no rosto chegou em segundos, assim como o desconforto de sentir o chão. Mirou o lugar que estivera a pouco.

Ali, ofegante estava o actual Cavaleiro de Aries.

Kiki, ofegante, lhe olhava com ódio. Não conseguiu compreender o que passava pela cabeça daquele muleque, mas não conseguiu sentir raiva deste.

Os rostos cansados por tantas surpreesas, fitaram a cena sem tempo de reagir. Segundos depois falavam entre si. Acusavam...defendiam...não conseguiam se entender.

Mas ele continuava ali, na posição de agressor. O ruivo passou a estar no foco de Mascara da Morte que se levantou lentamente.

- Nunca mais – Kiki começou com olhar duro, se recompondo – Nunca mais tente por as suas mãos em cima de Amanda.

Os olhos claros de Amanda voltaram-se para Kiki como quem via um fantasma. Um acontecimento extraordinario, na qual não se cre que esteja acontecendo.

Sem se dar conta estava sendo arrasada pelo braço, por Ana e Trista, para dentro do corredor.

Anestesiada, não se dava conta que enquanto estava sentada na cama de seu quarto, a mais velha comandava a fiha o que deveria pegar para colocar na mala sobre a cama.

Não se importava, também, com o que estava acontecendo la fora. Os barulhos que iam se discipando na sala, com a saida de cada cavaleiro. Os passos apressados pelo corredor e a porta que se abria com uma certa violencia.

A figura que apareceu na porta surpreendera Ana e Trista.

Não se deram conta que Urin estava na sala. Os olhos claros do Cavaleiro de Sagitario fitaram Amanda imóvel na cama e sem fitar as outras duas disse imperativo:

- Amanda vai para a Casa de Sagitario.

- Não... – Ana ia começar, mas parou ao olhar aquele rapaz tão determinado.

Não era uma questão. Ela iria para Sagitario.

Sem dizer mais nada deu dois passou em direção da cama e agarrou o braço da ruiva, fazendo-a se levantar. Com a outra mão, pegou a mala que acabava de ser fechada por Trista e, com um "boa noite" vago, arrastou Amanda para fora do quarto.

- Mãe...

- Deixe, Trista – Ana disse resignada fitando a saida vazia – Acho que Amanda não ia gostar de ficar la em casa – Voltou para fitar a filha, com um olhar triste – com seu pai.

Trista suspirou descontente.

Na sala os poucos que ainda ali estavam olharam sem entender ao ver Amanda sendo arrastada por Urin. Mascara da Morte ainda no chão levantou na mesma hora.

- Onde pensa que... – abriu a boca para fecha-la em seguida, Sagitariano sequer o olhou.

- Para Sagitario. – disse Trista acompanhada pela mae.

O canceriano encarou a afilhada. Tentou abrir a boca para explicar o inexplicavel, mas nao conseguia. Saga acompanhava a cena e a cada olhar do cavaleiro para a filha o deixava com mais raiva.

- Vamos embora Trista. É perigoso ficar aqui. – disse com ironia.

A grega lançou um olhar frio para o pai que recuou alguns passos.

- Não era um assunto a ser dito dessa forma. Só pensou em si mesmo, nao se importando com a Amanda. Estou decepcionada.

O silencio imperou, Ana mais atrás escutava tudo cabisbaixa e Saga atonico demais nao tirava os olhos da filha. Não atingira seu objetivo que era o canceriano e ainda sofreria com as consequencias?

- Filha...

- Vamos embora, o espetaculo acabou.

Passou direto por todos.

- Trista...

Se virou ao escutar seu nome pronunciado de forma baixa, quase num murmurrio. Cancer a fitava com a mesma expressao anterior fria e indiferente, ela mal sabia que por dentro...

- Sempre te defendi perante os outros... estava tao errada... boa noite.

Saiu, com um cortejo atras. Restaram apenas ele, Saga e Ana.

- Vá descansar. – Ana aproximou.

- Se afaste dele! – o geminiano quase a arrastou.

- Já chega Saga! Nao basta o que fez?

- Por que o defende? – bufava de raiva. - Eu nao entendo!

- Vá com ele Ana. – Mascara da Morte trazia um fino sorriso nos labios, interpretado como uma afronta por Saga, interpretado como nervosismo por Ana.

- Mas...

- Não se preocupe comigo. – sorriu.

Saga nem esperou a resposta praticamente arrastou a esposa para fora daquele recinto.

A sala voltara ao seu silencio habitual. Mascara da Morte agora podia sentir aquela dor que lhe incomodou no peito todo esse tempo sem ter que fingir que não se importava. Aquela dor que só sentira uma vez, ainda moço, quando cometeu a maior besteira de sua vida e lhe fez se arrepender amargamente.

Nunca para muito tempo para pensar no que era se sentir sozinho, como naquela vez em que fora expulso de casa pelo seu pai. Agora conseguia ter aquele sabor, novamente, em sua boca. O gosto ruim da solidão, tão ardido que fazia seus olhos lacrimejarem e derramarem amargas lagrimas pela face.

Ninguem estava ali para lhe dizer nada, o que estava certo ou errado, nem mesmo Amanda.

Fitou a saída se perguntando se ela por fim entendera que não deveria ama-lo. Que não deveria se quer olha-lo.

Sim, provavelmente, ela percebera isso e, ao constata-lo sentiu por fim as pernas fraquejarem, caindo por terra de joelhos.

Ultimo golpe de Anna em sua vida, era o que pensava, não se apercebendo que a raiva que sentia não era um terço do que deixara no coração da menina ruiva que lhe observava do canto da sala.

Não imaginava que ela não desistira, muito pouco estava com pena da situação.

Seus olhos verdes contemplavam satisfeito a queda daquele homem tão egoista. Ficando ainda mais raivosa, quendo o viu levantar com violencia e mudar o olhar enquanto enxugava o rosto.

Mascara da Morte não iria cair por isso. Seu coração sabia que a batalha estava apenas começando. Não iria se acovarda, novamente, como acontecera a muitos anos, na batalha contra Hades.

Não teria aquele vazio que um covarde perdedor tras dentro de si, após compreender que poderia ter feito melhor.

Mirou mais uma vez a saída, serrando os punhos.

- Vai ser melhor assim! – murmurou antes de virar e ir a passos duros para seu quarto.

- Este será seu quarto – A voz fria e calma de Urin tomou conta do local que acabava de ser exposto aos olhos vidrados de Amanda.

A ruiva não disse nada, em passos lentos e incertos caminhou até a cama e sentou com cuidado na beira do colchão, enquanto o rapaz colocava sua mala sobre a cadeira no canto, entre a janela e a porta.

- Não é nada de especial – Disse olhando em volta – Mas você ficará bem aqui.

Fitou a moça que não reagiu. Compreendeu que não adiantava falar nada. Talvez ela nem estivesse ali.

Balançou o corpo indeciso se deveria sair ou não. Optou pela primeira escolha, mas não pode deixar de parar na porta:

- Se precisar de algo, qualquer coisa, é só chamar – E dito isso saiu fechando a porta atras de si.

Amanda, assim que viu a porta vazia percebeu que poderia deixar seu mundo desabar de verdade. Jogou o corpo de lado, caindo com a cabeça no travesseiro fino, e começou a chorar. Chorou tanto que não se deu conta quando adormecera.

Urin, de seu quarto, deitado em sua cama, percebera que agora poderia fechar os olhos descansado. Não haveria risco da ruiva fazer alguma besteira.

Amanhã seria mais dificil e tinha que estar preparado. Ela não perdoaria ninguem, a começar por aqueles que viviam na casa de gemeos.

Seu pensamento voou de encontro a Trista. Provavelmente, nem ela se salvaria da raiva da italiana.

Trista descia sozinha a escadaria que levava ate sua casa, passara por Aldebaran e Mú sem pronunciar uma palavra, o que fez com o que ariano retardasse um pouco a descida. Estava com raiva do padrinho, mas sobretudo decepcionada. Escutara muitas historias ruins acerca dele, sabia que ele tinha sido mesmo um assassino, mas chegar ao ponto daquela historia era demais. Se tivesse ocorrido apenas o primeiro encontro entre ele e a irma, tudo bem, eles nao se conheciam, mas ele insitira... banlançou a cabeça nem querendo imaginar a cena, era baixo demais. Ainda tinha o pai, sempre o tivera como modelo de racionalidade e o que ele tinha feito fora cruel. Voltou os pensamentos para Amanda, ela devia odia-la agora, suspirou desanimada, mas ergueu o rosto surpresa ao sentir um toque em seu ombro.

- Tio Mi-ro?

- Desculpe se a assustei. – sorriu sem graça.

- Não assustou. Só estava pensando... – desviou o olhar.

- Não pensei que o Bruno tivesse descido tanto... com a propria irma...

Trista continuou calada, pensando.

- Desculpe ele é seu padrinho, mas é que...

- Eu sei. – o encarou. – ele não era nenhum santo, mas escutar aquilo... ainda tem a Amanda... ela deve me odiar.

- Voce nao tem culpa. – tocou no rosto dela.

- Foi meu pai que disse aquelas coisas, me sinto culpada.

- As coisas vao mudar de agora em diante. Depois dessa revelação o destino dele é incerto.

- Como assim?

- Atena e Shion não vao aceitar uma coisa dessa, um cavaleiro que se prestou a isso? Está certo que todos aqui erramos em algum ponto de nossas vidas, mas nao dessa maneira.

- E com a Amanda?

- Ela é a vitima disso tudo.

Trista calou-se novamente. Realmente Atena e Shion nao aceitariam tal ato, seu padrinho iria ser duramente castigado. Miro a observava, o momento nao era adequado, mas ela estava linda naquela noite.

- Que pesadelo. – disse trazendo-o de volta. – vou para casa, nao quero encontrar meu pai.

- Quer que eu vá com você?

- Não precisa. – sorriu. – boa noite tio.

O abraçou, Miro retribuiu o gesto a enlaçando mais forte, aquela seria sua despedida, a partir do dia seguinte procuraria um novo amor. Havia aceitado que aqueles momentos com ela ocorridos no passado nao voltariam mais.

- Vou seguir seu conselho. – disse afando os cabelos negros.

- Qual?

- Uma namorada. Vou arrumar uma.

A grega tentou sorrir, realmente torcia para que seu tio encontrasse alguem e ser feliz, mas ouvir aquilo a deixou entristecida.

- Nao vai faltar pretendentes. – o soltou. – boa sorte.

- Obrigado.

- Ate amanha. – deu as costas descendo correndo.

- Ate... – o rosto ficou melancolico. – adeus Trista...

A garota foi direto para o quarto, precisva dormir, a briga com o pai, a descoberta sobre o padrinho e a confissao de Miro era demais para um dia só. Deitou apagando tao rapidamente que nem escutou as vozes alteradas dos pais. Os dois tinham feito o trajeto de cancer a gemeos em silencio, mas...

- Onde está Kanon?

- Foi dormir em Leao. – Ana nem o olhou entrando direto.

- Vai me ignorar agora?

- Voce estraga a vida da Amanda e está preocupado com isso? – o olhou felino.

- Ela tinha que saber.

- Não dessa maneira Saga. – disse fria. – se queria se vingar do Bruno conseguiu, mas levou muita gente com isso. A começar por sua filha.

- Trista precisava saber como ele realmente é.

- Voce nunca gostou dele, principalmente ao ver que sua filha gostava dele.

- Realmente nao gosto e voces duas insistem nele. Voce o defende!

- Defendo sim. Porque eu sei como ele realmente é.

- Todos sabemos. – ironizou. – sem escrupulos, assassino, estupador e varios outros adjetivos.

- Nao fale assim dele!

- Falo como eu quiser! – gritou irritadissimo. – estou cansado de ver voce defende-lo, só falta coloca-lo no altar! O que viu nele?

- Sentimento.

- Só se for a maldade. – riu.

- Voce tambem cometeu injustiças. No entanto ninguem jogou na sua cara.

- Nem mesmo voce nao é? Esqueci que os deuses estão acima dos humanos. Esqueci que voce é a Niké.

- A questao nao é essa Saga. Voce nao levou em conta os sentimentos da Amanda.

- Eu? – apontou para si. - E ele? Nem tentou se justificar, ou pedir desculpas, isso se ele souber o que é, ele nem liga para Amanda, nao vai se importar com a opiniao dela. Ele nao se importa com ninguem.

- Importa sim. Voce nao o conhece.

- Quer parar de defende-lo! – gritou, - estou farto disso! Tudo é ele!

- Por que essa implicancia? O que foi que ele te fez?

Saga ficou calado.

- Fala! Já que começou a despejar, fale tudo de uma vez!

Continuou calado. Ana respirou fundo, precisava se controlar, alem do mais Trista estava em casa e nem sabia como ela nao tinha aparecido na sala.

- Não quero que se aproxime dele, nao quero a Trista perto dele. – disse taxativo.

- Nao manda em mim e quem tem que decidir é ela nao voce.

- Sou o pai dela.

- Então se comporte como tal. Se comporte como o Saga que conheci.

- Casou comigo sabendo como eu era.

- Pensei que te conhecia mesmo, hoje vejo que nao. Vou dormir. No quarto de Kanon. Boa noite.

O geminiano apenas acompanhou a esposa com o olhar. Esperou alguns minutos saindo em seguida.

Depois de certificar que Trista seguira mesmo para sua casa, Miro voltou a sua. Ainda estava chocado com a historia sordida do canceriano, sabia que ele não era muito honrado, mas a aquele ponto era demais. Subitamente caiu em si, estava julgando-o, entretanto ele nao estava fazendo a mesma coisa? Desejava Trista. Apesar de nao haver laços sanguinios, o sentimento e a situacao eram as mesmas. Se todos soubessem, teriam a mesma expressao de horror.

- "Mas foi com a irma." – tentou justificar. – no fundo... – murmurrou resoluto. – amanha terei vida nova e nesta nova vida, Trista nao tera espaço.

Saga andava sem rumo, estava com muita raiva de si mesmo. Nao havia conseguido seu objetivo que era prejudicar o canceriano, ao contrario jogara as pessoas que amava contra si. Deu um soco numa arvore, transfomando-a em migalhas.

- Maldicao... – deixou escapar entre os dentes. – cretino.

Nao voltaria para casa enquanto a raiva nao passasse.

E com isso mais um dia se findou, o céu estava escuro, sem estrelas ou luar como se tivesse em luto diante da situacao. Nem o vento soprava e o silencio era sepulcral. Todos dormiam ou tentavam dormir na esperança que na manha seguinte as coisas melhorassem.

Ana acordara cedo, a verdade é que nao tinha pregado o olho, dormira sozinha, pois Saga nao voltara para a casa. Levantou vestindo o robe, depois de fazer sua limpeza diaria seguiu para a cozinha para preparar o café. Levou um grande susto ao ver o marido, a mesa, tomando a bebida a base de cafeina.

- Já fiz o café. – disse seco.

A esposa o fitou reparando que ele ainda usava a roupa do dia anterior. Sem dizer nada foi ate o armario, pegando uma xicara. Serviu-se, permanecendo de pé.

- Onde esteve? – indagou sem tirar o olhar dele.

- Por aí. – respondeu sem olha-la.

Ela nao perguntou mais nada e sairia do recinto se a filha nao tivesse aparecido na porta. A grega fitou rapidamente o pai para em seguida desviar o olhar para a mae.

- Bom dia mae.

- Bom dia. – observava o comportamento de Saga.

- Tem café? – esfregou os olhos entrando. – estou com fome.

- Já está pronto. – disse pegando uma xicara para a filha. – dentro do forno tem bolo.

Trista pegou a xicara, um prato servindo-se. De posse de tudo sentou a mesa, contudo seu comportamento foi alheio ao pai, era como se nao estivesse ninguem sentado ali. Saga continuou com o olhar no liquido escuro. O clima estava tenso e Ana temia isso. Conhecia o genio dos dois e uma discussao poderia facilmente começar.

Trista tomou o café em silencio.

- Vou treinar com o tio Kamus. – disse levantando-se.

Os dois estranharam, a filha nao gostava muito dos treinos, mas concluiram que ela nao queria ficar em casa.

- Ele sabe?

- Disse por cosmo hoje de manha. Já deve está descendo. – lavou os objetos que usou. – volto na hora do almoço. Tchau mae.

- Tchau...

- Vai ficar sem conversar comigo?

- Por enquanto. – saiu sem olhar para trás.

Saga xingou mentalmente, se o clima em casa estava daquele jeito o unico culpado era o canceriano.

- Tudo por culpa dele. – rosnou.

- Voce teve sua parcela de contribuicao. – disse a brasileira saindo do recinto, nao dando chance de resposta a Saga.

Trista já na porta de casa, um recado via cosmo de Kamus que iria se atrasar um pouco, diante disso resolveu ver como Amanda estava. Tinha medo de nao ser bem aceita por ela, mas acima de tudo ela era sua amiga. Sem demoras rumou para Sagitario, claro sem passar pelas demais casas preferindo um caminho alternativo.

Seguiu assim ate Escorpiao, contudo sentiu uma grande vontade de ver Miro. Sem hesitar entrou.

- "Na certa ainda está dormindo." – sorriu ao pensar que ele detestava acordar cedo.

Alcançou o corredor, pensou em chama-lo, mas dando um sorriso martreteiro aproximou lentamente: iria pregar uma peça. Parou pouco antes, espiando pela fresta da porta. Sorrateiramente abriu um pouco mais, mudando rapidamente de expressao.

Miro estava na cama com uma mulher, os dois dormiam abraçados e a julgar pelos corpos nús eles tinham passado a noite em claro. A grega sentiu a garganta ficar seca, fitou –o vendo sua expressao sorridente, mal ela sabia, que Miro sonhava com ela. Afastou com os olhos marejados saindo dali rapidamente. Só parou no alto da escadaria deixando as lagrimas escaparem. Nao entendia porque chorava, mas vê-lo daquele jeito mexera com ela profundamente. Sentou na beirada envolvendo as pernas com os braços.

No dia anterior, depois de deixar Trista seguir para Gemeos, o escorpiao resolver sair para espairecer, nao tinha a intençao de ir muito longe, ou de beber, mas sentiu a garganta seca resolvendo apenas tomar uma dose. Contudo a dose transformou-se em outras principalmente quando se lembrou de Trista e o resultado foi parar na cama com uma desconhecida.

Na escada, a jovem ainda chorava quando sentiu alguem tocar seu ombro.

- Trista?

Ergueu o rosto, limpando-o rapidamente antes que Kamus o visse.

- Bom dia tio Kamus. – disse com um sorriso forçado.

- O que foi? E nao minta.

- Na-da. – sorriu. – bobagem. Vamos treinar?

- Tem haver com a Amanda?

Ficou em silencio.

- Voces duas vao se acertar.

- É...

- Treinaremos apenas nós dois, pensei em chamar Miro, mas aquele irresponsavel, continua irresponsavel. – suspirou desanimado. – ele nao toma jeito.

- Por que...? – indagou mas já sabendo a resposta.

- Tras mulheres. – balançou a cabeça negativamente. – ele nao toma jeito.

- Ele é solteiro... – murmurrou. – tem o direito... – como doeu dizer aquilo.

- Que faça essas coisas fora daqui.

- Talvez ele goste dela... – nem entendeu porque disse aquilo.

- Ele nao gosta de ninguem e pelo jeito nem vai gostar. Desisto dele. Bem, vamos ao treino.

- Sim.

Trista deu um longo suspiro, nao tinha o direito de falar nada. Ele era livre para se relacionar com qualquer pessoa, mas no fundo...

- "Não queria ninguem ao lado dele."

Suspirou pesadamente ao lembrar da cena de a pouco. O coração pesava tanto que a vontade de treinar diminuira de uma hora para outra. Sentia como se um pedaço seu fosse arrancado em um golpe só, de forma a que na hora a dor fosse algo tão rapido quanto o golpe, mas que com o passar de pouco tempo, e a consciencia do estrago a dor se intencificava. Era assim que Trista sentiu o seu coração naquele momento que dera dois passos, descendo a escada atras de Camus, sem perceber a figura ruiva que se aproximava no sentido contrário.

Kiki subia as escadas a passos largos. Não pretendia se deter pelas duas pessoas que desciam. Não queria perder tempo, mas a voz de Camus assim que o viu o fez parar.

- Kiki...

- Como vai Camus? – O rapaz cumprimentou fazendo um gesto rapido com o corpo, em sinal de pressa.

- Vai ver Amanda? – Trista parecia abatida. Kiki lhe fitou nos olhos.

Estava abalada. Não era para menos, descobrir que uma pessoa que se ama muito fez uma besteira tão grande, altera por vezes a visão das coisas. Para um adolescente isso poderia ser muito pior. Nessa idade a ilusão parece ser mais palpavel, confundindo com esperanças... sentiu pena de Trista, mas limitou-se a lhe piscar um olho para logo em seguida tomar seu caminho.

Trista compreendeu, acompanhando Camus. Agora sua preocupação unia-se a Miro e isso lhe doia muito mais. Facto que ninguém poderia nem sonhar. E de facto não pensavam em mais nada que não fosse o escandalo do dia anterior.

Uma bomba que teve sua onda de choque espalhada por todo o Santuário, chegando rapidamente ao 13º templo pela boca de criados que chegavam a almentar os acontecimentos. Ali Saga e Mascara da Morte se pegaram no tapa e, cogitações de um possivel relacionamento camuflado por despreso entre Mascara da Morte e sua filha.

Está ultima informação fez Shion quase cair do trono, convocando os envolvidos para uma reunião as 10h da manhã, para dar tempo de assinar papeis importantes, de assuntos bem anteriores a aquele.

Se tudo desse certo e, se, como rezava para ser, não passasse de um mal entendido não precisaria dizer nada para Athena, lhe tirando preocupações.

Kiki não precisava ver nenhum relógio para saber que eram 9:30h da manhã quando chegou a porta de Sagitário.

Sem serimonia, ou permição entrou pelo 9º templo, atravessando rapidamento o salão vazio e entrando por um enorme alpendre que levava aos cómodos particulares do morador de Sangitário.

Não precisou chamar, Urin, parado na porta da cozinha, poucos metros a frente desse alpendre, fitava o ruivo como se já o esperasse.

Parecia calmo como sempre, mas algo em seu olhar chamou a atenção de Kiki, fazeno-o sentir um aperto no peito.

- Urin!

- Ela não está aqui – A voz fria do Cavaleiro de Sagitário invadiu o recinto como um estrondo.

- Como assim? – Kiki se afligiu – Você trouxe ela...

- Sim – Ele cortou – Deixei-a no quarto. Mas assim que acordei, ela já não estava mais aqui. Pensei que ela estava com você – Disse fazendo um gesto desleixado com as mãos. Ainda não havia se movido e, sua frieza, dava a entender ao outro, que se quer se importava – Mas vejo que me enganei. – Só então caminhou para dentro da pequena sala, ainda fitando o outro.

Reparou que a expressão de Kiki se alterava conforme suas palavras, Uma veia saltitava em sua testa, do lado direito. O ruivo não sabia se pulava em seu pescoço dizendo que fora um erro te-la trazido para Sagitário ou se corria para procura-la.

Urin levantou o queixo e estreitou os olhos.

- Decida! – Disse para a estranhesa de Kiki – Ou me confronta, ou procuramos por ela – Ah, maldito! Parecia que lia a alma das pessoas e, por isso estava ali como Cavaleiro de Ouro - Urin de Sagitário.

Kiki suspirou.

- Ela não deve estar longe – Disse se voltando para sair.

- Depende das horas que ela saíu – Urin disse já do lado do ruivo, o assustando um pouco.

Um segundo demorou para Kiki perceber o que ele queria dizer. Em um arregalar leve de olhos em direção ao outro homem, começou a correr escada baixo, sendo rapidamente acompanhado por Urin.

O vento em sua cara batia tão gelado que fazia seus olhos claros lacrimejarem.

As imagens daquela noite passavam como flashes desfocados. Os rostos sem formas dançavam uma dança esquisita, enquanto as palavras que não conseguia apagar de sua mente ecoavam vezes e vezes sem fim.

Não sabia exactamente quanto tempo havia se passado...mas caminhara muito, durante horas, fazendo seus pés latejarem quando encontraram a areia fina e gelada.

Não se incomodou. Não tinha cabeça para ser perturbada com coisas tão pequenas, como o incomdo entre os dedos, quando a areia grudava nas pequenas feridas que se formaram pelo alcatrão gelado do seu caminho até ali.

O sol já nascia no horizonte, quando se deu conta de para onde ia.

Ali, naquelas areias, vira Trista brincando de castelinho junto de Aldebaran. Bem ali, nos poucos momentos de bem estar, via todos unidos.

"falsos" – pensou.

Tudo não passava de faixada. Riam e comemoravam algo juntos. Falavam entre si como se fossem amigos inceparaveis, mas na verdade não confiavam uns nos outros. E por de tras de cada um poderia haver segredos terriveis, escondidos nas sombras obscuras nos cantos dos seus templos.

Ao pensar na cara de cada integrante da elite de Athena, teve uma reviravolta no estomago. Sua pele arrepiou e um instinto de destruição tomou seu peito, subindo para a garganta onde já não pode conter. Puxou o ar com força pela boca e, como quem vai para a frente de batalha e fita o inimigo a poucos metros, como motivação da acção perigosa eminente, soltou um grito que ecoou ainda por algum tempo na praia vazia.

O barulho da ondas pareceram abafadas pelo apito que iniciou fraco em seus ouvidos e que fora aumentando assim como um mal estar que a fez cair pesadamente de joelhos, ofegante.

Estreitava e arregalava os olhos tentando focar a imagem da areia, que agora começava a lhe mostrar o inconveniente de se apresentar nas feridas entre os dedos dos pés.

Mordeu os labios, pois sentia também o peso de seus ombros.

Na areia branca bolas coloridas começavam a sobir para o céu. Estava fraca. Não se lembrava da ultima vez que comera. Parecia séculos de estomago vazio.

A roupa ainda do dia anterior, colada ao corpo, lhe dava um peso extra, fazendo-a transpirar.

Engoliu a saliva com dificuldade, voltando seu olhar desfocado, sem pressa, para o mar. Foi quando viu a silhueta de alguem que parecia banhar-se.

Começou a se preocupar com o papel que tinha feito a pouco, se perguntando se aquela pessoa lhe fitava assustada pelo grito que dera, pensando, assim, que era louca.

Mas a pessoa na agua não se movia.

Amanda fechou os olhos, erguendo as mãos com dificuldade, para esfrega-los. Voltou a abri-los com rapides, mas encontrou uma imagem, ainda, mais desfocada.

Decidiu esperar de olhos abertos, tentando ver com mais claresa. Isso demorou alguns minutos, mas por fim a imagem ao longe se definia.

Primeiro as cores: O Cabelo vermelho se destacava. Eram longos e tremelicavam com o vento, assim como o vestido branco, que molhado tranpareciam a pele morena.

A mulher lhe fitava. Estranhou. Sera que não via que não estava bem? Não haveria nela aquele sentimento humanitario natural em momentos como esse?

_Agora penso no tanto que perdi pela loucura que cometi._

Estranhou. As ondas pareciam não lhe perturbar, apesar de envolve-la com cada vez mais violencia.

Suspirou esperando uma reação... mas nada.

Talvez a pessoa também esperasse seu movimento para entender o que estava acontecendo.

Com dificuldade se levantou. Cambaleou um pouco, antes de conceguir seu total equeilibrio.

Suspirou mais uma vez. Apesar de se sentir fraca, estava tomada pela consciencia que conseguiria se aproximar da beira do mar.

O primeiro passo foi o mais complicado, mas com o segundo tomou o ritimo da caminhada tortuosa de seus pés inchados e feridos.

_E o tanto que ele ganhou sem se importar._

- EI! – Fez quando estava a uma certa distancia.

A pessoa lhe fitou com interesse. Amanda estancou.

Os olhos verdes se mostravam frios. Reconheceu aqueles olhos.

- EI VOCÊ? - Fez se aproximando mais.

A mulher nada fez alem de lhe dar as costas e começar a estrar no mar. Amanada sentiu como se algo lhe escapasse. A curiosidade por aquela mulher lhe atormentara as noite. Precisava de respostas e, era capaz daquela figura sombria ter as respostas que precisava.

Correu para a beira do mar, mas a mulher já havia desaparecido. Seus olhos começaram uma procura frenetida: Se ela houvesse mergulhado, teria que voltar para a superficie...

**_Amigos lhe apoiaram. Mulheres lhe amaram, sem que ele também os merecesse._**

- Amanda – Um sussurro veio de trás, fazendo-a voltar de imediato, assustada. Não encontrou nada além da areia que foi levantada por uma rajada de vento.

Um estrondo veio do mar a fazendo se virar novamente, mas dessa vez o susto não teve tempo de tomar sua alma, uma onda a engoliu em questões de segundos.

A escuridão a rodeou. A agua salgada entrou pela sua boca a sufocando. Começou a se debater, tentando chegar a superficie, mas quanto mais se debatia, mas para baixo era puxada.

Jogada de um lado para o outro, começou a sentir o peso do consaço e da fraqueza, não conseguindo mais se mover.

_E você sempre atenta aos seus movimentos, via tudo sem fazer nada. O amando dessa forma como ele é. Mesmo com tudo o que ele fez._

O sufoco foi diminuindo, dando lugar a uma leveza, como nos dias que chegava exausta das aulas e se jogava na cama de roupa e tudo. No principio incomodo, mas depois...será que essa era a sensação da morte? Seria a morte o alivio que procurava? A grande resposta...

Não teve tempo de obte-la totalmente. Sentiu uma pressão na parte de tras da cabeça, precionando seus labios em algo quente que lhe fornecera ar...assim como aquela dor tão tipica da vida...o oposto...aquela era a sensação de se estar viva. Mas seus olhos ainda fechados não davam sinais disso, de forma que mais ar fora jogado com agrecividade para dentro de sua boca, preenchendo seus pumões. Mas dessa vez não era apenas seus labios a estarem em contacto com um corpo quente, era todo o corpo, no qual sem perceber já não era coberto pela roupa desconfortavel.

_Tão bondoza que é, Deusa Victoria,consegue perdoa-lo por tudo mesm?._

Não quis abrir os olhos e, não o fez. Estava exausta, queria dormir. Mas as mãos que lhe acariciavam o corpo não a deixavam sair para o mundo dos sonhos, ficando com seu espirito em uma fronteira, onde a realidade de um corpo invadido e a dor que isso lhe proporcionava, assim como o prazer logo depois, se confundia com os momentos de pesadelo que vivera na noite anterior.

Apenas foi trazida de volta quando seu corpo chamou pela sua atenção, no apice do prazer, soltando o ar que era frequentemente jogado para a sua boca. Novamente sua cabeça foi trasida por uma mão que envolveu atras de sua nuca e, novamente, o quente em seus labios significava que o ar logo entraria para a safar do sufoco.

Em um gesto leve seu corpo fora abandonado, deixando-a viajar livremente para o mundo dos sonhos.

_E os que são iguais a você? Você consegue perdoar, Ana._

_Monstro por mostro, que sejam, realmente, perdoados aqueles que mais dignidade têm em seu peito._

_Que o castigo recaia sobre os faltosos e a sua prole._

_O meu castogo não pode ser maior, por uma falta que não cometi sozinha._

_Eu não irei pagar sozinha, Ana. Não irei!_

**Continua…**


	9. Chapter 9: Marcha a destruição

**Marcha à destruíção**

_Olhe a sua volta, menina dos olhos! O que vê? Paraíso repleto de felicidade? Ou ilusão... eu digo o que vejo: Castelos de areia brigando para se manter de pé na ventania do destino. Esse mesmo destino que me levou para uma escuridão repleta de sussurros que tranformam a minha culpa em dor. O mesmo que levou o meu castelo a ruina._

Já fazia horas que caminhavam, alcançando dominios fora do Santuário. O meio-dia já ia lonje e ainda não haviam encontrado se quer uma pista de onde Amanda poderia estar.

De comum acordo não disseram a ninguém o que ocorrera e o porque de saírem juntos. A grande desculpa é que iriam treinar em outra parte, não levantando suspeitas pois sempre haveria alguém para dizer que a ideia surgira daquele rapaz estranho que Aioros treinara.

Durante a caminhada, não trocavam grandes palavras. Urin era homem de poucas falas, caminhando sempre determinado e sem dar explicações. Quando falavam era sempre por iniciativa do ruivo que se derá conta do caminhar do companheiro, que parecia até qual o caminho certo a percorrer. Pensara em protestar quando pegaram um transporte que os levaria para o litoral, mas em cima da hora desistira. Já estavam próximos de mais. O barulho das ondas já se faziam ouvir e um precentimento lhe invadiu a alma indicando que estavam no caminho certo.

- Ela viria para longe do Santuário – Murmurou Kiki, fitando a extensão da praia, assim que saltou do transporte, logo atras de Urin. Este limitou-se a fitar o ruivo.

A passos largos estrou no dominio arenoso e começou a caminhar. De vez enquando irritava-se com os gritos de Kiki, chamando pelo nome da italiana.

- Você bem que poderia me ajudar – Kiki protestou quando começou a sentir a garganta seca.

- Não adianta gritar – O outro disse por fim parando bruscamente enquanto estreitava os olhos.

Uma briza fria levantou areia enquando Kiki se perguntava porque da brusca paragem. Mas logo teve sua resposta ao ver o outro tomar a dianteira correndo. Seus olhos claros fitaram um mancha a beira mar, que fora ficando mais nitida a medidad que se aproximava rapidamente.

Era ela. Deitada em posição fetal estava desacordada. Estranhou a situação. Amanda estava nua. Sem pensar duas vezes e antes que Urin tomasse quanquer providencia, tirou a própria blusa e abaixou tomando a moça nos braços. De mal jeito conseguiu vestila sem prestar atenção no outro. Pegou Amanda no colo, só então fitando Urin que permanecia no mesmo lugar fitando a cena. No seu intimo sabia o que tinha acontecido.

- Você acha...? – Kiki não conseguiu terminar, pois que Urin lhe deu as costas começando a caminhar.

- Temos que leva-la para um lugar seguro – Disse calmamente sem se voltar para tras.

Sua mente o tranportava para o dia em que estiveram todos na praia, em que todos estavam tão transtornados com o incidente com Trista, que se quer prestaram atenção no interesse do Deus dos Mares por Amanda e o pequeno confronto deste com Kanon.

E agora vendo o mar tão calmo em contraste com a cena deplorável da italiana nos braços de Kiki, temia pelo pior.

Vendo que Trista estava dispersa, Kamus a liberou do treino, a garota voltava para casa, mas no meio do caminho resolveu tomar outro rumo. Seguiu em direcção a uma pequena passagem que levava a fonte de Atena. Sentou em baixo de uma arvore passando a fitar a agua que caía do chafariz que trazia uma estatua grega. O dia anterior havia sido horrível, ouvir aquelas coisas a respeito do padrinho e vindas de seu pai doeu, ainda mais por saber que Amanda estava envolvida. Ela não merecia ouvir aquilo daquela maneira.

- "Ela deve me odiar." – Abraçou as pernas.

O sentimento de frustração fez presente, ficara decepcionado com o pai e com o padrinho. Podia esperar qualquer coisa dele, menos aquilo. Lembrou-se que ouvira boatos que Shion os chamaria para um conversa no templo. Como conhecia as regras do santuário tinha certeza que Mask não seria perdoado, ocorrendo inclusive sua possível expulsão.

- "Não sei o que fazer..."

De longe um par de olhos azuis a fitava. Era Miro que encontrara com Kamus no meio do caminho e logo depois de ouvir um longo sermão, foi atrás dela. O aquariano comentara com ela sobre uma "possível" mulher em seu templo.

Era um problema pequeno diante do que surgiria nas próximas horas...

Como previsto por ambos, quando chegaram ao Santuário, ninguém suspeitava de nada, não tendo nem um cavaleiro no caminho visto que era possível estarem todos no final do treinamento. Ou quase todos.

Na entrada da primeira casa Mu fitava com surpresa Urin e Kiki sem camisa, com Amanda desacordada nos braços.

- Kiki...?

- Mestre – O Ruivo cortou Mu que tinha em sua cara a pura expressão preocupada e de dulvida – A encontramos na praia, desacordada.

- Como? Pensei que ela estivesse em Sagitário – Disse surpreso fitando Urin. Seu olhar não era reprovador, apenas estranho. Um olhar sem maldade que foi tomado com indiferença por Urin, que nada disse em resposta. Não tinha que dar satisfação do que se passava em seu templo.

- Nós também – Kiki interveio quando percebeu que o companheiro não responderia.

- É melhor subirmos – A voz fria de Urin se fez sentir pela primeira vez.

- Não! – Kiki protestou vivamente – É melhor leva-la para o quarto aqui mesmo – Completou não esperando a reação de Urin que lhe fitou feio enquanto entrava para a primeira casa. O ruivo desapareceu na primeira porta a direita.

- Porque ela estava com a camisa do Kiki? – Mu indagou de repente, surpreendendo Urin, que lhe fitou com interesse. Os olhos como sempre não acusavam nada de mais, apenas sua simples preocupação. Estaria ele pensando...? Será que o pacato ex-guardião da primeira casa teria seu pupilo em tão baixa consideração? Estreitou os olhos.

- É melhor perguntar a ele – Respondeu por fim voltando a sua habitual indiferença.

Mu não estranhou a resposta. Na verdade, já estava a espera de algo assim vinda do Cavaleiro de Sagitário. E também não estranhou quando este lhe virou as costas sem aviso e caminhou para a saída.

Não fazia ideia de até onde iria a sua indiferença, mas não esperou para pensar em tal ou para ver o outro chagar a saída, entrou pelo corredor a passos determinados, entrando sem cerimonia no quarto onde Amanda fora depositada a uma cama a tres passos encostada na parede, debaixo de uma janela aberta.

Kiki, abaixado perto da cabeceira fitava a amiga.

Mu não esperou que dessem por sua presença. Caminhou até a cama onte de mal jeito conseguiu chegar a janela e fecha-la.

Se recompondo fitou o pupilo. Estava a menos de um passo mas resolveu não seder espaço.

- Talvez seja melhor chamar alguém – Só então Kiki pareceu dar pela presença do mestre.

Voltou a cabeça para cima. Suspirou.

- Ela só parece estar dormindo – Disse com uma expressão que Mu jamais esperaria ver do brincalhão Kiki.

Os olhos verdes do ex-cavaleiro fitaram a moça. Realmente parecia apenas estar dormindo, longe de toda a confusão que acontecera nos ultimos tempos. Talvez o que todos ali nas 12 casas deveriam estar fazendo.

Era nisso que Urin pensava quando alcançou a sala de Gêmeos, encontrando Ana deitada no sofá com um dos braços tapando seus olhos.

- Ana! – A voz fria de Urin fez a mulher levantar de imediato.

- Urin? – Ficou susrpresa o rapaz a sua frente. Demorou a compreender que se aquele rapaz que não se movera pacientemente desde então, estava ali, era porque havia acontecido algo – Amanda? – Não precisava da pergunta completa. O piscar lento do outro já lhe deu a pista – Onde ela está? – Indagou levantando e se aproximando.

- Aries...

- Venha – Ordenou já se dirigindo para a saída. – Me conte pelo caminho...

Continuava abraçada as pernas, quando sentiu um cosmo aproximar. Escondeu o rosto entre as pernas.

- Está tudo tão calmo. – o cavaleiro sentou ao lado dela.

Ela não disse nada.

- Encontrei com Kamus, ele te dispensou do treino então pensei que estivesse aqui. – Sabia que aquele lugar era o preferido dela desde criança.

Continuou calada, por algum motivo que desconhecia estava com raiva dele.

- Não se preocupe a Amanda não está com raiva de você.

- Passei na sua casa hoje de manha. – Disse por fim.

O escorpião arregalou os olhos, não era possível que ela tinha visto...

- Fico feliz que esteja seguindo o meu conselho. – O fitou sorrindo.

- Trista... ela...

- Por que está se justificando? – Ainda sorria. – Só pegue mais leve, Tio Kamus quase teve um treco. – Riu. – É melhor eu voltar, mamãe deve está preocupada.

- Trista... – não sabia se ficava abatido por ela ter visto a cena, ou se a consolava com a historia da Amanda. – O que aconteceu... o seu pai...

- Não quero falar dele. – disse ríspida. – Nem do cavaleiro de Câncer. – Levantou. – Ate logo.

Miro assustou-se, Trista nunca referia-se ao seu padrinho nesses termos.

- Trista espera. – a segurou pelo braço.

Ela o fitou. O tempo pareceu parar naquele momento, uma brisa suave balançava os cabelos negros, Miro acompanhava os movimentos dele lembrando-se de cenas do passado.

- Me desculpe... – murmurou, pedindo por causa da cena que ela provavelmente viu. – Queria poder fazer algo por você e pela Amanda.

- Agradeço.

- Quero que fique preparada.

- Para que? – Estranhou.

- Bruno vai ser castigado, duramente castigado. Prepare-se para o pior.

- Uma expulsão? – A voz saiu entristecida.

- Não uma simples expulsão, banimento. Ele deixará de ser um cavaleiro e se transformará num homem comum, alem do mais nunca mais poderá por os pés aqui e nem conversar com alguém daqui.

Engoliu a seco, por mais monstruoso que fosse o gesto, ainda no fundo gostava dele, sabia que por baixo daquela postura cruel havia sentimentos e a possibilidade de não vê-lo mais...

- Eu... – Os olhos encheram de água. – eu...

Miro sorriu, era notável que Mascara da Morte era importante para ela. Num gesto carinhoso a abraçou, não colocou na frente seus sentimentos entre homem e mulher e sim o fraterno. Ela era a sua menina e como tal estaria sempre por perto para ajuda-la.

Era esse apoio que Amanda necessitava naquele momento...

Mal chegaram na entrada da primeira casa perceberam que algo não estava bem. O primeiro a entrar pela casa fora Saga que mal sentiu o cosmo de sua mulher não hesitara. Os de mais também não perderam tempo, encontrando na sala um Mu agitado e os dois jovens cavaleiros Urin e Kiki sentados no sofá, um ao lado do outro, pensativos.

- Onde está Ana? – A voz de Saga saiu mais alta do que pretendia, acordando os que já se encontravam presentes.

- Lá dentro – Um iniciou, mas não completou pois saga já se encontrava na porta do corredor. Sua agilidade e velocidade lhe ajudaram a chegar a tempo de barrar o mais velho – Espere Saga – Disse fazendo o outro lhe fitar contrariado – Ela está lá dentro com Amanda.

- O que Amanda está fazendo na casa de Áries – Kanon se precipitou para o centro do salão fitando Kiki.

- Pensei que ela estivesse em Sagitário – Shura comentou.

O rapaz com cara de poucos amigos se limitou a fitar, sem interesse, todos os olhares que vieram em sua direcção, pois não importava os devaneios daqueles homens, estava mais interessado no que estava se passando lá dentro do aposento privado daquele templo, onde Ana esperou paciente que Amanda acordasse.

A ruiva despertou sem pressa e não estranhara o local onde estava, o que fez Ana desconfiar.

A boca seca lhe incomodava e a escuridão com que sonhara abandonava sua mente, dando lugar a uma luz fraca que entrava a sua esquerda.

Mordiscou o lábio inferior, enquanto tentou se mover, mas uma forte dor no interior de suas coxas a fez gemer, retorcendo os músculos de seu rosto.

- Estava começando a ficar preocupada – Ana comentou mais para que a moça percebesse que não estava sozinha. Amanda voltou o olhar para onde vinha aquela voz tão seria.

Mas a imagem da mulher fora ofuscada pela lembrança de um mar revolto que invadia seu corpo e lhe arrastava para uma dança que não queria participar. E junto com essa lembrança a dor intensa que parecia lhe rasgar…

- Amanda! – A voz calma de Ana lhe chamou de volta. Mas não queria saber de estar ali com ela. Se sentia tão sozinha e perdida como da primeira vez que colocou os pés naquele lugar, de tal forma que não conteve a vontade de chorar.

Tinha clara percepção do que de facto havia acontecido que se sentia envergonhada e suja. Ana vira a moça se sentar na cama, apoiando as costas no travesseiro encostado na parede. Em um gesto rápido, abraçou as pernas afundando o rosto entre os joelhos.

Ana sentiu o coração apertar. Se aproximou com cuidado e com delicadeza acariciou a cabeça da moça que nem se quer lhe fitava.

- Eu estou aqui minha querida – Disse num sussurro – sempre que quiser falar…

- Eu não quero – A ruiva dissera com a voz embargada. Não queria falar com a mulher de Saga.

Ana ponderou se afastar. Claro que Amanda não lhe falaria… para todos os efeitos, ela e Trista tinham tudo que Amanda não teve e mais desejava ter.

Diante deste facto Ana não sabia como reagir. O pranto da moça parecia por segundo descontrolar-se, assustando a mais velha. Tentava imaginar o que poderia causar tal sofrimentos. Tinha certeza que algo mais havia se passado, além do que acontecera no dia anterior. Via Amanda tão desesperada e acuada que apenas sabia que tinha que chamar alguém. Trista não poderia ser por motivos óbvios, além de ter partido logo cedo para uma viagem com as amigas.

- Amanda, quer que vá chamar alguém? – Indagou ainda baixo, como se não a quisesse assustar.

Vira a menina balançar a cabeça positivamente, sem levantar o rosto ainda escondido.

Ana mordiscou os lábios.

- Quer que chame Afrodite?

Vira que a resposta foi negativa.

- Kanon?

Novamente recebera um não como resposta.

- Minha linda eu não sei o que fazer se você não conversar comigo… - Disse emoldurando a cabeça de Amanda em suas mãos.

- Chame o Bruno – A voz saiu tão baixa que Ana teve a impressão de não ter ouvido direito.

- O que?

- Meu pai. Eu quero meu pai!

A mais velha demorou a processar a informação. Seu coração disparou, ao mesmo tempo que sentiu as mãos suarem.

- Tudo bem – Disse sem conter um pequeno sorriso que despontou no canto direito de seus lábios. Não tardou a sair com medo que Amanda pudesse mudar de ideia. Por segundos pensou que a italiano pudesse ter, com tudo que lhe aconteceu, fosse o que fosse, esquecido o dia anterior.

Quando entrou na sala, não se assustou com a recepção que teve, de olhar atentos a espera de uma notícia. Seu marido se encontrava mais a frente, lhe fitando serio.

- Ana…

- Onde está Urin? – Ignorou Saga, olhando para todos os lados.

- Na cozinha com Kanon – A voz de Aioria saiu disparada.

- Como ela está? – Kiki quis saber.

- Não sei ao certo – Disse constrangida – Abalada…

- Como assim?

- Ela não quis falar comigo – Voltou-se para responder Afrodite. Saga pode perceber um pouco de mágoa na voz da brasileira e, logo percebeu que era mesmo o grande culpado, pelo olhar frio que recebeu logo em seguida.

- Talvez ela fale comigo – Afrodite se aproximou, mas foi barrado pelas mãos de Ana, que se puseram na altura de seu peito.

- Não. Ela quer o MM.

- O que? – A indagação de Saga sobrepôs-se a dos de mais.

- Afrodite – Ana começou ignorando os olhares, alguns ásperos – Você poderia ir chama-lo?

Um sorriso satisfeito foi a resposta que esperava.

Como era tolinha aquela menina por achar mesmo que poderia odiar Mascara da Morte, esquecendo que apesar de tudo seu amor já tinha raízes muito mais profundas. Apostara logo que ela não demoraria a perdoa-lo, só não imaginou que seria tão rápido.

Kanon também sabia isso, apesar de não ser tão optimista quanto Afrodite e, mal soubera que Urin e Kiki a resgataram, chamara o Cavaleiro de Sagitário para uma conversa franca na cozinha de Áries.

Urin, sentado ao redor da mesa redonda de frente para Kanon demorou a se sentir minimamente confortável.

O homem a sua frente parecia lhe examinar minuciosamente.

- Onde vocês a acharam? – A voz grossa quebrou o silêncio como um trovão, fazendo Urin estreitar os olhos. O rapaz sabia que no momento que respondesse, o irmão de Saga saberia o que tinha ocorrido antes da sua chegada e a de Kiki.

Mordeu os lábios ao constatar que o mais velho estava ficando sem paciência.

- Na praia… - Não precisou completar. Kanon deu um murro na ponta da mesa, estilhaçando esta. Levantou furiosos e começou a andar de uma lado para o outro, enquanto o mais novo lhe fitava com interesse.

- Kanon…

- Como ela foi parar lá, Cavaleiro de Sagitário? – Kanon parou bruscamente para fitar o mais novo que desviou o olhar, voltando a fita-lo quando ouviu um sonoro suspiro. Vira o homem serrar os punhos. Estremeceu os membros e arregalou os olhos como que levado um choque.

- Poseidon! – Disse entre dentes.

Sabia perfeitamente do porque de Amanda ser encontrada no estado que fora encontrada. Apenas os outros não haviam se dado conta. Nem mesmo Afrodite que chegara rapidamente na escada que dava acesso ao templo de Câncer. Mascara da Morte como previsto não fora treinar e o Cavaleiro de Peixes sabia que, provavelmente, este estaria dormindo ou na sala ou em seu quarto, provavelmente, aparentando uma tranquilidade extrema.

Sim, aparentando, pois Afrodite sabia, também, que com o passar dos anos Mascara da Morte fora aprendendo a se apegar naquela menina chorona por mais difícil que isso lhe pudesse parecer.

Primeiro com Ana, no qual foi um choque para todos, mas, principalmente, para ele mesmo que conhecia bem as faces do Cavaleiro de Câncer.

Psicologicamente ele deveria ter alguma perturbação no qual Afrodite sabia que o nome científico não era muito agradável: sociopatia. Não no seu extremo, mas considerável.

Perguntava-se se Mascara da Morte era realmente incapaz de amar? Se não era, era incapaz de demonstrar. Mas como isso não se reflectia em relação a Trista?

Ele era capaz de matar qualquer ser, de qualquer idade sem mostrar arrependimento. Mesmo com o perdão de Athena, ele não mostrou que se arrependeu de tudo o que fizera. Incrível, apenas agora se recordar deste facto.

Apenas conseguia admitir que Trista, Ana, Amanda… três pessoas que não sabia exactamente o que representavam para Mascara da Morte, tinham algum significado. Talvez apenas vontade de se sentir mais humano, algo que ainda lhe integrasse na elite de Athena para conseguir um propósito.

Bem, não era caso de pensar nisso agora. Já se encontrava na porta do quarto., estranhando a presença de mais um cosmo.

Sem cerimónia abriu a porta e mirou a cena com raiva. Deixou-se levar por ela quando a mulher de corpo nu se voltou deitando a cabeça no ombro de Mascara da Morte.

Com rapidez foi para o lado da cama onde se encontrava Mascara da Morte e arrancou o lençol com força, fazendo os dois sobre a cama saltarem.

O escândalo feminino iniciou-se com insultos enquanto tentava cobrir o corpo com as mãos. Afrodite jogara o lençol para a mulher que continuava a injuriar alto…

- CALE A BOCA! – Mascara da Morte voltou-se com violência, fazendo o silencia retornar.

- Mas…

- Se não quiser ter a cabeça pendurada no lustre, fique calada! – Ordenou com os olhos estreitos. A mulher pasmou, enquanto os olhos azuis furiosos se voltavam para Afrodite que continuou no mesmo local – O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Vista-se – Afrodite disse imperativo

Mascara da Morte pensou num insulto.

- Amanda está com problemas – Completou e por segundos o semblante de Mascara da Morte se alterou para algo que Afrodite considerou preocupado.

- Parece que é grave Mascara da Morte

Essa foi frase que despertara algo em Mascara da Morte que o fez reagir de imediato, recolhendo algumas roupas pelo chão e saindo rapidamente pela porta. Afrodite ainda mirou a mulher com desprezo antes de sair.

- Mascara da Morte! – A mulher chamou, mas não adiantou.

Por mais que Afrodite tentasse puxar assunto não conseguia arrancar uma palavra da boca de Câncer que seguia caminho a passos largos.

Ao contrário das outras psicopatias Mascara da Morte mostrava sentimentos que se aproximavam do amor, no qual poderia ser diagnosticado como dependência. No caso Trista seria seu único refugio para aquilo que o atormentava. Precisava se sentir normal? Sentir-se mais humano? Se fosse, seu sentimento mudara com a chegada de Ana.

Ah, grande criança assassina. Nada sentira pela própria irmã, além dos harmónios fervilhantes da puberdade. Conseguira fingir ser algo que não era para obter o que queria.

Então qual era o papel de Amanda na vida dele?

Um pensamento fizera Afrodite parar bruscamente: Teria Amanda o mesmo papel de sua mãe?

O outro não se deteve com a falta de Afrodite, que engolira a seco sem conseguir se mover. Sua cabeça doía enquanto via Mascara da Morte se afastar cada vez mais.

Foi para a surpresa dos presentes que Mascara da Morte passou pela porta de acesso a sala e não olhara ninguém. Dirigiu-se directamente a Ana, fazendo Saga lhe fuzilar com os olhos.

- Ela está no quarto lhe esperando – A voz doce pareceu oscilar.

Não obteve resposta. Mascara da Morte seguiu directo pelo corredor parando diante da única porta que se encontrava fechada. Colocou a mão cuidadosamente na maçaneta, sem conseguir logo abri-la. Tinha dúvidas se queria de facto entrar naquele quarto. A imagem daquela manhã na Itália começava a lhe pairar na mente. Ana lhe assombrava não apenas nos sonhos como acontecia antigamente, mas estava em tudo o que fazia, o que olhava. Desgraçada!

Com força de vontade, virou a maçaneta e abriu a porta. Não teve tempo de reacção. A única coisa que não esperava daquele simples acto, não teve tempo se quer de respirar e perceber o que se passava. Apenas pode sentir um impacto em seu peito, enquanto dois braços lhe rodeavam fortemente.

Enquanto arregalou os olhos, moveu a cabeça, morosamente, para baixo, até encontrar a cabeleira vasta e ruiva de Amanda que enterrara seu rosto no peito largo de Mascara da Morte, soluçando baixo enquanto molhava a camisa branca e mal arranjada.

Não soube definir quanto tempo se passou até perceber quando foi a ultima vez que a sentira tão perto de si.

O cheiro de rosa que emanava de seus cabelos o faziam recordar o quão próxima era de Afrodite. Como era possível o Cavaleiro de Peixes ter se encantado com aquela menina boba tão facilmente? Logo ele, que não se interessava por nada que não fosse as suas estúpidas rosas e sua própria aparência. Todos pensavam que Afrodite tinha mudado de alguma forma, mas Mascara da Morte sabia que essa transformação não foi tão radical assim. Porém, Amanda era estimada por ele tanto quanto sua própria beleza. Estreitou os olhos. Claro, não era para menos. Sentindo-a nos seus braços, agora realmente tomara consciência de como aquela menina crescera… e de que maneira…

- Pai... - a voz saiu abafada, mas o suficiente para fazer o coração do canceriano estremecer. - pai...

Foi um gesto que jamais pensou em fazer, aconchega-la em seus braços. De olhos fixos nas cortinas que esvoaçavam com a brisa, apertou a moça em seus braços como que para não deixa-la escapar. Não iria deixa-la escapar nunca mais. Nem mesmo Afrodite conseguiria ter seu lugar.

Estreitou os olhos, voltando-os para baixo. Não era seu hábito baixar a cabeça de modo que não o fez. Ela continuava ali chorando e algo penoso invadiu sua alma. Porque chorava tanto?

Sem pressa afrouxou seus braços e segurou os ombros da moça para poder lhe afastar. Amanda hesitou antes de soltar o italiano. Ainda de cabeça baixa, tentava prender o choro. Passava a se recriminar por ter feito aquilo. Sabia perfeitamente o quanto Mascara da Morte odiava ouvir seus choros e ladainhas. Achava-a tão fraca que a desprezava. Trista era muito mais forte e durante muitas vezes na sua vida ouviu ele dizer isso frontalmente.

Ainda respirava descompassado quando sentiu a mão do homem segurar seu queixo e ergue-lo sem dificuldade.

Mascara da Morte lhe olhou nos olhos. Algo estava diferente. Não controlou os músculos do rosto que retorceram de forma nervosa, enquanto uma lágrima dela escorrera para a ponta de seu dedo.

Mas uma vez foi rápido mas não bruto, segurando Amanda pelos ombros e encaminhou-a para a cama, onde ela caiu sentada. O italiano não sentou, apenas se afastou um passo para lhe fitar bem.

- O que aconteceu, Amanda? – Pela primeira vez sua voz não saiu indiferente e Amanda pode perceber sua preocupação.

Ainda tentou se controlar enquanto ele aguardava impaciente a resposta.

- Não sei – sussurrou fazendo o homem estreitar os olhos – Desculpe lhe incomodar. Eu não sabia o que fazer…eu só… - Balançou a cabeça negativamente – Estava com medo.

A cabeça de Mascara da Morte moveu-se um pouco para o lado. Parecia desconfiado.

- Medo de que?

Novamente a vontade de chorar tomou Amanda de assalto e não pode se conter.

- De te perder!

Uma resposta tão simples e repentina que Mascara da Morte desarmara por completo.

Rápido, abaixou perante a moça, e a segurou pelos dois braços.

- Está louca! – Sussurrou lhe dando um pequeno abanão – Ainda ontem disse que não era minha filha…

- Eu não posso – A ruiva continuava a lutar contra as lágrimas – Eu não consigo. Eu te amo de mais…

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram.

- Eu sempre te dei o melhor de mim. Por mais que soubesse que você me odeie… - Dois dedos lhe calaram as palavras.

Rapidamente as duas mãos do italiano seguraram o rosto da ruiva. O rosto voltou a uma expressão normal…sádica? Amanda conhecia tão bem aquele sorriso que se formava.

- Você é minha, Amanda! – A voz voltava a um tom típico daquele homem, fazendo Amanda encolher – Nada vai mudar isso. Ninguém vai te tirar de mim.

- Bruno…

- Você ira comigo para onde eu for – Ignorou – Ninguém pode te defender como eu. Sabe porque?

- Por… - Foi impedida pelo dedo de Mascara da Morte.

Não era questão de perguntar. Ela deveria saber.

Nessa altura Amanda se mostrava perplexa. O que ele quis dizer com aquilo?

Ele não responderia. Rápido a pegou no colo, levando-a para a sala. Os olhos voltaram-se para a cena com dúvida.

- Ela volta para Câncer – Disse ríspido olhando para Urin que estava perto da porta da cozinha.

Este ia falar algo mas fitando a ruiva que não se movia, agarrada no pescoço do italiano, percebia que era isso que ela queria. Afinal ela precisava tanto dele como ele dela. Engoliu as palavras duras.

- Ela não vai a lado nenhum – Saga deu passo.

MM não respondeu.

E Saga não pode fazer nada, pois Ana se colocara na sua frente.

- Ana?

- Deixe – Disse calma – Deixem ele leva-la. – Vocês têm que se preocupar com a reunião com Athena e Shion.

- Quando ele for punido – Kiki começou preocupado, depois de ver Mascara da Morte sair do templo de Aries – O que acontecerá com Amanda?

_Responda Ana. O que acontecerá? Eu diria que o pior está por vir. De nada adiantará se esconder atrás destes cavaleiros. De nada adiantará correr. Não há tempo…não há local…não haverá sorte no seu caminho ou de quem te cerque._

_Você que sabe tanto…que sente tanto, ela é apenas uma outra face minha. Aquela que pretendo perder para sempre._

_Nem você poderá salva-la…ninguém poderá. E ela te arrastará para o abismo._

_Eu estarei aqui para ver!_

**Continua…**


	10. Marcha a destruíção II

**Marcha a destruição II**

_Sebe o que se pensa quando a inocencia é roubara?! Não você não sabe, menina dos olhos. Este é um destino reservado apenas a minha prole. Que descubrirá cedo de mais as consequencias dos desejos proibidos._

Ao atravessar a enorme porta ornamentada do 13º templo na companhia inquieta de Saga, Kanon e Ana, esperava já pelo pior. Apesar de ainda achar que ninguém tinha nada a ver com sua vida, que seus erros do passado não tinha que ser discutido por terceiros. Por tal não abrira a boca nem mesmo quando Ana tentara ao longo do percurso puxar conversa para saber de Amanda.

Sem pressa se aproximaram das duas figuras que se encontrava de pé, um de cada lado do grande trono dourado, vazio. Com o devido respeito os três cavaleiros reverenciaram Saori e Shion, este último com cara de poucos amigos.

Ana foi breve em sua reverência.

- Athena…

- Espere Ana – a voz de Saori saiu estranha, como que retorcida por uma surpresa – Deixemos que o Mascara da Morte fale primeiro – e dizendo isso olhou para o canceriano, sendo acompanhada pelos de mais.

O cavaleiro de Cancer hesitou.

- Mascara da Morte

- Athena. – Começou sério, seco – Penso que não há mais revelações a serem feitas.

- Não há – Ana concordou fitando a deusa.

- Então será assim – Shion dissera – sem desculpas.

- Não há o que desculpar…

- Como diz – Saga se ergueu irritado – Como ousa ter essa pose diante de Athena…

- Deduzo – Mascara da Morte iniciou sem se importar com o gesto agressivo do outro – Que Athena sendo uma deusa saiba bem o que seus cavaleiros são capazes.

-Seu…

- Chega Saga – Ana gritou.

- De facto não há nada que vocês possam me esconder por muito tempo – A voz calma e doce de Saori começava a assustar Ana – De forma que minha decisão já está tomada.

Shion baixou os olhos. Não concordava com o que a deusa tinha lhe explicado antes dos outros chegarem.

- Presumo que terei que partir…

- Não – A resposta ecoou no grande salão surpreendendo a todos. – Você me jurou fidelidade e é algo vitalício.

- Mas Athena…

- Sem mas Saga – Continuou com um olhar que deixava claro que não queria ser interrompida – Você ficará recluso na casa de Câncer até que eu diga o contrario.

Mascara da Morte baixou os olhos. Que raio de castigo era esse? Ninguém compreendia, mas Ana se sentia feliz.

- Mas Amanda terá que partir.

De imediato o canceriano se ergueu.

- Mas Athena – A voz de Kanon se fez pela primeira vez presente – Não é justo Amanda pagar.

- Ela não precisaria ir embora – Ana se aproximou de Saori.

- Ela tem uma tia em França…

- Não – Ana continuou – O que você quer é que Mascara da Morte fique um tempo sem vê-la e ela a ele.

O italiano estreitou os olhos.

- Foi escolha dela voltar para Câncer.

- E é minha escolha que ela saia de lá – Saori foi taxativa.

- Então ela que venha para Gémeos – Ana falou de um rompante surpreendendo Saga.

- Ana…

- Ela fica com Trista – Disse sem fitar o marido. Seus olhos pediam que Athena considerasse. O que não demorou muito tempo. De certo sabia que a italiana era a que menos culpa tinha.

- Porque não em Peixes – Mascara da Morte retrucou olhando Saga que estreitou os olhos.

- Gémeos é melhor. Ela precisa de mim e da Trista.

- Ela não precisa de Saga por perto.

- Nem de você – Saga disse entre dentes.

- Está decidido – Athena respondeu percebendo o ponto de vista de Ana. Poseidon poderia muito bem ido para alem de sua intenção e Ana teria que ficar atenta. – Ela que vá para Gémeos.

- Mas…

- Esta foi a minha decisão – Saori olhou seria para o Cavaleiro de Cancer – Já está tomada. Podem se retirar.

Os três saíram em silencio. Ana fitava o canceriano discretamente, apesar da pose de durão sabia que por dentro ele estava acabado.

- Não se preocupe tomarei conta dela. – disse tocando no ombro dele. – eu prometo.

- Obrigado. – disse frio.

- Vamos embora Ana. – Saga não entendia porque a esposa o defendia tanto. – agora.

- Estamos descendo. – o fitou séria.

O caminho ate a porta de Peixes foi em silencio. Seu morador parecia esperar por aquele grupo de olhar estreito. Mascara da Morte o fitou, em outras épocas já tinha ido ate ele enchendo-o de perguntas, mas depois daquele episodio deprimento na Casa de Cancer, Afrodite mal o olhava. Não que se importasse com isso, afinal nunca pediu que ele fosse amigo ou algo assim, mas era duro admitir que a total indiferença dele o deixava incomodado. Passaria direto se Ana não tivesse parado.

- Pode ir a Gêmeos depois? – indagou.

- Sim. – Apenas fitou a titã ignorando a presença de do italiano e de Saga.

- Estarei esperando. – Continuou seus passos, acompanhada por Saga.

Mascara da Morte ainda permaneceu algum tempo fitando-o antes de começar a andar.

- "Pouco me importo." – Pensou.

Quando estava prestes a passar por ele foi barrado pelo braço forte do nórdico.

- Entre.

- Eu não tenho tempo para...

- Entre. – A voz saiu seca e imperativa.

Em outras ocasiões protestaria isso se não soltasse algum palavrão, mas por algum motivo calou-se e apenas o seguiu. Caminharam ate a sala, ainda em silencio o dono apontou o sofá. Mascara da Morte sentou-se.

- Quero ouvir de você como tudo aconteceu. Sem rodeios.

- Já sabe.

- Comece a falar Bruno. – Novamente a voz imperativa.

Mascara da Morte respirou fundo, não tinha a obrigação de falar para ele, afinal ele já sabia de tudo, entretanto...

- O mestre me liberou para que voltasse em casa, - a voz saia fria. Afrodite ainda de pé não o fitava. – não queria, mas como tinha muito tempo que não os via...

Começou a narrar, inclusive com detalhes como tudo havia acontecido. Afrodite ouvia atentamente, chocado por não notar qualquer sentimento por parte dele. Se fosse em outros tempos, talvez tal relato não lhe fizesse efeito, mas nos dias que decorriam, após tantas coisas que se passaram, tudo aquilo lhe parecia su-real.

- O resto você já sabe. – Encostou se encosto do sofá. – posso ir embora?

O pisciano continuou em silencio o que deixou o italiano nervoso.

- Vou indo. – levantou.

- Não disse para levantar. Senta.

Não era um pedido era uma ordem na inconciêntemente obedeceu.

- "Caspita" – xingou –se mentalmente, não obedecia ordens de ninguém, porque com Afrodite acatava e ainda em silencio? – "maledeto."

- Eu esperava qualquer coisa de você, menos isso. – disse por fim. – quando entrou naquele quarto, pensou em mais alguém alem de você seu italiano filho e uma...? – pela primeira vez o fitou e aquele olhar que não demonstrava nada o irritou.

Surpreso, pois Afrodite não era dado a palavras sujas, ficou em silencio.

- Responda!

- Sabe a resposta. – disse seco.

- Não sei a resposta, alias não sei nada sobre você.

- Quem é você para me repreender, Afrodite?! – Indagou com sorriso cinico – Naquela época, talvez, você fizesse pior...

Mal terminou de falar sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca. Afrodite havia lhe dado um soco.

- Como se atreveu...

- Cala a boca! – o pisciano ainda continuava com o punho cerrado. – cala essa maldita boca.

Mascara da Morte arregalou os olhos.

- Como teve coragem depois de saber que ela era a sua irmã? Essa é a nossa diferença...honra...

- Não fale assim comigo!

- Eu falo como quiser! – gritou. – estou na minha casa e você não passa de um nada...egoísta! Egoísta e covarde, que fugiu na primeira oportunidade que teve, que acusou a todos, inclusive ela, covarde por nem tentar reparar seu erro, cuidando da Amanda. É um covarde, que só pensa em si mesmo!

- Afrodite...

- Eu ainda não acabei! Qual foi a punição que Atena lhe deu?

- Nenhuma... Amanda vai para Gêmeos.

- Ela fez muito bem em afastá-la de você. Sabe-se lá do que você é capaz...

- Não se atreva – Exasperou erguendo-se.

- Vou conversar com Athena para que Amanda fique aqui. – Disse pensativo enquanto se afastava.

- Por mim... – disse com desdém. – tirem no palito. – completou gesticulando.

Afrodite estreitou o olhar.

- As vezes penso que talvez tivesse sido melhor que Amanda não tivesse voltado.

- Da onde? – indagou com um sorriso sádico nos lábios.

- Do submundo. Aiolos não deveria tê-la encontrado.

- Não diga asneiras.

- Você não a merece, alias não merece a consideração de ninguém. Ainda bem que Trista descobriu a tempo o tipo de pessoa que você é.

Mascara da Morte engoliu a seco, as palavras, ou desprezo dos outros pouco lhe importa, mas não de Trista.

- Sai daqui. – deu as costas. – a partir de hoje, se algum dia me considerou seu amigo, desconsidere.

Com a expressão orgulhosa, fez uma careta e saiu.

- "Como se eu fosse sentir falta desse intrometido." – o sorriso foi desaparecendo. Respirando fundo rumou para sua casa.

Ana ao contrario do esperado ficou na casa de Cancer, para o descontentamento do marido, que saiu resmungando enquanto esta se colocou a caminho do quarto de Amanda.

Ao abrir a porta se deparou com a italiana procurando algo dentro do armario.

- Droga – resmungava.

- Amanda – Chamou a atenção da outra que de imediato fitou a mais velha – Posso entrar?

A ruiva apenas acenou positivamente.

- Já acabou a reunião – Ana iniciou se aproximando da cama onde sentou sem cerimonia na beira do colchão, pedindo com um aceno para que a moça lhe acompanhasse.

Amanda assim o fez. Esperava pelo pior.

- O que procurava ? – Ana perguntou olhando a ruiva intensamente. Amanda ainda se encontrava com a roupa do dia anterior.

- Um vestido florido…

- Deve estar em Sagitário.

Amanda fez uma expressão como acabada de recordar o facto de ter ido para a Casa de Urin. Mas não disse nada. Isso realmente não interessava nada agora.

- Depois eu pego…

- Amanda – Ana parecia preocupada – Athena já se decidiu.

- Foi rapida – A ruiva sussurou baixando os olhos – Eu vou sentir saudades daqui…

- Não. Vocês não vão embora.

- O que? – Amanda fitou a outra.

- Você vai para gemeos comigo – Disse vendo a face da ruiva se contorcer em duvida. – Athena decidiu que você ficará em Gemeos.

- Eu não quero ir para gemeos.

- Você não tem escolha – A voz de Ana se alterava para um tom mais frio surpreendendo a outra que se encolheu. – Vamos! – Ordenou – Depois alguma serva levara suas coisas para lá.

- Mas…

- Sem mas. Vista-se com o que você tem aí, e vamos.

A moça não ousou revidar. Como ordenado, vestiu o que tinha no armario, um shorts de ganga e um tope branco, calçou uma sandália rasa de tiras brancas e saiu, esperava encontrar Mascara da Morte na sala, mas este não estava.

- Vá na frente – Ana ordenou – Eu vou esperar seu pai.

- Eu não posso esperar também? – Amanda voltou um olhar suplicante, que Ana tentou ignorar.

- Não. Eu tenho que conversar com Mascara da Morte a sós.

Amanda hesitou, mas sabia que não adiantaria. Um pouco bruta pela contrariedade saiu do templo quase batendo os pés.

Ana mordiscou os labios, olhando para a entrada que vinha da casa de leão.

Suspirou pesadamente; da mesma forma que Amanda quando esta alcançou a entrada de gemeos.

Engoliu a seco antes de continuar. Trista deveria estar treinando com Camus e Miro e Saga, provavelmente, deveria ter ido para a arena com Kanon. Ficou mais confiante. Por pouco tempo quando percebeu seu engano. Quando passou o salão vaziu e chegou a entrada da sala se deparou com Saga sentado na poltrona com a cabeça recostada para tras.

Estancou, quando o homem ao sentir uma presença ergueu a cabeça para fitar a recém chegada.

Não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou encarando aqueles olhos verdes, penetrantes. Saga permanecia serio lhe fitando de tal forma que se sentiu incomodada. O que ele estaria pensando?

- Venha até aqui Amanda – A voz forte de Saga quebrou o silencio parecendo cortar os timpanos da ruiva que sem perceber fez uma careta sem sair do local.

Saga estreitou os olhos.

- Como você vai ficar aqui por tempo indeterminado – Saga disse serio, enfatizando a ultima parte – Vamos tentar ter uma relação no minimo suportavel – Completou indicando o sofá a moça.

Amanda começou um andar hesitante, acabando por sentar na borda da poltrona do outro lado de onde o homem de olhos sempre penetrantes estava. Amanda já não o fitava, havia um ponto perdido no centro da mesa que atraia sua atenção.

- Amanda – Saga chamou-a, fazendo-a fita-lo. Apoiava os cotovelos no joelho entrelaçando os dedos das mãos como quem pede paciencia – Eu sei que o que aconteceu naquela noite te magoou. Mas não foi esta a minha inteção.

- Eu sei qual foi a sua intenção.

Saga baixou a cabeça.

- Não sei o que me deu – Falou mais para si – Eu nunca fui assim…

- Não importa – A voz de Amanda saiu num sussurro doce fazendo o homem lhe fitar – Sei que nunca se agradou da minha companhia em relação a Trista. E agora será obrigado a me aturar aqui…

- Não diga isso, menina – Disse rispido. Que absurdo estava falando?! Será que não se lembrava das noites quando tinha febre, que era ele que a carregava para gemeos? Nunca pensara em sua pessoa negativamente. – Menina tola! – Completou lhe fitando de maneira estranha. Era tudo tão mais facil quando sua filha e a italiana eram mais novas. – De maneira nenhuma sua presença me trás algum sentimento negativo. Apenas não intendo o que seu pai tem para atrair as mulheres…

- Eu sei como se sente – Amanda disse com certo rancor, facto que não passou desapercebido pelo mais velho – Sei muito bem o que o levou a desabafar…

- Eu sinto muito Amanda!

- Eu também – Voltou a baixar os olhos. – Por mim ficaria em Cancer…

- Você já não pertence a Cancer – Disse se erguendo enquanto a moça lhe fitava com espanto. A postura de Cavaleiro de Gemeos se mostrava como nunca vira. Ela teria que obedecer a vontade de Athena e Saga estava disposto a fazer cumprir – Você pertence a Gemeos. É aqui seu lugar agora. Você é sempre bem vinda! – Completou não se importando com a face que se mostrava um tanto assustada. Dizendo as ultimas palavras rumou para a saida.

Depois do abraço, Trista afastou-se pedindo que ele fosse embora. Queria ficar um pouco sozinha e pensar em tudo que tinha acontecido. Pressentindo que talvez ainda estivesse acontecendo a reunião rumou para o décimo terceiro templo, mas não passou pelas doze casas e sim um caminho em meio a floresta que levava ate Libra. Andava distraída em direção a escadaria que levaria ate Escorpião quando parou de repente. Alguém que descia também parou a vê-la. O olhar da aquariana outrora perdido tornou-se frio, tão ou ate mais que o cavaleiro de mesma constelação. MM percebeu isso, mas não alterou sua fisionomia apesar de por dentro...

Trista continuou a caminhar e a medida que ela aproximava, MM ficava tenso. Desde o ocorrido não tinha a visto. A grega começou a subir as escadas, com o olhar sempre a reta, como se não houvesse ninguém ali. E foi desse modo que ela passou por ele, sem ao menos olhá-lo. MM não sentiu o chão, poderia ser odiado, ignorado por todos, pois pouco importava, mas não por ela. Ela não.

Num gesto rápido virou o corpo para trás, a tempo de segura-la pelo braço.

- Não me ignore eu ainda sou seu padrinho.

- Meu padrinho morreu ontem. – Disse fria. – E você é apenas o Cavaleiro de Câncer. Se é que Atena ainda o considera assim.

O italiano não perdeu a pose apesar das palavras feri-lo.

- Ela não me castigou. – Disse simplesmente.

- Bom para você. Quer me soltar?

- Apesar de tudo que o ouviu, ainda a considero...

- Dispenso. – Disse ríspida. – Não quero nada que venha de você. Alias... – puxou o braço bruscamente. – Não me dirija a palavra.

Segurou-se para manter a pose. Agora sim o ato de Saga fazia seu estrago.

- "Ele conseguiu... – cerrou o punho. O que foi notado por Trista. - ... Tirou ela de mim."

- E nunca mais, toque em mim. Tenho nojo de você, Mascara da Morte. – Deu as costas saindo.

O italiano continuou parado, ainda perplexo pelas palavras dela. Trista sempre fora carinhosa com ele e agora ouvir aquilo...

- " Não faz mal, vivi todos esses anos sem ela, uma a menos para me preocupar."

Deu as costas recomeçando a andar.

Que se danasse todos. Sempre esteva sozinho em seus empreendimentos, não precisava se preocupar. Athena nem se quer lhe deu algo que poderia chamar de castigo. Apesar de não lhe agradar Amanda na Casa de Gémeos, era um castigo bem leve. Ele que pensava que iria embora, escorraçado pelos integrantes mais baixos dos 88 Constelações daquele local. Realmente não precisava de nenhum daqueles inúteis, nem daquela menininha mimada. Quem ela pensava que era? Nem se quer sabia o que era a vida.

Não precisava de ninguém, e já estava convicto disso quando chegou a sala de Câncer mas deparou com a cena deplorável do fim de uma pequena discussão entre marido e mulher. Estreitou os olhos, enquanto os outros dois, dando pela sua presença, se voltavam para lhe fitar. Ana serenou a face enquanto Saga conseguia endurece-la ainda mais.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Mascara da Morte indagou ríspido.

- Preciso falar com você – Ana respondeu com uma certa indiferença, apesar de estar um pouco constrangida pela cena que Mascara da Morte possivelmente presenciara.

Os olhos azuis se voltaram para o outro que pareceu levar um choque, estremecendo o braço direito enquanto serrava o punho.

- Você também?! – Perguntou um pouco provocador.

- Não abuse da sorte Mascara da Morte. – A voz de Saga saiu tremula.

O italiano pareceu então ignorar o grego, fitando Ana a espera que esta voltasse a falar. Trazia uma expressão limpa de qualquer preocupação ou do habitual sarcasmo. Ana deu um leve sorriso. Imaginava se depois dessa conversa ele continuaria assim.

Sem pedir, se dirigiu para a poltrona localizada um pouco antes da mesa redonda rodeada de quatro cadeiras de madeira bem escura e sentou fitando o outro. Mascara da Morte pareceu não compreender a principio, mas logo fez o mesmo, sentando na poltrona que ficava de frente de onde Ana sentara, apenas separada por uma mesa de centro oval do mesmo material dos outros moveis.

Saga suspirou alto. Sem saber se deveria permanecer ali, decidiu por acompanhar os outros dois, mas entendendo que era carta fora da jogada, se conduziu para a mesa redonda onde puxou uma cadeira atrás da mulher, voltando-se para os dois e sentou a espera.

Demorou menos de um segundo para ouvir o suspiro de Ana, que parecia buscar palavras, ou então, força para dizer algo grave.

- Então? – Mascara da Morte pareceu impaciente, o que fez Ana lhe fitar surpresa e Saga estreitar os olhos.

- É sobre Amanda – Ana sussurrou.

Novidade. A ruiva se transformou em um assunto permanente desde o estrelato de Saga na Casa de Câncer.

- O que tem?

Ana mordeu o lábio inferior como que sentindo uma dorzinha incomoda.

- O que tem? – Mascara da Morte indagou novamente, enquanto impulsionava o corpo para frente e apoiava os cotovelos nos joelhos.

- Mascara da Morte – Ana reiniciou. Pareceu a Saga que estava mais confiante – Porque você acha que Anna entrou no seu caminho daquela forma?

- De novo isso!? – Indagou ríspido se erguendo.

- Não é nada disso – Ana se levantou fazendo sinal com a mão para que o italiano se acalmasse – Eu vou directo ao ponto – Disse sem paciência, mas também sem muita convicção, pois que não sabia se conseguiria.

Olhou para trás achando estranho o silêncio de Saga. Este continuava sentado apenas fitando a cena. Em muito tempo não via aquela expressão na face do grego, que até parecia aquele que conhecera a anos atrás. Saga entendia que algo estava para ser revelado e não queria perder nem um segundo. Quando Mascara da Morte se ergueu teve vontade de se indignar, mas se conteve.

Ana suspirou sonoramente quando compreendeu que o italiano esperava por algo ainda de pé.

-Ouça – A morena iniciou – O facto é que seu destino com suas irmãs, nunca poderia ter um desfecho diferente do que teve.

- Do que está falando Ana? – A voz de Saga chamou a atenção da mulher. Era calma e muito interessada. Ao voltar-se para o Cavaleiro de Câncer viu que este já havia voltado a se sentar e lhe olhava intensamente. Mais uma vez engoliu a seco. Ele não dizia nada mas algo em seu olhar mudara radicalmente. – Ana?! – Saga voltava a preencher o recinto com sua voz determinada.

- A princípio não era Anna que lhe estava destinada – Disse suavemente olhando o italiano que apenas estreitava os olhos – Chiara deveria ser aquela que traria de volta a esperança do retorno dos heróis.

- Como é? – Mascara da Morte pareceu baralhado.

Saga manteve-se firme na sua passividade apesar de sentir um nó se formar na cabeça.

Ana percebeu isso.

- Amanda é a única que pode dar vida a um semi-deus! – Não foi o que foi dito mas a forma como Ana falou que fizera os dois homens saltarem – Um verdadeiro semi-deus!

- Mas Trista!

- Nada se compara – Ana cortou – Trista é muito forte porque carrega meu sangue, mas Amanda trará aquele que pode ameaçar Zeus de alguma forma.

- Isso é fácil de resolver – Saga disse convicto enquanto via a face do outro se retorcer – Amanda tem que ser vigiada…

- Está resolvido – Mascara da Morte respondeu pondo um ponto final na conversa.

Ana hesitou. Será que deveria dizer que agora, possivelmente, era tarde de mais. Espremeu os lábios contrariada quando Saga lhe segurou pelo braço indicando que já haviam feito o que se propuseram. Mascara da Morte já estava pronto para sair da sala e Ana nem se dera conta. O momento havia passado. Suspirou. Não havia porque dizer algo que preocuparia aos dois, sendo que não havia certezas.

Do trajeto de Cancer a Gemeos o casal fez em silencio, mas foi apenas colocar o pé na terceira casa...

- Por que não me contou? – Saga a fitou de modo sério.

Ana deu um longo suspiro.

- Eu ainda tinha duvidas Saga. – o fitou.

- Quando Mascara da Morte trouxe a Amanda para nós, voce já deveria saber, nao é? – mais afirmou do que indagou.

- Saga...

- Não tente me enganar, voce é a Niké, se sabia dos planos de Ares, claro que sabia sobre isso.

A brasileira ficou calada.

- Responda Ana. – a voz saiu imperativa, Ana estremeceu, apesar dos anos de convivencia, tinha receio quando Saga lhe falava daquela maneira.

- Saga. – encheu o peito de ar para tomar coragem, quando foi para abrir a boca o telefone tocou. Ana agradeu por esse salvamento. Ela nao disse nada correndo para o aparelho.

A conversa demorou um pouco, tempo suficiente para Saga sentar sem tirar o olhar da esposa. Ao final...

- Quem era?

- Uma amiga da Trista. A convidou para uma viagem.

- Ainda bem que ela não está aqui. Era bem capaz de querer ir.

- Ela vai. – disse rigida, fazendo o marido arregalar os olhos.

- Como?

- Trista vai viajar amanha, vai ficar por uma semana e depois vai para o Brasil. Está decidido.

- Ela nao vai a lugar algum.

- Vai e ponto final. O melhor nesse momento é ela se afastar, ate as coisas se acertarem. Voce não quer que ela fique longe do Bruno? Esse é momento.

O cavaleiro silenciou-se. Por mais que nao gostasse da decisao dela, em parte tinha razao. Tudo que queria era que sua filha ficasse longe daquele crapula, ainda mais seria uma maneira da raiva dela passar.

- Tudo bem.

- Vou ver como a Amanda está. – saiu sem dar chance para Saga retornar o assunto.

Enquanto isso, Trista voltava para casa. O encontro com seu padrinho mexera com ela e qual fosse a decisao de Atena não queria saber. Em Gemeos Amanda arrumava suas coisas que haviam sido tragas pelas servas.

- Entre. – disse ao ouvir tres batidas na porta.

- Oi Amanda.

- Oi... – respondeu sem graça.

Ana olhou ao redor, Amanda guardava suas roupas num canto do armario.

- Pode usar toda aquela parte do guarda roupa e vai dormir na cama da Trista.

- E ela? – estranhou, ela dormir na cama deTrista? A situacao ia complicar ainda mais.

- Trista vai viajar amanha cedo, ficará uma semana perto de Athenas e depois vai para o Brasil.

- Brasil?

- Vai ser melhor. – sorriu. – fique a vontade Amanda, essa casa agora é sua.

A garota apenas deu um leve sorriso. Ana saiu deixando-a sozinha.

Saga na sala, esperava a esposa voltar, a faria contar tudo. Se realmente Amanda tivesse o poder de gerar um semi deus, a situacao do santuario ficaria complicada e ameaça de uma nova guerra poderia surgir.

- "Tudo que não precisamos é de uma guerra." – deu um longo suspiro. Fitou a porta, sentiu o cosmo da filha. – "mais essa."

- Oi. – disse ao ver o pai.

- Quero conversar com voce. Agora.

- Mas eu não quero.

- Não me responda. Eu sou seu pai.

- O que ele quer lhe falar filha. – Ana acabava de entrar na sala. – é que vai viajar.

- Vou? – Ficou surpresa.

- A Lara te ligou te convidando para passar uma semana num chalé nas montanhas.

- O pai dela é dono de um hotel nas montanhas, ela sempre vai para lá. – Disse animada. – Eu vou? – O rosto iluminou.

- Vai. Ela vai te buscar amanhã cedo.

Trista voltou o olhar para o pai, ele tinha deixado?

- Sério mesmo?

- Sim. – Respondeu contrariado. – Pode ir.

- E depois você vai para o Brasil. Sua avó ligou dizendo que está com muitas saudades, já que está de férias...

Não sabia se ficava feliz ou não. Tudo que queria era viajar para a casa dos avós, mas deixar...

- Essas férias serão animadas. – Disse. – Obrigado mãe. – Abraçou a brasileira.

- Agradeça ao seu pai também, afinal...

- Obrigada pai. – Disse mas sem empolgarão.

- De nada. É melhor arrumar suas malas.

- Agora mesmo! – Estava feliz.

Mal a filha saiu...

- Vou treinar. – Saga levantou. – A noite o jantar é em virgem. Shaka convidou. – Saiu.

Fazendo muitos planos Trista entrou no quarto, o sorriso estampado no rosto desapareceu ao ver a italiana. Amanda também ficou séria, desde o ocorrido no dia anterior não tinha visto a morena. As duas desviaram o olhar constrangidas.

- Oi. – Trista, não entendia por que Amanda estava ali.

- Já sabe da decisão de Atena?

Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Vou ficar aqui... por uns tempos.

- E o Cavaleiro de Câncer? – Indagou seca.

Amanda estranhou, mas não demonstrou. Trista sempre chamava seu pai, de "padrinho" e de uma forma muito carinhosa, no entanto...

- "Menos mal..." Vai ficar em Câncer.

- Entendi. – Por dentro estava um pouco aliviada. – Vou arrumar minhas malas, amanha vou para as montanhas no hotel dos pais da Lara.

- Você tinha me falado.

- E depois vou para o Brasil.

- Queria umas férias movimentadas, vai ter. – Sorriu. Boa viagem.

- Obrigada.

Trista queria conversar, depois de tudo que havia acontecido, queria ficar ao lado da amiga, mas temia que a relação entre elas, ficasse pior, ainda mais morando na mesma casa. Imaginava que Amanda deveria ter ódio dela, entretanto não a recriminava.

- Fique a vontade, afinal você já conhece o quarto.

- Sim.

- Bom...eu vou avisar ao tio Camus que vou viajar, depois arrumo. Ate logo.

Saiu deixando uma italiana pensativa. Trista não tinha culpa de nada, talvez, ela fosse tão vitima como ela, contudo não conseguia deixar de ter um pouco de raiva, afinal, ela sempre teve o que sempre desejou para si: o amor do pai.

_Seiba que não se pode escapar ao destino, Ana. Ele é implacavel e nos percegue nos recantos mais escondidos. O Castigo pode tardar mas não falhará. Você verá! E depois quem estará de pé para te defender?! Quem?_

**Continua...**

* * *

**Vannybraga **Muito obrigada por ler e comentar a fanfic. Espero que a continuação tb agrade. De facto para esta fic foi discartada a segunda fic do Mask (reeaprendendo a amar), ficando um ligação directa com a primeira fanfic. Mais uma vez obrigada e desculpe a demora.

**Jeh Sag:** bem, demorou mas saiu. Desculpe a demora e obrigada por comentar. Espero que goste a continuação^^


End file.
